Isabella Cousland DA:O Fanfiction
by Sasja82
Summary: I'm a huge fan of the Dragon age Origins. So I wrote a story based on one of my many Human Nobles, Isabella Cousland. I wanted her to have the romance with Ser Gilmore Rory she never had in my games. The story is not totally game acurrate and not based on the Ser Gilmore/Karma mods, it's my story. I hope you all like it, and it does get steamy at times, Just a warning. ;o


**Isabella Cousland**

**I**

_Every time I play a Human Noble, I think it's such a shame that there's no romance option with Ser Gilmore.  
I think there's a great story ready to be told and have decided to give it a go.  
This is my idea of a romance between him and my Noble Isabella, before the whole Blight thing._

**New Eyes**

Isabella was a beautiful child and had always been happy; she grew up in the security of her noble family and her nanny, not having many cares in her life. That didn't affect her personality though; she had always been sweet and kind to everyone in her life.  
She was a strong young woman that had picked up much more than manners over the years.

She was now 17 and had grown even more beautiful since childhood. Her golden wavy hair framed her pretty face and her light blue eyes. She no longer needed her nanny and had plenty of friends, in and outside the castle. But her best friend trough almost all her childhood was Rory.  
His name was really Ser Roland Gilmore, but she had called him Rory since they were 8.  
He had to call her lady Isabella, but when no one was around he usually called her Bella.  
He worked at the castle, and had been ever since he was about 5.

From the first day they saw each other, they were almost inseparable.  
They had always had fun, playing and doing pranks.  
They explored every nook and cranny in the woods and by the lakes around the castle, and always found time for each other, even though Rory had work and Isabella had obligations.

It was a warm summer's day and she hadn't seen him for a couple of days. She went to the stable to see if Rory was around and when she couldn't see him, she asked one of the young stable boys where he could be. "I think he went to the woods about an hour ago, my lady…" she gave him a kind smile "Thank you…" and the boy bowed his head and went back to work.  
As she stepped out of the stable, she felt a warm breeze in her hair.  
It had gotten very warm out and she walked towards the forest and it shade, in search for Rory.

Bella looked for him in all their favorite spots, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere.  
The sun was almost too warm for her and she stopped by a stream.  
She took some water and cooled her face and chest. She suddenly thought off the lake that she and Rory often went frog hunting by as kids, and made her way towards it.

She saw a pretty flower by an old tree stump and picked it, she recalled it being named Andraste's grace. She placed the flower in her hair, took off her shoes and felt the soft grass beneath her feet. The corset she was wearing felt warm, so she loosened the strings on the front a little and took a deep breath.  
She walked towards the clearing deep in the woods where the lake was, and smiled to herself over the beauty off the day and her surroundings.

As she stepped out into the clearing she looked around for Rory.  
She heard a splash and went closer to the lake.  
She was about halfway there when she saw Rory coming up from the lake.  
She was just about to call out his name when she noticed his chest under his open, thin, wet and now see-through shirt.  
The sun caught his face and Isabelle got a weird feeling in her body.

She never noticed how good Rory actually looked, his strong body, sweet face and his half long red hair, which had gotten wet and was now clinging to his cheeks and forehead.  
The feeling returned and she kept watching him while she walked closer to the lake, feeling a smile on her lips. It was like she had gotten a new set of eyes, eyes that made her see him for what and who he really was.

Rory heard someone coming and looked up.  
He saw Bella standing on the grass in her bare feet, her skirt lightly flowing in the breeze and as the sunlight caught her hair, the flower made her look beautiful and exotic.  
He noticed her pretty eyes looking at him, and the smile on her face made him swallow a lump in his throat. She looked different, not like the little girl he used to play with, but grown up and beautiful. He couldn't stop watching her as he walked towards her.

Bella was walking towards him and couldn't help but wonder why she never before had seen him like she did right now. She caught herself wondering and collected herself enough to talk.  
"Hi Rory…" she suddenly felt self-conscious and started picking at her nails.

"Bella… I didn't expect to see you here…" he smiled at her and gestured towards a blanket on the grass, all the while watching her with new eyes.

They sat down, and for the first time ever they didn't know what to say.  
After what seemed as a hundred years, Rory broke the silence "So… what are you doing here? Were you looking for me?" he was suddenly scared of what she would answer; he so wanted that to be why.  
Bella was relieved that he broke the silence, but got nervous about what she should answer, if she said yes would he notice her feelings had begun to change towards him, and if she said no, would he feel hurt.  
"I… I wanted to go for a walk, and thought that I might find you if I did… so here I am…" she bit her lip and looked around, for fear of what he would say.

"Okay… well you found me…" he had a hard time acting natural.  
He noticed that she wasn't acting as her usual self either.  
She never used to be so quiet, and never seemed to have this hard a time looking at him.  
He started to get a little worried, that there might be something wrong, or that she maybe noticed his change in nature. "Is everything alright? You seem…quiet…" he tried to read her reaction but couldn't figure her out.

Bella started to panic a little; she didn't know what to do or where to look.  
Her heart started to beat faster, she never felt this way before; she was usually strong and collected.  
She realized that she had feelings towards Rory she never counted on and couldn't figure out how long she actually had them, without even knowing it.  
She wanted to tell him, but didn't know how to "No…I'm fine…I just…noticed something…that's all..." she looked at him and smiled shyly, as his eyes met hers for a moment she could fell her cheeks getting warm.  
She took out the flower in her hair and started to fumble it around in her hands.

"I know the feeling…I…never mind…" Rory couldn't believe that he almost told her what was going on in his mind. He had never seen her like he did now, sure he had always thought she was his best friend, but that suddenly didn't seem like enough.  
He could feel his palms getting moist, and felt a knot in his stomach that seemed to grow bigger for every time he looked at her.  
Bella wondered what he meant, could he possibly be feeling the same.  
No that was too much to hope for.

She couldn't stop herself from asking him "What do you mean? What have you noticed?" her nerves was on the edge of her skin, she tried to hide it but feared what he would answer.  
Rory didn't think she would ask that, and suddenly froze.  
His heart sped up and he cleared his throat "Well I just…I can't…it would just get weird…" he wanted to tell her so badly but couldn't get himself to say it.

"Opposed to right now?" she smirked and felt her hands shake a little "Rory…how long have we been friends now?" she looked at him with her big light blue eyes and waited for a response.  
Rory never noticed how beautiful her eyes were before and had a hard time getting a sound across his lips.  
He decided to get himself together and just tell her how he felt, but it was so hard.  
"For 12 years I think…best friends…but…" he didn't get to finish his sentence before Bella interrupted.

She had decided that he should know, that she would tell him and pray he felt the same way.  
"And we know each other quite well right?" she had a mixture of emotion and severity in her voice.  
"Yes but I need to…" he wanted to tell her even more now, he was afraid that she was getting mad at him or wanted to tell him something he didn't want to hear.

"And we can tell each other everything right?" she could feel her heart betting faster and faster.  
"Of course, but I need to…" he was getting more and more nervous, feared the worst, and was getting a little frustrated at her interruptions, not because of her, but because off what he wanted to tell her, reveal to her.  
"Well lately I have been thinking about..." she didn't get to finish.  
Rory interrupted her this time. "Will you please listen to me? I…I need to tell you something…I think that…" he took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you!" they looked at each other with surprise; they had both said it at the exact same time. They didn't know what to do, they just looked into each other's eyes, and couldn't believe what they had just said and heard.  
"How long have you…" "How long have you…" they both looked confused.  
Rory felt his heart beat faster and couldn't believe it, could it be true, did she have the same feelings for him as he had for her.  
He moved his hand towards hers on the blanket, and desperately wanted to touch her.

Bella was relived and nervous at the same time.  
She felt the urge to kiss him, kiss him and show him that she desperately meant what she had said.  
Suddenly she felt his hand on hers, felt his warm touch on her hand and had an even harder time, fighting the urge to kiss him.

Bella closed her eyes just to make sure it was happening and to steady her nerves.  
She opened them when she felt Rory's other hand on her cheek, softly stroking and turning her head towards his.  
He looked at her lips and couldn't fight it anymore, he had to kiss her.  
They looked deeply into each other's eyes, to make sure this was what they both wanted.

Their lips met and never had anything seemed so right. The kiss felt so soft, so real and so right, they didn't want to stop. They realized, that this moment, this kiss, had been a long time coming.  
As their kiss ended they kept their eyes closed for a moment, scared that the other wouldn't be there if they opened them, that it all was a part of their imaginations.  
They slowly opened their eyes and saw that it really was true, that they had just kissed each other.

They both smiled and went little shy, they laid themselves down on the carpet beside each other looking at the sky.  
They both took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief and happiness.  
"Did we really just kiss? Did that really happen?" it was Bella that broke the silence.  
Rory almost couldn't believe either "Yes…I think we did…is that okay?" he was still in a bit of chock, and couldn't stop thinking about her soft lips.

He suddenly feared that she didn't like it, that she didn't think it was okay.  
His hands down his side started to shake a little and he grew nervous.  
Rory didn't count on Bella suddenly taking his hand. He felt a surge running from his hand through his entire body, the second he felt her soft touch of his hand.

"It's… it's wonderful…I never thought…did…did you want to…or did we just ruin everything?" Bella feared his response, and started feeling her heart beating faster, did she read his signals right. She felt him softly squeezing her hand.  
Rory turned to his side towards her, using his elbow as support for his head.  
He looked at her face and couldn't believe his luck. "Bella please look at me…"

Bella turned her head towards him and looked into his green gentle eyes; she felt her heart beating even faster.  
Rory looked into her eyes and smiled "I have never wanted anything more…" he didn't break the eye contact until he was sure she knew he meant it.  
Bella felt happiness run through her, and reached out for his cheeks. She never noticed how soft his skin was and how his eyes shined in the sun, she pulled his lips towards hers and kissed him.

Rory gave in, felling himself pulling her closer. He wanted her to feel his affections towards her, to prove he cared for her deeply. Bella felt his strong arms pulling her in towards his body.  
He was still a bit damp from the swim and his chest felt cold and warm at the same time.  
Her body began to quiver as she ran her hands in his hair; it was still a little wet, but felt nice in the warmth. She pulled him closer and slipped her hands under his shirt up his back.

Rory felt her hands up his back and liked the feeling.  
He wanted to touch her, her soft skin and her beautiful body.  
He ran his fingers over her shoulder and neck, he continued to her collarbone, desperately wanting to fell more, to discover her.

Bella loved the way he was touching her, she wanted him to caress every part of her.  
She kissed his cheek and continued toward his ear as he was stroking her.  
She kissed him next to his ear and couldn't help herself; she softly bit his earlobe and whispered to him "Please don't stop…"

Rory's heart almost jumped out off his chest, he kissed her with great infatuation and ran his hand towards her corset.  
He ran his fingers over the top of her soft breast and felt her shiver at his touch.  
Rory moved his hand down to the strings. He started loosening them one after one, each string making him more and more nervous and exited.

He was about to discover her, to discover the beautiful woman he had know for so long, but only now saw in a different light. Rory desperately wanted her to be his first, and him to be her first.  
It seemed that it had been their destiny from the very beginning.

As he loosened up the strings, Bella started to feel a yearning in her body and heart, a yearning for his touch, to let herself go completely, give herself to him with no hesitations.  
She ran her hands all over his body, feeling his every muscle, kissing him with great longing and desire.

Rory had no doubts anymore; he wanted her and felt she wanted him too. As he pulled out the last string, he felt the corset fall to the ground, he caressed her soft breast and kissed her intently.  
He looked at her body and started to kiss her cheek, moving down her neck kissing every part of it, he continued down towards her breast.  
He kissed it softly and caressed it again, before returning to her soft and tender lips.

Bella felt his desire and felt the yearning even more now, they sat up on their knees and she started kissing his neck and chest, and began taking off his shirt. It was almost completely dry now, thanks to the warmth of the sun as well as the warmth emanating from their bodies.  
She bit his ear, and breathed into it running her tongue around his earlobe sucking it softly.

As the shirt went off she looked at his body, now that she could see it clearly, she noticed his every muscle, his sun kissed skin and felt a sense of joy that this was all hers, right now in this moment. She ran her nails and finger over his chest feeling his skin tremor under her touch.  
Bella lay back down on the blanket pulling Rory towards her.

Rory was more than ready for what was about to happen. Bella had never looked so stunning and he could no longer ignore his hearts wish and body's desire.  
He ran his hand down over her shoulders, down to her breast, feeling her body shiver at his touch.  
He ran his hands down her side, and softly squeezed her firm but soft thighs and behind.  
Rory ran his finger into the top off her underwear, pulling them towards her feet.  
Her skirt, only held by a string, was the only thing left; he tied up the knot and pulled her skirt to the side.

Bella ran her hand down his body and started loosening up his belt.  
Kissing him harder and harder, for each movement she made.  
She unbuttoned his pants and started to pull both his pants and underwear down his legs.  
They were now both completely naked, and for the first time ever they saw each other's naked bodies, never in their wildest dreams had they thought this would happen, but now that it was it had never felt more right.

To think that just a few hours ago, they were just best friends, just Bella and Rory, not the object of each other's hearts and desires, never gave a thought too how this very moment would feel for them both.  
They held each other tightly and as Rory looked into Bella's eyes, he felt her warmth, caring and desire look back at him.

Bella had never noticed the kindness, tenderness and honesty in his eyes before, they seemed to be looking at her, like they could see her like she wanted to be seen, saw the real her.  
They didn't stop looking into each other's eyes as he entered her.  
He started to move slowly and held her tight.

Bella felt a little pain for just a second, closed her eyes for a moment and bit her lip.  
Rory saw her face change and stopped, he waited for her to open her eyes again.  
Bella noticed him stooping, and open her eyes again, as she looked up at him; he looked back with both worry and caring.

Rory gently brushed away the hair on her face and softly stroked her blushing cheek.  
"Are you alright?" he looked at her and felt nervous that he had done something wrong.  
Bella sensed his worry and kissed him tenderly "I'm fine…it just hurt for a moment…but please don't stop… I want this…"  
Rory kissed her back "Are you sure… I want this too…but if it hurts…" he was running his fingers through her hair, stroking her cheek.  
"I've never been so sure…" Bella ran her fingers through his hair, and looked into his eyes to prove she meant it. Rory kissed her with all his desires.

They moved together in a loving embrace, every part of their bodies trembling with desire and joy. Their hearts were beating faster and faster.  
With every muscle in their body tensing up, their breathing grew heavier and they had a hard time stooping themselves from moaning.  
Waves of pleasure started running through their bodies, they moved faster and faster holding each other tighter for each wave.

They closed their eyes and let themselves go, free to feel everything, with no need to hold back, with nothing stopping them from giving in.  
They moaned higher and higher until they felt their bodies' quake, they could feel the other giving in to the feeling and what their bodies was telling them was right.  
Their every muscle tensed up like never before, and for a moment they couldn't breathe.

Rory fell into his lovers arms, spent and at a loss of breath, his body warm and sweating, but in spite of his exhaustion he felt better than ever before.  
He could feel Bella's warm body shaking beneath him, holding him tight.  
Bella had never been this happy; she felt her body shaking and didn't want to let Rory go ever again.  
Because of all the thoughts and feelings running through her mind, her heart and her body, she was close to crying.

Rory looked at his loved ones face, it was glowing, her cheeks where red and her hair had gotten wet. Her eyes caught the light and looked, if possible, even more beautiful now.  
As she looked back at him, he felt like love was shining through the light blue eyes.  
He gave her a tender kiss and had to say it "I never felt this way before…I never want to let you go ever again…I love you…I love you so much…its feels like my heart is jumping out of my chest of pure happiness…" he looked at her with love filling his every breath.

Bella couldn't hold back the tears anymore, Rory had just told her exactly what she wanted him to, and she felt her heart skip a beat and only collected herself long enough to tell him.  
"I love you too…you have no idea how much…I never dreamed that my best friend…the boy I've known for so long…would ever end up being the person that I would love more than anything else..." her tears took over again, and her body started to shake once more.

Rory took her in his arms and held her close; he stroked her hair and back, kissing her gently on the forehead.  
As he lay on the blanket, with his love in his strong but gentle arms, he felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

**II **

_This happens shortly after Bella and Rory's first time together, the first time they saw each other with new eyes._

**Lovers rendezvous**

Rory had been holding Bella for almost an hour now, she had stopped crying quite a while ago, but he couldn't get himself to let her go.  
Bella just enjoyed every second of it, feeling his heart beating through his chest.  
The sun didn't seem as warm anymore and they started getting chilly.  
Rory picked his shirt off the ground and draped it over their bodies.  
Bella smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Her warm and soft lips felt nice on his cheek, he looked at her and asked "What was that for?" he smiled at her and looked into her eyes.  
"For being you…I'm just so happy right now…" she felt her stomach filling up with butterflies, her cheeks blushed and she moved closer to him and laid a hand on his chest right over his heart.  
She could feel it beating.

He kissed her gently and smiled "That makes two of us…I love you Bella…so much…I think I have for a very long time…but I didn't even realize it before I saw you standing here…looking and smiling at me…more beautiful than I ever seen you before…"  
Rory couldn't believe it, that he was lying here with her in his arms, telling her how beautiful she was, and it was all really happening.  
Bella could feel his heart beating faster under her hand, and for a second she didn't know what do or say. She couldn't believe her luck that he would be feeling exactly the same way she did.

Bella looked at him with all her feelings emanating from her eyes, she sighed of relief "I love you too…I can't even tell you how much…I didn't even realize it till I saw you today either…I can't believe that you could actually feel this way about me…"  
"How could I not?" he looked at her, feeling her emotions flowing through her eyes, it felt like they were running through her whole body, flowing into his heart through her hand on his chest.

He felt a sense of joy he never thought possible, as she turned him on his back and kissed him, with all of her love for him coming through her lips.  
The kiss felt different, not like the others, it was filled with so many emotions that it felt like their heads and hearts were about to explode.  
Their heads and hearts filled, they sat up, smiling and content. They quietly started getting dressed, giggling happily inside. For a moment, everything was right in the world.

"So…what now?" it was Bella asking, while she made her way to her feet.  
Rory wrapped his arm around her waist at pulled her towards him.  
He put his hand on her cheek and stroked it softly, moving her hair behind her ear. "I'm not sure…but I know I never want to lose you…not now that I finally found you…" he kissed her forehead and looked at her, with what seemed as both tenderness as well as a little fear.  
Fear of losing her, or of her not wanting to keep him.

"I know… I don't want to lose you either…but we can't exactly walk around hand in hand in the courtyard…" she feared that he would end it, right now.  
Her pleading eyes looked back at him desperately waiting for his reply.  
"Then I guess we just… need to be discrete then…" he smiled at her and stroked her back.  
Bella was relieved and took a deep breath "Sounds good to me…but it will be very hard…" she ran her hands trough his hair and stroked his neck and shoulders.

"I know…keeping myself from kissing and touching you, will be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do…" Rory ran his fingers over her collarbone, and down to her breasts, his other hand still holding her tightly at her waist.  
"It's going to be hard wanting you to too…I can't help myself either…" she relished his every touch, and wanted to taste his lips again.  
"Well…then we just have to try..." he slowly released her from his arms and smiled.  
He took a step back and looked at her.

"But maybe not right now…" he smiled and returned to her embrace, kissing her and holding her close "I don't ever want this day to stop…" Rory looked deeply into her eyes, and kissed her.  
"I don't want this day to stop either…but we will need to return home soon…or else they will definitely suspect something…" Bella looked at him with her big blue eyes, and straightened out his shirt, she smiled at him and stroked his chest one more time.

"I know…I have guard duty tonight…can I see you tomorrow?" his eyes looked at her with great expectation, and he squeezed her tighter to his chest.  
"You better…" Bella gave him a big smile and giggled playfully.  
"As my lady commands…" he smiled back, and bowed before her.  
He kissed her one last time before taking her hand "We better go…" Rory led them towards the castle.

Bella liked feeling his hand in hers, and followed willingly. She smiled to herself; everything around her seemed even more wonderful than it had that same morning.  
As they got closer to the castle they slowed down, not wanting to go any further, knowing it would mean letting go of each other, even if only for a while.  
Bella squeezed his hand and Rory stopped.

She looked at him and pulled him close, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
He held her hips close and enjoyed the moment.  
"Where should we meet tomorrow?" Bella bit her lip and twisted her foot into the ground.

Rory couldn't help but smile "Hmmm…what about at the old willow tree…you know the one we used to hide under as children…"  
Bella smiled, she had always loved that tree "I remember…the same time as we met today?" she instantly saw a picture in her mind, of Rory coming up from the lake all wet and wonderful.  
She found herself daydreaming for a moment.

"What are you thinking about? You look kinda cute and funny…" Rory had a big smile on his face looking at her.  
"What…I…ahem…was just thinking of you actually…" she shook her head a little, her cheeks turned red and she got a little shy.  
Rory smiled even bigger "Really?" he kissed her again, he liked the idea that he had this kind of effect on her. Bella pushed him playfully, with I smile that seemed to make her face glow.  
"We really need to go now…it's almost time for supper…" Bella looked towards the castle.  
"I know…you go first… I'll follow in a while…We have to be discrete remember…" Rory smiled and softly kissed her hand before letting her go.

As she went towards the castle she smiled, she almost couldn't believe the day she just had.  
She almost wanted to do a little dance of joy right there in the middle of the field.  
She ran her hands over the top of the grain growing around her, fighting her urge to run back to him. Rory watched her as she walked away.  
She looked almost as amazing from behind as she did from the front.

Her hair, had the same color as the grain around her, and was flowing behind her.  
Her hips swayed with a hypnotizing rhythm.  
Rory was watching her hands, playfully running across the top of the grain; just as they had done earlier on his chest. He was glad he chose to let her go first.

As Bella entered the courtyard, walking around in her own little world, she bumped into her brother Fergus. "Hello little sister…Where have you been all day?" he smiled at her.  
"Ohh…hi Fergus…who me? I've just been out…exploring…" she was afraid he would figure it out.  
"Really? I didn't think there were anything left, that you hadn't already explored?" Fergus smiled waiting for a response.

"I didn't think so either…but I found something new and wonderful to explore…I hadn't even noticed it before…but I found it today…" she smiled big and gave him a hug, before she went towards her room to get ready for supper.  
Fergus shook his head and smiled "I'll never figure her out completely…"

Later in the evening, Rory started his shift together with his friend Simon.  
After a while his thoughts started to drift.  
He couldn't stop running the day through his mind, picturing every part of Bella, from her body to the way she made him feel.  
Rory smiled to himself, he felt the excitement of what tomorrow might bring in his stomach, and felt funny all over his body. He only stopped his daydreaming when he heard Simon talking to him.

"What is up with you today? I've asked you three times now…What are you thinking about? You're sitting there with the largest smile I ever seen you with…and I'm getting curios…" he was looking at him with a smirk, waiting for an answer.  
"Ohh…sorry…kinda drifted away there…uhm nothing in particular…I just had a really good day…that's all…" he tried to look inconspicuous and cool, but felt his heart razing.  
"Okay…why…what happened?" Simon looked curious.

"Ohh nothing…I just found something really important to me…and I didn't even think to look for it where I ended up finding it…" he smiled a little and continued working.  
"Must have been something very special then?" Simon laughed a little and returned to his post shaking his head.  
Rory whispered to himself, looking at the first stars in the sky with a content smile "You have no idea…"

Rory woke up early even though his shift had ended late. He couldn't sleep anymore anyways, and he needed to get all his work done as soon as possible, so he could meet Bella later.  
As he got dressed he kept thinking of her, he was so happy and didn't regret a single thing from the day before.  
The second Bella opened her eyes, she thought about Rory.  
She turned around and screamed of happiness into her pillow, kicking her legs "I can't believe it!"

Bella turned back over and took a deep breath all the way to the bottom of her stomach.  
She had a hard time falling asleep the night before, she had kept playing the day through her head again and again. She was staring at the ceiling, thinking about Rory.  
She started thinking about what to wear, and what to say and do when she saw him again.

Bella stepped into breakfast, with a huge smile on her face "Good morning everyone…" she kissed them all on their cheeks and sat down.  
"Well…we're in a good mood this morning…" her father smiled at her.  
"Why shouldn't I be? It's a wonderful day filled with people I love and everything feels right!" Her father smiled at her "Now that is a wonderful way to start the day pup…" he gave her a little wink and returned to his breakfast.

Bella had a lesson with Aldous right after breakfast.  
She had a hard time focusing on the things he talked about, her mind kept wandering.  
As she sat in her lesson, and as Rory was working, they both felt like time moved far too slow.  
As soon as Bella's lesson finally ended she rushed out the door.  
The weather was at least as warm as the day before.

Bella made her way through the courtyard, looking for Rory, just to see him.  
She couldn't see him anywhere and thought he might already be waiting at the tree.  
She went into the woods, taking every shortcut to the tree she knew.  
Bella saw the tree a little further ahead and felt the butterflies start up.

The tree was very old, it had enormous trunk and reached high towards the sky.  
The long branches draped all the way down to the ground, making it feel like a bright green tent all around the trunk.  
She pulled part of the curtain to the side and entered the beautiful green tent.  
Light broke through small holes in the trees crown, making everything seem soft and inviting.

She looked for Rory but couldn't see him; she felt her smile grow smaller.  
What if he didn't come, what if he didn't want to.  
Bella felt her hands starting to shake and grew nervous.  
A couple of minutes went by, all the while she ran everything from the day before through her mind, trying to find out if she did something wrong.

Bella grew more and more anxious, until she heard a branch break outside the tree.  
She peeked through a hole in the branches and saw Rory approaching the tree, and gave out a sigh of relief, and felt her heart grow lighter and smiled.  
She decided to hide behind the trunk, just to see if he would miss her if she wasn't there.

Rory saw the tree and took a deep breath standing outside it, he tried to figure out what he would say and do when he saw her. He felt his heart beating in his chest.  
He pulled aside the branches hoping to see her standing there, waiting for him.  
When he didn't see her, he felt nervous.  
Just like Bella he started to think of things he might have done wrong.

Bella could see the worry in his face and wanted to take it away and tell him everything was alright. She walked towards him trying to be as quiet as possible.  
She laid her hand on his shoulder and felt his muscles tense up.  
Rory felt relived, the second he turned around Bella jumped into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tight. They kissed like they hadn't seen each other for weeks.

Rory fell backwards towards the luckily, soft ground, with Bella on top of him.  
The energy between them was undeniable.  
Rory started laughing a little, Bella stop kissing him and looked at him. "What is it? Why are you laughing? Didn't you want to…" she was confused and felt awkward.  
"No no… it's not that…I just have a…" he reached down his back and pulled out an old branch "…branch in my back…and I kinda hit my head…" he smiled at her rubbing his head, hoping he hadn't hurt her feelings.  
Bella laughed "I'm so sorry… are you okay?" she stroked his hair as she leaned in over him.  
"I'm okay… you just caught me by surprise…" he pulled her lips towards his and kissed her.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come… I'm so happy you did…" he looked into her eyes and kissed her again, he couldn't feel his head hurting anymore.  
"Of course I did…I've been here for a little while now… I was nervous when you weren't here when I came…I couldn't see you anywhere at the castle…" she held him close and kissed his cheek.

"This has felt like the longest morning ever…I so wanted to drop everything and find you…" Rory rolled Bella onto her side, holding her every part of the way.  
Bella kissed him softly and placed her head on his chest.  
She could hear his heart, and his soft but strong body felt good against her cheek.

Bella ran her fingers over his chest and arms.  
He put one arm behind his head and started to run his fingers through her hair.  
Rory liked the feeling and didn't mind that none of them were saying anything.

Bella closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat, the sound made her feel calm and safe.  
They lay together like this for a long time.  
Bella lifted herself from his chest, when she found herself almost drifting to sleep.  
She didn't want to waste their time together sleeping.

She used her elbow to support her head and watched his chest moving as he breathed.  
Bella kept running her hand down his body, moving her fingers in small circles, investigating every part.  
As she touched his body, Rory kept looking at her, he saw her exploring him, and couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful and amazing she was.  
Rory moved his eyes down her face and hair, stopping at her lips; they seemed so kissable and soft.

His gaze continued down her neck and shoulders. They moved further down and focused at her beautiful breasts, he could see them move with every breath she took.  
He continued down to her hips, feeling an urge to touch her, growing bigger for every part he discovered. Rory felt her every touch and started to breathe a little heavier.  
Bella's fingers had moved further down his body and had ended at the edge of his pants.  
She slowly moved her fingers along the edge; and felt his body react with shivers.

Rory felt everything she did, his breathing grew even heavier, it felt so nice, so arousing.  
Bella could feel him getting warm and sweaty, she looked at him, and saw that he had begun to shake a little and was biting his lip, closing his eyes.  
Rory felt more and more aroused, he wanted her to keep touching him.  
He felt her lips against his, kissing him softly, felt her loosening his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Her hand move on top of his pants between his legs, caressing him, he started to shake even more.

Bella slipped her hand into his pants and caressed him.  
She could feel him grow in her hand, and that he liked what she was doing.  
She kept touching and caressing him, kept kissing his lips, cheek and neck.  
Rory started to tense up, it was close. He relished her every touch and kiss, moaning in pleasure.  
He couldn't hold back much longer, it was all too intense.

Bella could feel how close he was, she kept going, it felt good being the one bringing him pleasure, and her breathing had sped up to.  
She kissed his neck and moved up toward his earlobe, she bit and sucked it gently, breathing and whispering into his ear "Let go…"  
Rory couldn't stop himself, and he didn't want to, he closed his eyes as his whole body quaked and he cried out her name.

Rory was lying with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath with his hand on his forehead.  
He felt Bella watching him, holding his chest.  
He opened his eyes and looked at her, her face was blushing.

Rory held her gently in his arms and kissed her passionately, turning her on her back softly caressing her cheek with his thumb, holding her neck with both determination and care.  
Rory desperately wanted to give her the same pleasure he had just felt.

Rory started to run his hands over her clothes.  
He felt every curve in her body and started pulling her legs towards him.  
He slowly pulled up her skirt and caressed her inner leg, moving up towards her thighs.

Rory ran his fingers up her thighs stopping at the edge of her underwear.  
He ran his finger along the side of them, slowly and softly.  
He could feel her tremble at his touch and ran his fingers across her underwear.

Bella was moaning lightly and tensing up in his arms.  
Rory moved his hand towards the top of her underwear, slowly sneaking each fingers inside.  
He touched her softly, moving his hand closer towards the ground, towards her.

He could feel her tremble, and slowly sank in two of his fingers; it felt warm, soft and moist.  
Rory kissed her more and more passionately, only stopping to let her breathe.  
He could feel her body moving in his arms, telling him what to do.

Bella could feel his fingers inside of her; she couldn't stop her body from moving along with his touch. It felt better and better for every second, and it became harder to breathe, her body was getting more tense at every touch.  
She passionately gripped his arm, and moved her hand towards his.  
Bella could feel her body telling her just how close she was.  
She couldn't help herself and started moving her hand along with his.

Rory heart was beating incredibly fast; he could fell pleasure running trough Bella's body.  
He felt her hand guiding him, helping him give her what her body wanted him too.  
She moved faster and faster in his arms, pressing his hand closer and closer to her.  
Rory looked at her body and face, seeing it move and feel, she had closed her eyes and her half open mouth moaned higher and higher, her tongue moistening her lips.

Bella felt so close now, she was seconds away from pure pleasure, she moaned "Please Rory…please don't stop…"  
Rory felt his heart pounding, he wasn't stooping; he wouldn't stop until she was spent.  
He held her tighter; he felt her whole body shake enormously in his arms.

Bella gave in, with her body tensing up and her chest rising towards the sky, she let out a low scream of pleasure and collapsed into Rory's arms.  
She was panting and almost crying of pleasure, exhaustion and joy.  
Rory could hardly believe he had given her such pleasure. He pulled her close and kissed her.

They were trying to fight their tired bodies and closing eyes, but slowly drifted off to sleep, their bodies woven together.

**III**

_Bella and Rory feel asleep in each other's arms beneath the old willow tree; at their Lovers Rendezvous.  
This story starts as they begin to wake up._

**Past, present and future**

Bella was slowly waking up, their bodies were still interwoven.  
She opened her eyes and saw Rory lying beside her; he hadn't woken up yet, and he looked peaceful and happy in her arms.  
Bella looked at his face and tried to memorize every part of it; she couldn't get herself to wake him, and just kept watching him with a joyous smile.  
Rory started stirring and she was happily waiting for him to open his wonderful eyes.

Rory started to come to, he felt Bella in his arms and remembered why he was lying there.  
It was a nice way to wake up; knowing the first thing he would see was her, he began to smile.  
He opened his eyes and saw Bella's smiling face looking at him. He let out a giggle and smiled. "Hi…" Bella moved a little closer to him, stroking his arm.  
"Hi…" Rory brushed away some hair from her face, and kissed her.

"You looked so happy…" Bella smiled big.  
"Of course…I was waking up with you in my arms…" he turned her on her back and ran his fingers through her hair.  
"You always know how to make me blush…" her cheeks turned red and she giggled.  
"Good to know…" he smiled and kissed her red cheeks.

Bella ran her hands up and down his arm, wondering "Do you know how long we slept for?"  
Rory looked around him and at the lights on the ground "Not that long I think…We still have time before we need to go back…"  
"Good…" Bella smiled "By the way…I ran into Fergus yesterday...right after we parted…I don't think he figured anything out…but it was so hard not telling him almost everything…"  
Rory smiled "I know the feeling…Simon started asking me why I was going around with a big smile on my face…I was so close to just telling him about you…" he shook his head and looked at her with a smile "It's really hard not to tell…I feel like screaming it in the courtyard…"

Bella smiled and kissed him "There you go again…making me blush…"  
Rory lifted himself of the ground and was sitting beside her, he smiled and took her hand, giving it a kiss, still holding her hand he got to his feet and pulled her off the ground.

Wrapping his hands around her back he kissed her "I love you…"  
Bella smiled and looked at him "I love you too…"  
Rory took her hand "Come…we still have a couple of hours left before we need to go back…let's go down to the stream…" he smiled and pulled away the branches so she could go through.

They were walking hand in hand smiling making their way towards the stream; Bella looked at him and smiled "I'm so glad I have finally found you…" Bella took a deep breath and sighed.  
"Me too…I would like to know though…what happened? Just curious…" he looked at her with shy smile.  
"I don't know why it happened right now…it all happened so fast…the second I saw you step up from the lake I couldn't think about anything else…But I think I have loved you for a long time…I just needed to realize it…" she smiled, looking at her feet.  
Rory couldn't help but smile "It's funny that we found each other at the same time…you would think one of us had thought about it before…" he looked at her.

"I guess our heads just needed time to find out, what our hearts already knew…" Bella felt Rory stop. He pulled her close, pressing her in towards his chest with a hand on her back and another holding her neck.  
Rory pressed his lips against hers, giving in to the feelings running through him, the kiss was long and gentle, soft and sweet, he held her tighter and caressed her back and neck with soft strokes.  
Everything seemed to grow quiet and Bella felt weak in his arms.  
She started to feel lightheaded and her legs almost gave way beneath her.

Rory feeling her slipping pulled her tighter kissing her even more passionately.  
As Rory released her lips, Bella needed to support herself for a couple of seconds.  
Holding his shoulders, she felt dizzy and breathed deeply "Wow…that…wow…"  
Bella was speechless, standing in his arms looking at him with joyful surprise in her eyes.  
Rory had to take a deep breath; he was just as surprised as her, he nodded "My thoughts exactly…"

They found their way to the stream and sat down beside it.  
Bella threw some leaves into the water, watching them float away.  
She looked around and smiled, Rory sat beside her, thinking.  
Bella noticed his absence and took his hand "What's wrong?"

Rory looked at her and smiled nervously "Nothing…I'm just thinking…" he looked down at the stream "I will have to go to Redcliff for a couple of days…the guards need new weapons from the blacksmith…" he looked at her and seemed a little sad.  
Bella tried to read him "I'll miss you…" she squeezed his hand "Are you sure that's all you where thinking about?" she touched his cheek and turned his head towards her.

Rory looked into her eyes and felt her worry and care; he sighed and kissed her cheek "It's just that…your father sends me to Redcliff about once a year…and when I go…I usually go to see my father on the way…but I got word about a month ago…"  
He swallowed a lump in his throat and his eyes grew sad "I received word that my father died about two months ago…I didn't even know he was sick…and since my mother died when I was little…well that means…I'm an orphan now…" he was close to crying, even though he rarely saw his father, he still felt the grief.

Bella felt sad for him, she almost regretted asking, she laid his head in her lap and stroked his hair "I didn't know…I'm so sorry…" she didn't know what else to say.  
"How could you…I just wished I have had the opportunity to tell him…to tell them both…that I finally found someone special to me…and now, the only thing I have to remember them by...is my father's letters and the few memories I have of my mother… " his eyes started to tear up.

Bella leaned down and kissed his eyelid "I hope you know you can talk to me about anything… whenever you need too…" she stroked his hair and kissed him.  
Rory could feel love flowing through her lips "I know…thank you…" he lay in her lap for a while, closing his eyes and feeling her fingers in his hair, it felt nice and helped getting himself together.

"We should probably go…it's getting late…" Rory lifted his head from her lap and got to his feet.  
He took Bella in his arms and held her tight, looking into her eyes, he sighed "My darling Bella…I love you so much…thank you for being here...for being you…"  
Bella smiled "I love you too…" she kissed him and held him close.

They walked homeward "When can we see each other again? Do you know how long you'll be gone? It's my birthday next week…" Bella looked at him feeling like she missed him already.  
"I know it is…I'm not sure…but I'll find a way to tell you when I'm back…we can meet up at the lake…" Rory looked like he was thinking about something, and still looked sad.

Bella held his hand tight and thought about how hard it must have been for him, entrusting her with his grief. She wanted to hold him and make everything better, make him feel loved and safe.  
Bella stopped, she squeezed his hand and walk towards him.  
She wrapped her arms around him holding him close.

Bella looked into his eyes and pulled his head towards her shoulder stroking the back of his head.  
Rory liked the feeling of her holding him with care. He held her close and smelled her hair.  
They hugged for a while, before letting each other go, sharing one last kiss before splitting up.

The next couple of days were hard for Bella, not only did she miss him terribly, but she was afraid for his trip.  
Many things could go wrong on the way to Redcliff, but she was even more worried about how he was feeling, how he felt about everything, his grief as well as their newfound love.

Bella's trusted mabari hound Max didn't seem to leave her side while Rory was gone, like he noticed her being worried and nervous. Bella slowly realized Max was looking out for her, like he wanted to tell her everything would be okay.  
She sat down on the floor beside him and stroked his head "You're such a good boy…thank you for being here…" she smiled and scratched behind his ear.  
Max gave out a happy bark and rolled over on his back. Bella scratched his belly and laughed.

Rory was working his way towards Redcliff, when he traveled through the little village where his father used to live. Rory could feel his heart filling with sadness and went toward his father's house.  
He wanted to see it one last time, and try and find something he could remember him by.  
He sat down at his father's desk and opened the top drawer.  
His father had kept all the letters Rory had sent over the years.

Rory took them out and skimmed some of them through.  
He put them in his satchel and went to close the drawer, and as he did, he noticed a small box in the back of it. He took it out and opened it.  
There was a letter and a small velvet purse in the box.  
The letter was addressed to him, he opened the letter and started to read.

***  
_My son._

_If you are reading this letter, it sadly means that I have died._

I know that I made the right decision in sending you to serve the Cousland's.  
After losing your mother I couldn't give you the life you deserved, and I know you have been happy there.

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was sick, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you, not again, I know how badly it hurt when I told you about your mother._

_I have always been proud of you my son.  
I wish you everything good, and I hope that you will find someone that will make you as happy and loved as your mother did me. That you will have the family you always deserved and wished for. _

_In the box along with this letter, you will find a purse. In this purse I have kept everything I had left of your mothers. Inside are a lock of her hair, her silver bracelet and your mother's wedding band.  
I hope it will comfort you to have these things, and that they will help you never to forget her._

_May the rest of your life be filled with love and happiness, as you so truly deserve._

_You're proud farther  
John Gilmore._

Rory opened the purse and emptied the content into his hand.  
There was lock of curly hair the same color as his, he touched it and sighed.  
The bracelet was simple but beautiful. It was made of fine silver braided together.  
The last thing inside was her wedding band. The ring was made of silver; it was oval shaped with a deep blue, crystal shaped Safire in the middle. It was surrounded by layers of silver filled with small diamond like stones. It must have cost his father a fortune when he bought it for her.

As Rory sat there with his mother's possessions, and his father's letter, he felt the tears coming and wished Bella was there to comfort him.

It was the day before Bella's birthday, and Rory hadn't returned yet.  
Bella was sitting in her windowsill, looking at the road, hoping to see him come back.  
She let out a sigh and looked at Max "He's not going to make it in time is he?" she looked disappointed and climbed down.  
She went over to her armoire and sat down; Max placed his head in her lap, whined and looked at her with worried eyes.  
"I'm sorry…let's go play!" she smiled at him and patted his head. Max waged his tail and barked.

Rory was still in Redcliff, loading the weapons onto his horse.  
He knew he would miss Bella's birthday, as there was a at least three day trip home.  
He hated that he couldn't reach her in time, he missed her badly and couldn't think about much else than her. Longing for her soft lips he got on his horse and made his way to the castle.  
He had a picture in his mind, of her standing there at the lake, looking so beautiful with the flower in her hair. Rory smiled to himself thankful for that day.

Bella had always loved her birthdays, but this time felt different.  
First of all Rory wasn't there and she missed him terribly.  
Second, because she knew that now she had turned 18, her parents would want her to find a nice young man and get married.

She had no interest in getting married right now, especially because she knew that tradition dictated that nobles would marry nobles.  
She tried not to let her frustration show at her party that evening. Even though it got harder and harder to be nice and courteous, to every young noble man her mother introduced her to.

Her brother Fergus knew her pretty well, and noticed her frustration growing.  
Bella was talking to bachelor number ten, when Fergus swooped in "Well met Ser Gerfast… I'm very sorry…but may I steal my dear sister from your company?" he smiled big and put his arms around his sister "Of course…I hope we can talk again later…" Gerfast bowed and walked away. Fergus led his sister towards the balcony "There…is that better?" he smiled big and they sat down on a bench.  
"Much better…thank you Fergus…" she took a deep breath and blew away some hair in her face.  
"You seemed a tiny bit frustrated in there…not that the willing young men would notice…but being your brother...makes me pretty good at reading when your frustrated…years of practice pushing your buttons…" he winked at her and pushed her with his elbow.  
"I know…I'm just not interested in marrying anyone in there…and I hate being pushed to…" she got a little annoyed.

Fergus put his arm around her shoulders "I noticed…no one in there you say…is there someone out there instead?" he smirked, pointing out towards the rest of Ferelden and tried to read her reaction.  
Bella got a little nervous and tried to throw him off "Yes…I'm madly in love with old man Jenkins…" she smiled and looked at him shaking her head.  
"Hmmm…well he doesn't really seem like your type…or age…" he laughed "But in all seriousness…there seems to be something bothering you these days...do you want to talk about it?" he rocked her a little in his arms.

Bella sighed "It's just…why do I have to marry as soon as possible…and why does it have to be with a spoiled noble?" she looked at her feet and shook her head in disappointment "I mean…why can't it be my choice who and when I want to marry?" she picked at her dress.  
Fergus could see she was frustrated and meant everything she was saying.  
He sighed "I see…well hmmm…it sounds like this is really bothering you…maybe you should talk to father about this…I know that it's hard to understand…but traditions are pretty set in stone for us noble's…it's not all bad though...I found Oriana…" he smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

She gave a little smile back "I know…and she is a great woman…but it's just not what I want..."  
Bella tried to decide if she should tell him about Rory "But what if…just curios…what if I fell in love with someone that wasn't a noble?" she looked at him and waited anxiously for an answer.

Fergus looked curios and a little confused "Why? Are you in love with someone? That would explain a lot of your behavior lately…" he looked at her with kind eyes and seemed to want her to trust him.  
"Well…I…maybe…" she couldn't believe she was telling him this.  
She looked up at him with pleading eyes "Please don't be mad…and please don't tell father…"

Fergus was stunned for a moment "I see…aha…well…will you tell me who it is?" worry and support shined through his eyes "I won't tell father…but you might need too eventually…" he stroked her shoulder.  
Bella sighed "Thank you…I'd rather not tell you…not yet anyway…is that okay?"  
He looked at her and smiled a little "Fair enough…well if he is worthy enough to deserve your affections...he can't be all bad…" Fergus nodded to himself "Just know you can talk to me anytime little sister…" Bella was relived "Thank you…big brother…" smiling at him she got to her feet and went back to her party.

Two day later Rory finally saw castle Cousland in the distance. It was early in the morning and he had ridden all night to save time, he unloaded the weapons and went to his room.  
He was tired and knew that Bella wouldn't be up yet, so he let himself sleep for a while.

When he woke, he had to find some way to tell her he was back.  
It was about breakfast time and he sent word to tell the Teyrn, that he had come back with the weapons. He figured that they would tell him at the table and that Bella would hear it.

Bella woke and got ready for breakfast.  
She was thinking of Rory at the table and picked at her food, she missed him too much to eat.  
Fergus sat across the table watching her, when one of the guards stepped into the room.

"My apologies my lord…but I was told to tell you…that Ser Gilmore has returned this morning with the new weapons for the guard…" Bella dropped her fork on the plate and looked up.  
Fergus looked at her and wondered.  
"Thank you Christian…that's good news…" her father nodded and the guard bowed and left the room.  
Bella excused herself a little while after, trying not to reveal anything. Fergus wondered again.

Bella ran to her room, Max looked up from the floor; Bella grabbed his head and kissed his nose. "He's back…" she jumped onto her bed and smiled. Max shook his head and lay back down.  
"I can't wait to see him…" she sighed.  
After a few very long hours, she got ready and went towards the courtyard.

Bella was walking in her own world smiling and thinking about him, she didn't even notice that Rory was watching her from the stable.  
He smiled and sped up his work, he so wanted to call out her name and run to her.  
He wanted to kiss her soft lips and hold her so badly.

Bella walked across the field and made her way to the lake.  
She knew she probably was a little early, but knew he would be worth the wait.  
Bella sat down at the edge of the lake and put her feet into the water.  
The water felt nice and cooling in the warmth.  
She leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sunlight on her face and chest.

Rory finished his work quickly and after getting something from his room, he inconspicuously made his way toward the woods. He couldn't wait to see her, to kiss her and feel her.  
When he got near the clearing, he stopped for a second and took a deep breath of joy.  
Rory walked towards the lake and saw Bella sitting at the edge.  
He stopped and just looked at her, she was beautiful and he felt how lucky he was.

Bella liked the feeling of the sun and cool water against her skin.  
She was remembering the first day they shared together, and smiled big.  
She felt like someone was watching her and opened her eyes.  
She looked around and saw Rory watching her.

Bella jumped to her feet and ran towards him. Rory smiled and opened his arm catching her as soon as she was in reach. They held each other tight.  
Rory stroked her hair and held her close, as if he was scared of losing her. Bella was holding him tight around his waist, she had missed him so much, even more that she thought.

They stood like this for a long time, before Rory lifted his head and softly embraced her face with his gentle and warm hands. He looked into her blue eyes and started to weep "I have missed you so much…my darling Bella…" he slowly moved his lips towards hers and kissed her gently.  
Bella put her hand on his and kissed him back. The kiss felt soft and sweet.  
They could feel how much they had missed each other.

Rory slowly removed his lips and looked at her. He took her hand and led her back towards the lake. They sat down at the edge of the lake, holding hands, looking at each other.  
Bella smiled "I'm so glad you're finally came back…for a moment I thought you never would…"  
"I'm glad to be back too…" Rory smiled and kissed her cheek.

Bella ran her feet through the water and looked at him "Do you want to go for a swim?" she gave him a teasing smile.  
"A swim?" Rory looked surprised; Bella nodded her head quickly and started undressing.  
Rory smiled and looked at her "Okay…" he started unbuttoning his shirt.  
They slipped into the lake and held each other close in the water.  
The cool water felt good on the warm day.

They were floating around in the water kissing, and feeling each other's wet skin.  
Their kisses grew more intense and they wanted to show each other just how much they had missed this feeling. Bella ran her hand down his back under the water and moved it towards his front.  
She caressed him and could feel him grow.

Rory felt her touch and kissed her harder, feeling his body react and his heartbeat rising.  
Bella led him inside her and moaned, starting to move in his arms.  
Rory leaned her backwards supporting her at the waist and back, kissing her breasts.  
She felt even more aroused and bit her lip.  
He pulled her back towards him and kissed her intently, holding her side and back, helping her move.

Their breathing grew heavier. Rory leaned Belle up against the tall soft edge of the lake and caressed her breast, running his hands between them, moving faster and faster.  
Bella turned him around, placing his back against the edge. She ran her hands up his arms, one hand caressing his cheek, moving her other hand into his wet hair, gripping it and pressing her body up against him. Rory moved his arms along with her movements, pressing her closer.

He kissed her, their body's every muscles tensing up, they moaned higher and Bella took control.  
She moved more and more in his arms, trembling and moaning, making everything feel incredible.  
Rory moaned higher and faster, feeling himself inside of her.  
He let out a scream as he gave in.  
Bella slowly stopped moving and at a loss of breath she held him around his neck.  
Rory gave her a soft kiss and held her close.

**IV**

_This story starts with Bella and Rory finally reunited after his trip to Redcliff, floating in the cool lake, holding each other close._

**Emotions**

They made their way up from the lake, hand in hand, spent and happy.  
Bella started to get dressed and sat down on the warm grass. Rory put on his pants and sat down beside her. He gave her a kiss "By the way…happy birthday…I'm so sorry I didn't make it in time…" Bella smiled "Thank you...I'm sorry you missed it too...It was my worst birthday ever..." She shook her head in frustration over her parents' attempts to find her a match.  
"Why? What happened?" he looked at her with worry.

Bella sighed "Well...mostly because you weren't there and I missed you so much...and at my party...my parents kept dragging me around to meet every single noble man in the room..." she sighed again "I just became so frustrated...and had Fergus not excused us and talked with me for a while...I swear I would have thrown my drink in the next nobles face..." she looked frustrated.

Rory couldn't help but giggle for a second as he got a mental picture of a very wet and confused noble. But then Rory got nervous "That does sound like a bad day...are your parents trying to make you..." he looked at her afraid to ask.  
"A match...yes...but I am not interested...I should be able to make my own decisions...not blindly have to follow tradition…" Bella looked determent and strong looking out over the lake.

Bella looked beautiful, Rory was both relived and a little afraid for the future "I see...sorry I brought it up..." he nervously looked down into the grass.  
Bella looked at him and realized she had hit a nerve "I'm sorry Rory...let's just focus on now instead..." she smiled and lay down on the ground pulling him to her chest.  
Rory could hear her heart and started to feel a little better.

Rory got up on his elbow, supporting his head he looked at her with a sweet smile "I have something that I would like to give you..." Bella looked surprised and smiled.  
Rory reached into his pocket and pulled out his mother's bracelet, looking at it with a sigh.  
He presented it to her, hoping she would accept it "My father left it to me...it used to be my mother's..."  
Bella looked at him with surprised confusion "Rory its beautiful...but I couldn't...not when it's all you have of your mother's..."  
"Darling Bella...I have thought this through... and I want you to have it... I love you...and don't worry it's not the only thing of hers he left me..." he kissed her forehead and presented it to her again.

Bella hesitated; she looked at him trying to be absolutely sure that he truly meant it. She finally accepted his offer and placed the bracelet on her wrist "Thank you...thank you so much...I know how much it must mean to you...I'll always remember this...my wonderful Rory...I love you too…" she sighed and softly ran her finger over the bracelet, admiring it.  
Rory was glad he had decided to give it to her.  
He softly grabbed her chin leading her lips towards his, kissing her tenderly.

When Bella returned home late that afternoon, she walked around in a daze.  
Bella kept looking at Rory's gift, getting butterflies in her stomach.  
On the way to her room, she bumped into her brother "Ups…hi Fergus…my sweet big brother…I didn't see you coming…" she chuckled and gave him a big hug.  
Fergus looked at her with a confused smile and raised his eyebrow "Hello little sister…are you okay? You seem a little...weird…" he looked at her with wondering eyes.  
Bella nodded playfully and smiled big "Yes…never been better…" she laughed and looked at the bracelet again.

Fergus chuckled and saw the bracelet "Any particular reason I wonder? Hmmm…I have never noticed that before…" he pointed at the bracelet and smirked.  
Bella quickly hid her hand behind her back and tried to change the subject "So where are you going Fergus?" her cheeks turned red.  
Fergus looked at her with suspicious eyes and smiled "It's from him isn't it? The one you won't tell me about…" he crossed his arms and looked at her with a cross smile.  
Bella sighed and smirked at him "Hmm didn't work huh…you know me a little too well brother…yes…it's from him…" she showed him the bracelet with a dreamy look on her face "Sorry…but I'm just not ready for anyone to know who it is yet…it's all so complicated…" her smile started to grow smaller.

Fergus sighed and took her hand looking at the bracelet "It's a beautiful bracelet…he must really care for you? But it's not too hard to figure you out these days baby sister…your acting all kinds of strange…" he gave her a teasing smile "If it is as complicated as you say...you will need to be more careful…It's not going to take long before Mother or Father will notice you acting funny…I'm just trying to help you out a little…" he smiled and kissed her forehead.  
Bella nodded "I know…thank you Fergus...you're a wonderful brother…It's just so hard to hide my feelings these days…it's like they keep trying to burst out of my chest…" she crossed her hand over her chest and smiled.

"You've got it bad haven't you? I wish you would tell me who it is that's making you this happy…I think I would like him…" he gave a playful wink and smile "But…just tread carefully Bella…and try not to get hurt…"  
Bella sensed worry in his voice and gave him a hug "I will Fergus…thank you for being so supportive…" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a thankful smile.

The next several months, Bella and Rory meet up as much as they could.  
Even though, it wasn't always easy to find the time and opportunity.  
It had been almost five days since they saw each other last, and they were starting to miss each other terribly.  
Bella walked down to the courtyard, if nothing else, to see him from a distance.

Rory was washing his horse in the courtyard and saw Bella coming through the gates.  
He could feel how much he missed her and felt the longing in his heart.  
She was beautiful as always.  
Bella saw him watching her and smiled to him, trying not to be too obvious.  
She was interrupted by her father and brother coming towards her.

They were accompanied by two men, the oldest she recognized as Arl Howe, but she wasn't sure about the other one.  
"Ahh pup… there you are…we were looking for you...you remember Arl Howe my dear…and this is his son Thomas…" her father took her shoulder and gestured towards the young man.  
"Of course…hello Arl Howe…pleasure to meet you again as well as your son…" she smiled courteously and nodded. Rory was watching from behind his horse, not far from them.

Her father smiled big and turned to Arl Howe "Well…should we let them get to know each other? I have something I wish to discuss with you…" he smiled at Thomas and turned his gaze to Bella with an authoritative look. She knew what he had in mind and did not like it.  
Her father and Arl Howe started walking away and he turned towards Fergus standing beside Bella "Didn't you have something to do my Son?" hinting him to leave.  
Fergus started to moved when he felt Bella discreetly grabbing his arm to make him stay "In a moment father…I just have a quick question or two…" he smiled at him and nodded.  
"Very well…just don't forget it…" his father looked at him with impatience "Of course not father…" he smiled again as their father left.

Rory quickly figured out what Bella's father was trying to do, and started to grow anxious.  
Fergus broke the silence "So…Thomas…why did your father bring you here this fine day?"  
Thomas smiled and looked at him "Father had business to discuss with the Teyrn…so I figured I would tag a long and meet you and your beautiful sister…" he smiled deviously at Bella.  
Rory could feel a knot forming in his stomach and his hands started to warm up.  
Well-mannered as always, Bella smiled courteously "You are too kind…" all the while wanting to tell him to go far away and leave her alone.

"Surely not…" Thomas smirked at her and ran his eyes down her body.  
Bella felt uncomfortable and annoyed, she could see right through his compliments.  
Rory had stopped washing his horse and felt his hand tighten around the brush.  
Fergus took offence to Thomas's directness and sleazy behavior, but had been raised to be polite, even in unpleasant company "Aha…well how long will you be here for then?"

Thomas smiled and removed his eyes from Bella "Only for today I'm afraid…such a shame when there is such pleasant company to be had here…" he looked at Bella with an annoying smile.  
Bella wanted to slap him, but took a deep breath and smiled "You flatter me…"  
Rory felt frustrated, he couldn't stand watching Bella talk to him, he wanted to march over and give him a piece of his mind.

Fergus could feel Bella getting more and more irritated and he didn't exactly like him either "Yes how sad…but I have a question if I may…do you know much about swords? If so I would rather like your thoughts on one of mine…" Fergus smiled and gestured towards the armory.  
Thomas seemed to be intrigued "Well yes actually…I'm quite adapt in swords and the like…I will gladly take a look…" he smiled arrogantly "Till we meet again my lady…hopefully sooner than later…" he took Bella's hand and kissed it looking up at her with a sleazy smile.  
Bella felt her skin crawl, but smiled politely "It was very nice meeting you Thomas…"

Rory couldn't stand it anymore; he threw the brush hard on the ground and kicked the bucket almost half across the courtyard as he walked away.  
Fergus noticed Rory's reaction and quickly realized why.  
He led Thomas towards the armory and smiled to his sister.  
Bella looked grateful and relived; she smiled at him and whispered a thank you.

Late that evening, Fergus knocked on her door.  
Bella opened it and smiled at her brother "Thank you so much for this afternoon Fergus…I couldn't stand to be around him a second longer…did it take long to get rid of him?"  
Fergus smiled "I know the feeling…yes I had to talk to him for at least an hour before he and the Arl had to go…I will not miss him…" Fergus took a deep breath of relief.  
"May I come in for a moment? I have something I would like to talk with you about…" he smiled softly.  
"Of course…" Bella let him in and closed the door. They sat down at the foot of her bed.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Bella turned towards him and smiled.  
"Well…your mystery man…it's Ser Gilmore isn't it?" he looked at her with curios eyes and waited for an answer.  
Bella froze and looked at him with wondering eyes "How…" she shook her head in shock "Yes…it's Rory…how did you find out…"  
Fergus took a deep breath "I thought so…that's what you meant when you said it was complicated…hmmm…" he nodded to himself "I had my suspicions…but I was sure after today…" Bella looked confused "After today?"

Fergus looked at her "Yes…you were busy being polite so you didn't notice…Rory was not happy…he had a very hard time seeing you talk to Thomas…he kicked his bucket half across the courtyard in frustration…not that I blame him...Thomas was very sleazy and far to direct…" Fergus raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"I didn't even notice…I hope he didn't think I liked Thomas…oh no...he did didn't he?" Bella held a hand over her mouth and grew nervous.  
"Well...you are a very convincing when you need to be…and if Roland is as much in love with you as it seems…well…then it's not too hard to get jealous…" Fergus took her hand and could feel her shaking a little.  
Bella felt anxious, she was afraid that she had hurt Rory's feelings, but at the same time, she felt frustrated that he didn't trust her.

Fergus put his arm around her and kissed her head "Don't worry sis…everything will be alright…"  
He squeezed her a little and stroked her shoulder "But you will need to tell father eventually…and I honestly don't know what he will say…but I know you can't keep on like this…but first you need to talk to talk to Roland…"

Bella removed her hand and nodded "I know I will have to tell him at some point…but I'm just so scared to…" she got up and started to walk back and forth on the floor, picking at her nails and biting her lip "I need to see Rory…I can't let him go around thinking that I will leave him for that awful Thomas…but how…"  
Fergus contemplated for a moment and went over to Bella, he stopped her, holding her shoulders. "Why don't the two of us take a midnight stroll?" he winked at her and smiled.  
Bella looked at him and smiled a little, she gave him a hug and sighed "Thank you Fergus…thank you…lets go…"

They made their way towards Rory's room.  
As they got close, Fergus went ahead and told the guards to move further down the hall.  
He came back and looked around "Okay…the path should be clear now…but I can't wait around till your finished talking to him...so you will have to find a way to sneak back to your room later…"

Bella nodded and gave him a hug "Thank you again…what would I ever do without you…"  
Fergus smiled big "You would surely fall over and die…" he chuckled "Now…I will wait here for a while before I go…just in case…but I'm sure everything will be fine…" he nodded towards Rory's room.  
Bella walked down the hall towards Rory's room, feeling her nerves grow bigger for every step.

Rory was lying on his bed, still affected by the episode earlier.  
He felt like screaming, of both frustration and sadness. He heard a knock at the door and got up.  
He didn't really feel like talking to anyone, but still opened the door.  
He was surprised when he opened the door and found Bella standing on the other side.

Rory quickly pulled her inside, locking the door after her "What are you doing here?" he looked confused, surprised and a little frustrated.  
Bella looked at him with sad eyes "I needed to see you…we have to talk about today…"  
Rory got anxious "I'm not sure I want too...it was pretty obvious what your father had in mind…" He looked away and could feel a knot in his stomach; it seemed to grow bigger for every second.

Bella walked towards him "Exactly…what my father had in mind…I would never do something like that to you..." she looked at him with pleading eyes "I don't want any spoiled and sleazy noble like that Thomas…I want you...and the fact that you don't trust me or my feeling towards you..." she was close to crying and shut her eyes "That hurts...it hurts so much..." she lowered her head and placed her hands over her heart, tears ran down her cheeks.

Rory's heart almost broke seeing her like this; he felt angry at himself for making her feel this way and regretted everything.  
He quickly went over to her and held her like never before. He pulled her closer and closer, and repeatedly kissed her head "I'm so sorry Bella...I'm so sorry...I've been such a fool...I never meant to hurt you like this...I love you...so much…" Rory looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her.  
"I just couldn't stand him and the way he was acting...I'm so sorry...can you please...please forgive me?...I'm just so scared of loosing you..." he held her tight waiting for a response.

Bella felt relived and put her hand around his waist, holding him close "I know you didn't mean to...and of course I can forgive you...I'm just so scared of loosing you too..." sighing, she looked at him with nervous and caring eyes.  
Rory placed his hand on her cheek and led her lips to his.  
He kissed her passionately and didn't ever want to let her go again.  
Bella returned his affections and pulled him closer. Pressing her body against his, she led her hand onto the back off his head and grabbed his hair, kissing him vigorously.

Rory moved Bella towards his bed, not detaching his lips for a second.  
He had missed her sweet lips and her soft skin.  
He felt an urge to show her just how sorry he was, and how much he loved her.  
Rory held her close placing her on his bed.  
Bella embraced her beloved and held him close, all the while feeling just how much she had missed and needed him, these last few days.

They wanted to feel each other. They started to undress each other slowly, getting more and more passionate and aroused for every part of clothing they removed.  
Rory caressed every part of Bella; longing for her touch he kissed her soft lips.  
Bella ran her fingers all over his body, softly running her nails on his skin.  
She hungrily kissed his neck and bit it lightly.

She was driving Rory wild and he wanted her more than ever before.  
He kissed her with ferocious passion holding her tight.  
Bella could feel herself giving in to her untamed desires and gave herself to Rory completely.

Rory entered her with desire, kissing her neck and chest. He took her hand and held tight, kissing her even more intensely. Bella moaned and squeezed his hand.  
She led her other hand down his back and placed her hand at his hip and pressed him deeper inside her. She moaned higher and held him tighter.  
He tightened his grip on her hand and pushed deeper into her, moving faster and harder.  
Bella started moaning "Yes...yes...Rory please..." she felt everything with great pleasure.  
She was getting loud and untamed.

Rory took great pleasure in her reactions, and grew even more passionate.  
He ran his thumb over her lips, holding her cheek.  
Bella felt his touch and bit his finger lightly, kissing it as her whole body started to tremble, gasping for air.

Rory held her hand firm and looked into her eyes. He pressed himself as far into her as he could, moving faster moaning uncontrollably, and giving in to the passion, he started to shake intensely.  
Hand in hand, they reached extreme pleasure, wild and untamed, filled with unbridled passion.  
Panting and shaking, with their bodies spent, they held each other tight.

"Hmmm...maybe I should talk to more nobles?" Bella giggled and bit her lip, giving Rory a playful smile. Rory laughed and smiled to her, holding her in his arms.  
"It will happen again you know...my parents want me to marry...no matter what I might want..." Bella got worried again, she didn't want to think of it, but knew they wouldn't stop trying.  
"I know..." Rory sighed and grew quiet.

"If only I could just tell father that I don't want this...that I don't want to be bound to tradition...If only he knew how I felt about you...but that would mean telling him...and we can't risk that…" Bella grew sad and frustrated.  
Rory made a decision; he took a deep breath "I think we have to...I think I have to talk to your father..." he nodded determent on his decision, looking into the ceiling.  
Bella raised herself from his chest and looked at him, she looked confused and surprised.

She put her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes "Come again!?"  
Rory looked at her "We can't keep doing this...I love you so much...and we can't keep hiding it much longer...today proved that..." he stroked her cheek and looked at her with care as well as concern for the future.  
Bella sighed "I know...I wish we didn't need to keep it from everyone...well besides Fergus...but if we do this...if we tell father...we have no idea how he will react…"

Rory looked puzzled "Fergus, he knows? How?"  
Bella sighed "How do you think I got past the guards?" she smiled nervously.  
"Remember I told you we talked at my party...he got out of me that I was in love...I didn't tell him who...but he suspected you I guess...he was sure after today...it's thanks to him I'm even here right now..."  
Rory was surprised, he looked at her and kissed her softly "Then I owe him my thanks..."

Afraid of what morning might bring, they embraced each other and held tight, slowly drifting to sleep.

**V**

_After seeing Bella talking to Arl Howe's son, Rory got jealous.  
After talking to her brother Fergus, Bella went to Rory.  
Emotions were high and Rory have now decided to tell her father about them.  
They fell asleep after passionately making up. _

**Love and obligations**

It was very early in the morning, when the sun shining through the window in Rory's room, woke him. He opened his eyes and saw Bella lying with her back turned, beside him.  
Rory moved closer and embraced her, holding her tight, he smelled her hair and enjoyed the moment. He loved the felling of waking up next to her.  
He knew he had to wake her and get her to her room, but wanted to stay like this, in this moment, as long as possible.

Bella slowly woke, feeling Rory holding her close, she smiled to herself enjoying his soft embrace.  
She felt safe and warm in his arms, and liked the feeling of him smelling her hair.  
Bella slowly turned around and smiled "Good morning my sweet Rory...what time is it?"  
Rory kissed her softly and smiled back "Good morning darling Bella...I'm not sure...but the sun is rising so we don't have too much time before we need to get you to your room…"

"We'll just have to make the most of it then..." Bella ran her fingers in his hair and on the back of his neck. Rory closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch.  
He looked down at her, into her blue wonderful eyes and smiled.  
He led his lips towards hers and gave her a warm and soft kiss.  
They were still naked after the night before and Rory couldn't help himself and caressed her body.  
Her soft skin felt pleasing against his fingertips, and he felt his body ache for hers.

Bella took pleasure in his caresses and gently gripped his hair. She could feel herself wanting more.  
Rory kissed her softly on her lips, he continued down her neck kissing every step of the way.  
Bella could feel his soft lips and felt a tingling under her skin as he kissed and caressed her.  
Rory continued to her breasts, gently kissing and caressing them, moving further and further down her body. Bella bit her lip and ran her fingers in his hair.  
He kissed her stomach softly, moving further down between her legs, towards her.

He softly kissed her and he could feel her tremble. He ran his tongue in small circles and strokes, feeling her move and react, enjoying every movement.  
Bella moaned and closed her eyes, grabbing his hair and pushing her head back into the pillow.  
Rory kept going, running his tongue and kissing her, caressing her thighs and body, he could feel her tense up and shake.  
Bella moaned higher and higher until she felt herself surrender to the pleasure.  
Holding her breath she shook and lifted her chest towards the ceiling.

Bella was trembling when Rory moved up towards her, entering her.  
He moved slowly and kissed her neck, raising himself from her, moving deeper inside of her.  
Bella could feel him moving and ran her hands on his back, moving along with him, moaning.  
She moved her hands into his hair and raised herself to kiss him.

Rory felt her body move with his and kissed her.  
Bella grabbed him and turned him on his back, kissing him intensely she moved on top of him.  
She kissed him again and raised herself, stretching her arm with her hands on his warm and sweaty chest.

Rory felt her move and push down on top of him, he caressed her body and soft breasts, moving his hands down her side, holding her hips he helped her move.  
Bella moved more and more, moaning and breathing faster, feeling Rory inside and beneath her.  
Rory tightened his hold on her hips, moving with her.

Everything felt unbelievably good; he started to tense up and gasped for air.  
Bella leaned in and kissed him, all the while moving slower and deeper. They started to quake, moaning and kissing they felt everything intensely and let out a soft scream of pleasure.

Bella laid down beside Rory. Holding his chest, she kissed his cheek.  
Rory stroked her shoulder and held her tight kissing her head "Now that was making the most of it..." he chuckled, moving her lips towards his, kissing her tenderly.  
Bella giggled and smiled, she kissed him softly and held him close.

"Not that I want to...but I think we need to find a way to get me to my room soon..." Bella stroked his chest.  
"I know...but hopefully we won't need to sneak around much longer..." Rory kissed her and placed his forehead against hers closing his eyes "I love you Bella…"

They sneaked out, and managed to get Bella to her room undetected.  
After checking the coast was clear, they shared one last kiss before they parted.  
Bella closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it; she sighed and looked at Max. "Ohh Max...I don't know whether to be incredibly happy or afraid..." Max went over to her and ran his head on her thigh. Bella petted him and lay down on her bed.  
She closed her eyes, thinking of Rory and fell asleep.

Rory went back to his room, nervous about his choice and afraid of the possible outcome.  
He got dressed, making ready for work. He thought about everything that happened the day before, and became more and more determent that it had to be done.  
Rory had always been treated well by the Cousland's and held them in high regard. That was yet another part of his decision; he could not keep them in the dark, not when they had been good to him for almost all his life, ever since he arrived to serve them at age 5.

Bella had a hard time at the breakfast table, her nerves affected her appetite and the fact she was sitting near her father only made is worse.  
Fergus noticed her and started to wonder if something had gone wrong during her talk with Roland.  
He felt disheartened and nervous.  
Bella noticed him looking at her with worry in his eyes, she smiled lightly to try and make him feel better. She didn't want her mood to affect him.  
After breakfast she went back to her room, not able to look at her parents, fearing for the day to come.

Fergus knocked on her door and Bella opened.  
As soon as she saw him, her nerves took over and she began to tear up.  
Fergus hugged her tight and closed the door behind them "My dear little sister...what is wrong...did something go wrong last night?" he kissed her cheek.

Bella shook her head and looked up at him "I...no...nothing went wrong...it's just my nerves getting the better of me..." she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I got worried at breakfast...you seemed so unhappy...I was afraid I had given you bad advice in talking with him…" he sighed and sat down beside her on the bed "But why are you so nervous? What's going on?" he held her hand and looked at her.

Bella dried her eyes and took a deep breath "After all that happened yesterday...Rory has decided to..." she sighed "Decided to talk to father...today...and now...I'm just so scared of what's going to happen..." she looked down at the bracelet.  
Fergus squeezed her hand "I see...that explains a lot...I honestly don't know how farther will react...I wish I could tell you what will happen...but I can't...but

I will always be here...whatever happens…" he kissed her head and gave her another hug.  
Bella was glad Fergus was there "Thank you Fergus...how did I ever deserve such a great big brother?" she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"That is a very good question...I can't for the life of me think of why..." he chuckled and nudged her with his elbow. Bella giggled and pushed back.

Rory had a long day, he had many things that needed to be done and wanted to do them well.  
He played scenarios through his mind, what he would say and what the Teyrn might say and do.  
He feared the worst and hoped for the best.

After supper, Bella's parents went to the study next to the library.  
Bella followed them there and went on to the courtyard, in search for Rory.  
The castle was quiet and only a few guards were still working. The air seemed heavy.  
Rory was standing outside the stable, grooming his horse, when he saw Bella standing in the entrance to the castle. He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing that it was time.

Bella was watching him as he moved towards her, she felt her heart beating and wanted to run, afraid of what was about to happen. They met in the entrance and looked at each other.  
Rory sighed nervously "Are you ready?" Bella looked at him and nodded "As ready as I'll ever be..." anxiously they made their way to the library.

Bella knocked on the study's door and heard her father's voice from inside "Come in…"  
Bella opened it with a deep breath, sticking in her head "Good evening mother, father...I...we...need to talk to you both..." she could fell her heart beat like crazy.  
"Come on in pup...who are we?" her father looked at her and smiled a little.  
She stepped into the room with Rory right behind her "Roland and I..." she closed the door behind them moving towards the desk.  
Her parents looked puzzled "Very well...what is it you need to talk to us about?" her farther looked at her with curios eyes, and her mother was patiently waiting for the answer.

Bella sighed and looked at her father "Well...we...how do I say this?" she took a deep breath.  
Before she had a chance to talk again, Rory took over "My lord...My lady...there is no easy way to say this..." he took a deep breath "I...am in love with your daughter..." he could feel his hands shaking down his side.

Bella took his hand and looked at her father "And I...am in love with him too..." she stood her ground waiting desperately for her parents to say something.  
Her parents was shocked, they looked between Bella and Rory down to them holding hands.  
There eyes were big and confused, her farther placed his hands on the desk slowly pushing himself to his feet.

Her father moved around the table and stood in front of them "You are what? I don't understand pup..." he looked confused and frustrated.  
Her mother laid a hand on his shoulder and looked surprised at them.  
Bella got even more nervous and squeezed Rory's hand "I love him father..."  
Rory held her hand tight "My lord...I know this must come as a shock...but I love her...and we came here today to tell you...and to ask for your approval..." he looked at her father with earnest eyes.

Bella's father took a deep breath and looked at them "I appreciate your honesty...but you must know that this...this relationship would never last…" he looked authoritative and assertive "Isabella...you are a noble...and you know that tradition dictates you marry another noble...Ser Gilmore...you are a knight...therefore this...romance...is not possible!"

Rory started to panic "But my lord...please...you must understand how I feel about her..." her father interrupted him "No!...you hear this...this affair ends now!" her father raised his voice "If Bella stays with you...it will not only ruin the Cousland reputation...but it will destroy hers as well..." he pointed towards Bella and shook his head.

Rory froze, he never wanted this, he didn't think that the two of them being involved, would potentially hurt her. He loved her and never wanted anything bad to happen to her.  
But the thought of losing her, was too much to bear "Is there no way this...that you..." his heart was pounding in his chest as her father interrupted him "No!...we will not give our approval in this..."  
Bella could feel a knot in her stomach, growing more and more as the discussion grew worse.  
She felt her eyes tear up and cursed the situation inside "Father please!" she looked at him and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I have said no...you both will have to accept that..." her father looked determent and they knew there was nothing they could do to change his mind.

Rory had to admit defeat and bowed his head "Very well my lord...I am sorry...for any problems I have caused..." he let go of Bella's hand and looked at the floor "I will take my leave now...I hope you will still keep me under your service..." he looked at Bella, his eyes filling up with tears and walked out the door.  
Bella stood still; she couldn't believe what had just happened, she was shaking and the tears slowly ran down her cheeks, she realized she hadn't breathed for a while and took a deep trembling breath, lightly shaking her head in disbelieve.

Rory went towards the courtyard, feeling sadness, anger and frustration filling his heart and body.  
As he opened the front entrance he saw the rain pouring down in the courtyard, lightning filling the sky in flashes of light.  
He walked toward the stable, his tears dueling the rain on his face.  
Halfway there he screamed and fell to his knees.

He looked into the sky and felt his heart breaking, he screamed of pain and sorrow.  
Clinching his hands in fist on his legs, cursing the decision he had made the night before.  
After a while he reluctantly got to his feet and went to the stable and sat down in the hay, holding his chest tightly he cried.

Bella was still standing in the study, not moving a muscle or saying a word.  
Her mother went over towards her and touched her cheek "This is for the best dear...it might not seem so now...but it is...and you will get over this...we are doing this for your own good..." she stroked her cheek and laid her hand on her shoulder.  
Her father took the other and squeezed it softly.

Bella was overwhelmed; she looked at her parents and nodded in a state of chock "Yes...yes mother...I can't...I...may I please be excused?" her tears kept falling and she felt ill.  
"Of course pup..." her father gave her a kiss on her cheek and opened the door.  
Bella walked out into the library and heard the door close behind her.  
She took a deep breath and started to walk, heartbroken and crying.

Her father looked at his wife as he closed the door "Eleanor...did we do the right thing?" he looked doubtful and she took his hand and sighed "I don't know Bryce...I think we did...it is for her best...however it must feel right now..." Bryce nodded and took a deep breath "I know... but then...why do I feel so bad?" he sank down his head and shook it.

Rory was still crying in the stable, listening to the rain and thunder, he looked towards the door and saw Bella standing just outside, soaking wet, holding herself and crying.  
He got up and took a blanket; he walked towards her and pulled her inside.  
Draping her in the blanket he led her towards the hay and sat her down.

Rory could feel her shake of both cold and sadness, and held her close.  
"How...how could you just go like that...I thought you loved me...I can't believe anything that just happened..." she was shaking her head, staring at the floor.

Rory kissed her head and looked into the ceiling "Of course I love you...more than anyone ever...but...you know your father was right..." he sighed "I will not be the one...the one who ruins you or your family...I owe them too much...and I love you far too much..." he kissed her head.  
"If only we had their blessing...if only they would give it..." Bella cried and put her head on his chest, holding him tightly.  
"I know...but I can't see a way for that to happen...they are both stubborn and tradition bound...and they are doing this out of love for you..." tears ran slowly down his cheek as he pulled her close.

"I know..." Bella realized that this moment, might be the last time they would ever be able to hold each other again. She held him even tighter.  
Rory felt her tighten her hold and ran his hand in her hair to her cheek, softly grabbing her chin, leading her lips to his. Rory kissed her, trying to memorize the feeling of her soft lips.  
Bella reached into his hair savoring every moment, pulling him tighter.  
He held her close stroking her back and neck, kissing her passionately.

They moved towards the hay, kissing intensely and holding each other close in their arms.  
They knew this would probably be the last time they would ever feel each other again.  
Rory wanted to memorize every part of her, holding and caressing her, undressing her slowly.  
Bella wanted to feel him, to touch him, never to forget him, taking off his clothes feeling and touching him.  
They joined together in a loving embrace, committing everything to memory.

They moved together in the rhythm of their hearts beating.  
Knowing that they would never feel this way about another.

Holding each other tight, they looked into each other's eyes, keeping their gaze, telling each other that they would always remember this, that they would always love each other, would always be their first love, tears ran down their cheeks.  
They kissed, kissed like they would never lay eyes on each other again, telling each other that they would never feel this way again.

They were holding each other close, not wanting to let the other go.  
Stalling the moment they feared and hated.  
Bella held him tight, using every moment left to feel him and remember him.  
Rory was doing the same, memorizing every part of her.

After a while, they knew the moment had come, to wait any longer would make it impossible.  
They got dressed with their backs against each other, tearing up and cursing the moment inside.  
They got to their feet and held each other close and kissed for one last time.  
The kiss showed all the feelings running through them, all the love and frustration, the sadness and the pain, the care and the loss.

They looked into each other's eyes and broke their embrace.  
Bella moved towards the door, her head to the ground and her eyes dripping with tears.  
Rory watched her go clinching his hands in fists desperately wanting to stop this.

Bella stood in the door and turned around; she looked into Rory's eyes holding her hand over her chest "Goodbye...Ser Gilmore..."  
Rory bowed and tears pushed through "Goodbye...Lady Isabella..."  
Bella walked away, Rory stood motionless for a while, watching her till she disappeared into the rain. Sorrow took over his heart and he fell to the floor. Curled together, he laid in the hay crying himself to sleep. Cursing the decision he had made the night before.

Bella walked to her room, tears running down her cheeks, feeling her heart breaking.  
She opened the door and stepped into her room; she let out a cry of despair and moved to her bed.  
She lay down on her bed, crying and holding her chest.

She heard someone enter the room through the still open door, closing it behind them.  
Her brother laid down behind her and held her tightly, cradling her and holding her close, comforting her with small strokes of her hair.  
She cried herself to sleep, with the loving arms of her brother holding her safe.

**VI**

_The next part happens several months after Bella and Rory's parting.  
This part is during the day and night of the attack.  
I will not be following the story of the game completely, but incorporate parts of it._

**Treachery and honor**

Bella woke up and got ready for breakfast.  
The parting was still affecting her, and she would not let the bracelet out of sight.  
But she had begun to be able to go through the days without breaking down at the sight of him.  
She had not talked to him since, and had hardly looked at him, given that it was too painful.

Bella had not stopped loving him, but knew that her parents would never give their blessing.  
Her parents had waited a while before trying to find her a match, but had slowly started again.  
Bella didn't blame her parents, but refused to listen to their plea for her to find a husband.

Rory was as heartbroken as Bella, but had lost himself in work to fight the urge to break down and run away, every time he saw her or anything that reminded him of her.  
He also wanted to prove his loyalty to the Cousland's and regain some of his lost trust.  
Rory had heard that there was a Grey Warden at the castle, looking for recruits.

It would be an honor to join, and wished he would be considered.  
Not just for the honor, but also for a chance to get away.  
He could hardly stand the idea of leaving the castle, least of all to leave her.  
But at the same time, not stand staying.

Bella's father had called her to the main hall, and when she arrived, she was met by not only her father, but also Arl Howe and a mysterious authoritative looking man in armor.  
Her father introduced them, and Bella immediately found a fascination for the Grey Warden.  
Her father told her, that the Grey Warden Duncan, was looking for recruits, but would not allow her to be one; even though Duncan saw great potential in her.

A possible Blight was brewing and she had a hard time just standing by, watching her father and brother go into battle without her "Now pup...you know you need to stay here and see to things...I will not risk losing both my children...it's hard enough to let your brother go..."  
Bella was disappointed, but went on to fulfill her task of seeking out her brother.  
She was to tell him of Arl Howe's men's late arrival, and that he would have to leave tonight, alone.  
She would miss him terribly; he had been an enormous support for her during these several months.

On her way to her brother, she met her mother.  
She was accompanied by Lady Landra and her son Darrien, as well as her lady-in-waiting Iona.  
Bella remembered Lady Landra from the last party they had been to, she had gotten very drunk, and had kept trying to match up Bella with her older son, and kept making passes at Fergus.

Bella had refused her as politely as possible, but had been quite annoyed at her.  
"Lady Landra...so nice to see you again..." she kept seeing a picture of her hitting on Fergus, who was about to die laughing, having to excuse himself time and again.  
Bella almost laughed, but kept it in, as well-raised as she was.  
Lady Landra introduced her to her other son Darrien, and it was clear what her intention was for this. Bella was polite and civil, but nothing more, she was still not interested in any match.  
Even though, her mother discreetly tried to press her to more.

After a while they excused themselves and left, leaving Bella alone with her mother.  
"That Darrien seems like an honorable man...does he not?" her mother smiled at her.  
"Mother I am not interested...you can try as much as you like...but I will not bow to tradition in this..." Bella looked confidently at her and crossed her arms.

Her mother sighed "Very well dear...now where are you going?" she looked at her with waiting eyes.  
"I am going to Fergus…he needs to ride on before the others...Arl Howe's men are delayed…" she looked at her mother with curious eyes "Mother...do you know there is a Grey Warden in the castle?" her mother looked at her "Yes...but you can forget about joining...I will not risk losing my only daughter...so please forget you ever saw him…" she looked determent and a little nervous.

"But if Grey Warden's are needed…I can't just stand idly by...not while father and Fergus could use my help…" she looked at her mother with insistent eyes.  
Her mother sighed "It would indeed be an honor for you...but no...we will not risk you getting killed…" she looked at her with resolute eyes "I love you my dear...you know that don't you?"  
Bella was surprised at her last remark and grew nervous "Yes mother...but why are you telling me this?" she looked at her waiting for an answer.  
Her mother sighed "I'm just so worried about you my dear...and I fear the time to come..."

Bella looked at her and smiled a little "They'll be okay mother...I have faith in them...I just wish I could do something to help...other than staying here..." Bella sighed.  
Her mother took a little comfort in her words and gave her a hug "Thank you dear...now get going...Fergus needs to be told...and you should say goodbye…" she shoved Bella towards their rooms and smiled lightly, returning to her husband.

Bella went towards Fergus's room and could hear him talking with his wife and son.  
Fergus was comforting Oriana kissing her cheek "Now my dear...I'm sure everything will be fine...and Oren...you'll be the man of the house while me and father are away...make me proud son..." he lifted his son into the air laughing and gave him a kiss.

As Fergus sat him down, he saw Bella standing in the door, smiling at him "Hello little sister... have you come to smile at me or are you giving me a hug?" he smiled and opened his arms.  
Bella gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek "Better?" she smiled "I'm here to tell you that you'll have to ride ahead without father...Howe's men are late..."

Fergus let out a sigh "Typical...well so be it…" he nodded.  
Bella looked at him and smiled nervously "You will be sorely missed while you are away brother...I would have liked to join you...but father has a mind of his own..." she shrugged her shoulders.  
"I would have enjoyed your company sister...but I like the idea of you taking care of our home and family while I'm away..." he smiled and looked at his wife and son.

Bella smiled at her nephew "Well Oren...what mischief we will get into..." she laughed and smiled.  
"I can't wait auntie...will you teach me how to use a sword?" Oren smiled big and gestured into the air. His mother laid a hand on his shoulder "I would rather not have that my dear...you're not quite old enough for swords..." his mother looked at him with worry and care.  
Oren looked at her and frowned "But I want to see a sword..."  
Fergus smiled "You'll see a sword soon enough my son..."

Their parents entered the room and smiled "Ahh good...we're all here...Fergus you'll have to go on beforehand...Arl Howe and I will join you tomorrow...and pup...you should go to bed...It will be a long day tomorrow..." Bella nodded and smiled at Fergus "Very well father...Fergus...you better come home in one piece...or I will make you regret it...that goes for both of you by the way farther…" she winked with a nervous smile.  
"Of course pup..." her father smiled and kissed her forehead.  
Fergus went with her to the door "I will sister...you just do your best here..." he smiled and gave her a hug; she turned around and went to her room.

Rory had the night watch with Simon at the tower.  
He watched Fergus go, and knew that Bella would be saddened by this; he could fell an urge to go to her, but knew that it would not be a sound plan. He took a deep breath and sighed.  
Simon had gotten used to Rory's melancholic mood these last several months, but had no idea what was wrong "Is everything okay? You seem troubled..." he looked at him with curios eyes.

"She will be feeling disheartened..." Rory sighed, and didn't even notice that he said it out loud.  
Simon was surprised "Who will? What's going on?" he looked at him with wonder.  
Rory realized what he just said and got nervous "Uhm...I...well..." he sighed and looked at Simon "Simon...I will need your discretion..." Simon nodded "Of course old friend…"

Rory told him about Bella, not in detail, but that they were in love and had to part because of her parents.  
Simon listened with great attention until Rory sighed "So that is what's been going on...that's why I've been hard to figure out..." he looked at Simon with a sad smile.  
Simon looked at him and put his hand to his mouth "Huh...well that does explain a lot..." he looked at Rory with confusion "I had no idea...what now then?"  
Rory looked up at the stars "Nothing...not unless her parents change their minds...and that is highly unlikely..." he sighed and felt like crying, but got himself together going back to work.

Later that night Rory and Simon noticed Arl Howe's army approach the castle.  
Rory went towards the stairs to tell of the arrival, but stopped and turned around when he heard a sound, followed by Simon falling to the ground.  
He ran back and saw Simon dead on the tower floor, with an arrow through his heart.  
Rory instantly went to warn the rest of the castle, but several soldiers had already gotten in.

He fought his way to the main hall in search for the Teyrn. He found him fighting, badly wounded.  
Rory rushed to his assistance and screamed to the other guards.  
Fighting to stop anymore soldiers from getting through, to the rest of the castle and getting to Bella.

Bella woke when she heard Max barking and growling at the door.  
She tried to figure out what was wrong, and heard commotion in the hall.  
She grabbed her weapons from her armor chest and opened the door.

The instant the door opened, an arrow came flying towards her, barely missing her.  
Bella raised her weapons and charged, slaying the three men in the hall.  
As she stood over their bodies, she noticed their shields. It was Arl Howe's men.  
Bella was confused and heard the door to her left open.

Bella's mother came through in full armor, Bella looked at her with disbelieve "Mother...are you alright? What's happening?"  
Her mother nodded "I'm fine...those were Howe's men...I don't understand...your father...have you seen him yet?" she looked frightened and confused.  
"No not yet...what of Oren and Oriana...you don't think..." she rushed to her brother's room.  
As they entered, they saw a terrible sight. Both Oren and Oriana had been brutally killed; they fell to their knees in chock and grief, holding each other.

After a while of complete stand still, Bella tightened the grip on her weapons, she got to her feet infuriated and shaking "HE WILL PAY FOR THIS!" she ran to her room and put on her armor, determent to avenge them.  
She handed her mother a weapon and they made their way to search for her father, fighting Howe's men with anger and hatred every step of the way, using all the skills she had learned over the years to get back at Howe one soldier at the time.  
They fought their way to the main hall, and could hear fighting behind the doors.

Rory and the other guards were fighting their way towards the big entrance to the main hall, when Bella and her mother stormed in through the side entrance.  
They fought their way towards the others; and succeeded in killing Howe's soldiers and barring the door. Rory turned to Bella and her mother, he was thankful to see them both okay.

He looked at Bella and desperately wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her "My Lady...Lady Isabella...I'm so grateful you're alright..."  
Bella was incredibly happy to see Rory in one piece and wanted to jump into his arms "Rory...your okay..." she looked at him with sad eyes.  
"Yes...were alright...but...they killed Oren and Oriana...I can't believe Howe would be so...malicious…" her mother looked down to the floor, holding back the tears "What of Bryce?"

Rory looked at them with sympathy, and wanted to hold Bella even more "He made his way to the pantry...he went to find the servers passage...My lady's...he was badly hurt...I'm so sorry..."  
Her mother nodded "Thank you Ser Gilmore...we will have to make our way there...we must escape...to tell of Howe's deeds…" she looked at Rory with grateful eyes.  
Bella looked at her mother and nodded "Yes mother...Rory you must come with us..." she looked at him with pleading eyes.

The soldier on the other side of the barred door was trying to break trough.  
Rory looked at the door and the two guards that were left and back at Bella.  
He knew they would not make in time if he didn't stop whoever would break through that door, he felt his heart pounding in his chest "No...I have to stay here and keep the soldier at bay...you will not make it otherwise..." he looked at her with great anguish.

Bella's mother looked at him with surprise.  
Bella grabbed his arm "No you can't... you have to come with us...please Rory..." she sounded desperate and felt anxious. Her mother watched her plea and saw the feelings between them.

"I have to...I could never..." he swallowed the lump in his throat "Bella...I would rather sacrifice myself...then risk you getting hurt or worse...I will not risk it..."  
"Rory no..." Bella cried and held his arm tight. Rory took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Bella...I love you...and I will always love you...but if there is a chance...any chance...that you can make it out alive...I need to take it..." he stroked her cheek.

Bella jumped into his arms and kissed him intensely.  
Rory kissed her back and held her tight, tears running down his cheek.  
She didn't care what her mother would say or do, she needed to kiss him one last time "I love you Rory...I will always love you...my beloved Rory..."

Rory could hear the door giving in and had to let her go. He looked at her with beseeching eyes "Please Bella...you need to go...it won't hold much longer...Please…"  
Bella nodded, her heart was pounding and the tears were rolling down her cheeks.

They made their way towards the door, when her mother turned around and looked at Rory  
"We were mistaken...you are a fine man...and the fact that you will sacrifice yourself for Bella...we should never have hesitated in giving you our consent...I'm sorry...both of you..."  
She ran back to Bella, and they made their way towards the pantry. Bella turned around and looked at Rory one last time whispering "I love you..." before they ran through the door.

Rory felt his heart break once more and sighed, watching her go.  
The door was breaking down and he turned towards it.  
His hands tightly holding his sword, he raised it over his shoulder, ready to strike.

He had to do anything that could improve Bella's chances.  
The second the door fell, he saw a picture of Bella in his mind, standing at the lake with the flower in her hair.  
A tear ran down his cheek as he charged the attacking soldiers screaming of anger and grief.

They made their way to the pantry and found Bella's father bleeding on the floor.  
"Darling...pup...thank the maker you are alright...what of the others?" he was looking at them with anticipation.  
The tears started to run down her mother's cheeks "They killed Oren and Oriana...they just killed them..." she sank her head to the floor.  
Bella laid a hand on her mother's shoulder "I will avenge them mother...all of them..."  
Her father shook his head and held his side "Howe...that bastard...how did you manage to make it through?" he was in pain and looked towards the door.

"Rory...Rory he..." Bella started to cry and her mother took over "Ser Gilmore...Rory...helped us escape...he's fighting Howe's men as we speak...he's doing everything he can to save Bella and us...he is a fine man Bryce..." she held Bella's hand.  
Her farther sighed and nodded "I know...he helped me escape too...we were wrong Bella...I'm so sorry..." he looked at Bella with sadness in his eyes and held his side.  
"We need to get you two out of here…the passage should be right there…" he pointed towards some shelves at the wall, before holding his side again in great pain.

Bella looked at him "What do you mean get us two out? We're all going…" she looked determent and confused.  
"Pup…I'm badly hurt…I will not make it…and will only slow you down if I go with you…you need to go without me…" he looked at her with sad but strong eyes.  
"Bryce no…" her mother looked him with desperation "Yes my dear…You will not make it out with me…you have to get to Fergus…Howe will surely have plans for him too…" he held her hand tight and looked at her.

Before her mother could reply, the door opened.  
Bella quickly turned towards it, with her weapons at the ready.  
"That is quick reacting…I do see great potential in you…" Duncan looked at her with his arms crossed, waiting for her to lower her weapons.  
"Duncan…you're still here?" her father looked at him with pleading eyes "Please…help my daughter and wife to escape…" he held his side in pain.  
"I will old friend…but I will need something in return…I came to find a Grey Warden…" he looked at him with both sympathy and authority.

Bella's father nodded "Very well Duncan…you may recruit Bella…if she wishes…" he looked at Bella and waited for an answer.  
Bella looked at her father to Duncan and back again "I will join you…please help us…" she nodded and looked at her farther again.  
Her father looked sad, but a little relived "Maker watch over you pup…I love you so much my precious daughter…avenge what has happened here and make Howe pay…"  
Bella nodded and the tears started to fall yet again "I will father…and I love you too…mother we must go now…the fighting is drawing near…" she offered her mother her hand and waited.

"No my dear…I will stay here with your father…you will stand a better chance with me staying back…fighting whomever comes through that door..." she looked at Bella with assertive eyes and grabbed her weapon.  
"But mother…I can't just leave you here…I have already lost so much…please mother…" she started to cry and her hand pleaded her mother to take it.  
"

I know my dear…but you have to avenge us all…and find your brother…you will not be able to do that if you're dead along the rest of us…I know it sounds hard…but you must go…" she grabbed Bella's shoulder and looked at her decisively.  
Bella lowered her head and nodded "Yes mother…I love you both so much…maker watch over you…" she hugged her mother and father and went towards the passage.  
"Goodbye our darling daughter…you have made us so proud…" her father looked at her with tears filling his eyes.

Duncan and Bella made their way into the passage.  
Nearing the exit Bella heard her mother yell in the distance "Stay back you dishonorable bastards!" she heard swords and shields clash and wanted to run back.

Duncan grabbed her arm and looked at her with severity "You cannot help them now…don't make their sacrifice in vain…use all you're built up anger and grief in the battles to come…"  
Bella nodded with tears in her eyes and follow him out.

When they were at a safe distance of the castle, Bella looked back and saw her home.  
It was burning and looked nothing like the place she had spent her life.  
She turned away with tears in her eyes.  
She heard barking in the distance and called for Max.

Max came running towards her, covered in blood and sod; he was injured, but nothing to serious.  
Bella hugged him close and kissed his nose "Max…oh dear Max I'm so glad to see you…"  
Max barked and wagged his tail before they all made their way to Ostagar.

When they arrived, they were met by King Cailan.  
After introducing herself, she told him of Howe's treachery and was assured that he would be punished for his crimes.  
King Cailan assured her that he had seen Fergus arrive unharmed, but did not know where he was.

Duncan took Max with him to his tent and let Bella explore the area.  
Bella found a tower with no one around, there was a hole in the side and inside stood a statue of Andraste.  
She climbed in and looked at the statue, light from the hole illuminated Andraste's face.  
Bella fell to her knees looking up at her.

All the grief and anger in her heart took over and she cried.  
Bella saw all the people she held dear, passing before her eyes and almost couldn't breathe.  
She had lost everyone. Her parents, her nephew and sister in law, all the people working at the castle she had known for so many years. And she had lost her one true love, she had no idea how he would ever have survived the attack, saving her life.

And the only ones left were Max and her brother.  
But she had no way of getting to him or knowing if she would ever find him again.  
She curled into a ball on the ground crying.  
Swearing to herself, Andraste and her family; that she would avenge them all.

**VII**

_I couldn't get myself to stop the story and want to tell Isabella's tale to the end.  
The next part of the story happens quite a while after Ostagar.  
Isabella has found all her companions and they have fought many a battle together, I have chosen not to include Shale.  
Again, I will not follow the games story that accurately. _

**New Family**

Bella was sitting at the camp fire, looking at the bracelet she had gotten from Rory.  
She looked sad and thoughtful, and Alistair could see she was hurting.  
He went over and sat down beside her "Are you okay? You look troubled…" he looked at her and gave her a little shove with his shoulder.  
Bella looked at him and smiled sadly "I'm just thinking of my family and…and Rory…"  
Alistair nodded "I thought that might have been it…do you need to talk about it?" he put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze.

Alistair and Bella had grown very close in the time they had spent together.  
There were no romantic feelings between them, but they had become like brother and sister.  
They had supported each other through many things, and ever since their visit to his half-sister Goldanna, Alistair had found the sister in Bella that he didn't find in her.  
Bella still hadn't found Fergus, and found the brotherly support she needed from Alistair.  
All of her companions had in time evolved into a kind of family.

Morrigan was like the sister she never had, ever since they met in the wilds, they had hit it off even though Alistair wasn't her biggest fan.  
Bella and Morrigan had been good friends until she had dealt with Flemeth.  
But since then they had grown closer than that.

Sten had moved from being her biggest critic, to a trusted friend and ally. He was the one she would go to for both strategic and battle concerns as well as almost fatherly support.  
It hadn't been easy to get to their relationship, but by proving her honor and determination for her task, he had grown fond and respectful of her. She held his opinions in high regard.

Leliana was a little odd, but she had grown on Bella and was now one of her best friends.  
She was the one Bella would talk to when she needed to forget her troubles.  
They would talk about shoes and hair, even though it wasn't really relevant to their world right now, it gave them a chance to be almost normal, for a little while anyway.

Wynne reminded Bella of her mother. She was caring and supportive, but also preachy and a little nosy. She went to her when everything seemed too hard, finding her words comforting.  
Bella was nervous for her, ever since she told her about her fight at the circle and the spirit that was keeping her safe and alive.  
She relied on her being there and was afraid she could lose her sooner than she wished too.

Oghren was also part of the new odd family. He was like Bella's uncle.  
The kind, who would get a little too drunk, and start hitting on everyone.  
He would tell tall tales and perverted jokes to anyone who would listen, as well as those that didn't.  
Bella still found comfort in his presence and used him as an almost comic relief in their struggles.

Last but not least was Zevran. After his botched assassination attempt, Bella had decided to bring him along, to Zevran's liking and the others concern.  
Bella always tried to see the best in people, so she gave him a second chance.  
He had grown into a good friend and training partner.

They were both rouges and could teach each other a thing or two.  
From day one Zevran had been hitting on her, as well as pretty much everyone else in the group.  
Although he was very charming, and not bad looking for an elf, Bella was not ready to take him up on his many offers.

And of course there was her trusted mabari Max.  
He had never left her side, and was the only thing that never failed as comfort.  
Max was lying beside her at the fire, as she looked up at Alistair and gave him a little smile "It's just so hard…I have no idea where my brother is…and if he knows what happened…I wish I could see him again and comfort him…" she looked into the fire.

Alistair nodded "I know…but I am sure that you will see him again…hopefully sooner than later…" he looked at her with kind eyes and smiled.  
Bella looked at him and smiled "I hope so…I just miss him so much…and all the others too…" she felt tears pressing and took a deep breath.  
Alistair looked at her and gave her a squeeze "I know you lost many that were important to you…but you never told me that much…" he looked at her with care and curiousness.

"I know…it's just so hard…" her eyes were sad and she leaned into his shoulder.  
"I know it is...but it helped me to talk to you about Duncan…perhaps it will help you to tell me about them?" he rocked her a little in his arms stroking her shoulder.  
"Maybe…as you know I am a Cousland…my family were close friends with Arl Howe…at least we thought we were…he turned on us and killed so many…my mother and father…my little nephew and sister in law…people I had known most my life…and…and Rory…" she looked into the fire and a tear fell from her eye.

Alistair was chocked; he didn't know how much she had really lost, and was sorry he had brought it up "I'm so sorry…I had no idea…here I am running around like a child…sad to have lost Duncan…when you have lost so much more…" he shook his head and held her tight.  
"That doesn't mean you don't have the right to mourn him…I just…I miss them so much…I miss Rory so much…" she cried and moved closer to Alistair, seeking comfort in his brotherly arms.  
Alistair hesitated but finally decided to ask "Isabella…who exactly is Rory? You mentioned him a couple of times but I haven't figured out who he was yet…"

Bella took a deep breath and sighed "I know…Rory…Rory is the one that gave me this bracelet…I loved him very much…my parents didn't approve until…until they saw…that he was willing to sacrifice himself for my safety during the attack…" she cried and closed her eyes "I left him there…I left him to face those men alone…I…I lost him…" she was crying even more.  
Alistair held her close, stroking her arm and hair "I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have brought it up…I wish I could do or say something…"

Bella collected herself a little and looked at him "Don't be Alistair…it's just very hard…but I think I needed to talk about it with someone…thank you…and I still have all of you…and my brother is out there somewhere…I just need to find him…" she nodded and dried her eyes.  
Alistair smiled at her "You will always have me…ohh I wish you had been my sister instead of Goldanna…always wanted a sister…"  
Bella smiled "I am…maybe not in blood…but I am…" she hugged him and they got to their feet. Alistair gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled "Thank you…sister…"

After a night's sleep, not that Bella had slept very much; they started getting ready to leave camp. They were going to Redcliff to see Arl Eamon.  
They had gathered all allies and needed to get the Arl to the landsmeet so they could overthrow Loghain and unite Ferelden.  
Bella rallied up everyone, and they made their way towards Redcliff.

The group went along for many hours, throwing around banter and bad jokes. When Alistair and Bella suddenly looked at each other "My Warden sense is tingling…" Bella looked at Alistair and he nodded "I feel it too…everyone…be quiet…" the group instantly obeyed without question, they had learned to trust the Warden's abilities.  
Bella and Alistair went ahead of the group, after a few yards, they could hear fighting.  
They turned around a hill, and saw a sole man fighting a horde of darkspawn.

Bella looked closely and instantly recognized him "No…it can't be…" she looked shocked and took hold of her weapons; she rushed to help, fighting with ferocity, the others soon followed.  
There were many darkspawn in the horde and it seemed as though another joined the fight as soon as one was felled.

Bella had moved into the middle of the horde, fighting back to back with the man she recognized.  
It was a gruesome fight and when they finally felt as though they neared the end, Bella felt a strong pain in her side.  
Bella killed the Genlock in front of her and grabbed her side. When she looked at her hand she could see the blood. She fell to the ground and passed out.

The others fought to get to her, when they did; they found the man standing over her fighting the rest of the darkspawn that was trying to finish her off.  
He fought with great perseverance and the others rushed to help him.  
When the fight was over, they rushed to treat Bella.  
She had lost a lot of blood and urgently needed help.

They made camp, while both Morrigan and Wynne worked all their healing abilities on Bella.  
The group was anxiously waiting, hoping they would come out of the tent bearing good news.  
Even Zevran, that always seemed to take things lightly, was sitting quietly by the fire.

The man Bella had rushed to help was in the tent with them. He hadn't left Bella's side since the fight. Alistair went in to talk to him and to find out who he was and why Bella recognized him.  
He figured that it might be her brother, since he was so reluctant to leave her side.

Alistair got him out the tent and pulled him to the side to talk to him.  
The group was watching them from a distance, trying to figure out what was going on and who he was. Alistair looked both exited and baffled, but let him go back to Bella.

The others looked at Alistair as he came back to the fire, curios and waiting for information.  
Alistair looked at them and nodded "No wonder she rushed to his rescue…she has been wanting to see him again for a long time…"  
The others were paying attention and were waiting to hear more.  
Alistair went on to explain the situation to the others, and they all waited together, to hear news from Wynne and Morrigan.

Finally, after many hours of healing, they came out of the tent. They looked tired and depleted.  
Morrigan took a deep breath "We've done all we can…she should recover…but only time will tell for sure…she is still out though…"  
Wynne nodded and looked towards the tent "But he is staying by her side until she wakes…who is he exactly? It's seems that he is very close to her…"  
Alistair nodded "Good…she will want to see him as soon as she wakes…I can tell you some of what I know…but Isabella hasn't told me everything…"

After a couple of hours, Bella started to come to; he saw her move and hurried to her side.  
He stroked her hair away from her face and stroked her cheek.  
Bella opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw "It can't be…I must be dreaming…is it really you?" she reached out and held his cheek.  
He touched her hand "Yes…it's me…I was so worried…" he turned his head towards the tent opening and called for Alistair.  
Alistair, Wynne and Morrigan came running in; the rest was standing outside the tent, nervously waiting for what had happened. Bella sat up.

"Thank the maker…I'm so glad you're okay…" Alistair rushed over and hugged her tight.  
"You had us worried there for a moment…" Morrigan smiled and crossed her arms.  
"Thank you…both of you…all of you …" Bella looked at them with a thankful look in her eyes.  
"Your most welcome…we should leave you two alone…" Wynne laid her hand on Alistair's shoulder and they walked out the tent.

She looked at him and couldn't believe it, but it was him "Rory…I…I thought you were dead…"  
Rory sat down facing her "I thought I was too…I barely escaped…I was badly injured and knocked unconscious…but Arl Howe's men must have thought me dead…I woke moments before the whole castle started to fall around me…I'm so thankful that you made it..." he looked at her intently.  
Bella tried to read him, she didn't know if he still felt the same way as he once did "I'm so thankful that you made it too…I was afraid that you…" she felt nervous and looked down at the bracelet, running her fingers over it.

Rory looked at the bracelet, towards Alistair outside the closed tent and back at Bella "I…I need to know…are you and…are you and Alistair?" he felt anxious and could feel his hands fidgeting.  
Bella looked at him with sincere eyes "No…of course not…I…I am still…are you still…" she didn't know what to do with herself and felt her heart pounding.  
He took his satchel and opened it, he took out something and showed it to her "Do you remember this? I have kept it ever since…I still love you Bella…I will always love you…"

Bella looked at it and saw that it was the flower she had in her hair the first day they found each other. A tear ran down her cheek and she pulled Rory to her kissing him ardently.  
Rory was first surprised, but quickly returned her affections holding her close and tenderly.

They held each other tight, even more afraid than ever before that they would lose each other again.  
Rory looked deep into her eyes and smiled relived "I have missed you so much…I never thought I would see you again…I love you so much…but what of the rest of your family?"

Bella laid down and looked at him with sad eyes "Farther was too injured to escape…and mother…mother stayed behind to help buy Duncan and I more time to escape…I heard them attack her…" she took a deep breath as the tears began to fall, Rory laid down beside her and held her close, she moved closer to him "And Fergus…I don't know where he is or if he's even alive…"

Rory cradled her in his arms and kissed her head "I'm so sorry Bella…we'll find him…and we will avenge them all…" Bella was so glad to be in his strong arms again and held him close.  
Rory was grateful for having her in his arms again; he held her tight and stroked her hair and back.  
Bella kissed him gently, enjoying every touch, his soft lips and the moment itself.  
Rory had missed her soft lips and feeling her close to him and kissed her back affectionately.

Their kisses grew more and more intense; they moved closer and closer feeling each other's bodies close to their own.  
Bella reached into his shirt, touching his chest, she had almost forgotten how great he felt and ran her fingers on his muscles.  
Rory felt her touch and relished her soft hand on his body. He ran his hand up her thigh and side; he accidentally touched her bandages over the wound from earlier and Bella tensed up giving out a low sound of pain.

He stopped and worryingly looked at her "I'm so sorry Bella…are you alright? I think I got a little too carried away…" Bella bit her lip "Ah…yes I'm okay…I like it when you get carried away…just maybe not touch me right there…" she smiled at him and pulled him towards her.  
Rory smiled and gave her warm kiss.

They quickly found the intensity from before and grew even more passionate.  
Bella started to remove his clothes, felling his body all the while.  
She had missed him so much, his tender kisses and the felling of his naked body against hers.

She grew more and more eager and ran her fingers on his lips, kissing his neck.  
Rory caressed her body; it was already naked under the blanket after the healing. He avoided the area where she was hurt; but anywhere else was fully explored. Her body felt even better than he had remembered. He could feel the urge to be with her increasing within him at her every touch.

Bella smiled and bit her lip as he entered her.  
She looked into his eyes and enjoyed his every move and touch.  
Rory looked at her and felt his heart race, not because of what they were doing, but because of the feelings he had for her. He loved her deeply, even more after being apart for so long, not knowing if she made it or not. He caressed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair.

Bella felt his caresses and returned the affections.  
She had never thought that she would ever see him again, yet here he was, making love to her holding her close.  
She loved him, if possible, even more now than ever before.  
Everything felt different than before. It felt more significant and like something wonderful was happening.

They moved slowly, looking into each other's eyes, feeling everything more deeply and intense.  
Their breathing grew heavier and they found it harder not to moan. As they got closer they stopped holding back, they forgot everything around them, including the rest of the group outside the tent.  
They gave in to the feeling, the feelings of being reunited, of love, of passion and of pleasure.  
They grew louder and more passionate.

The group couldn't help but overhear, and Zevran couldn't help himself "Well…it seems that our Warden is doing much better…" he laughed and looked at Morrigan "Perhaps we should learn by example and go to your tent my fiery little apostate?" he gave her a wink and a dirty smile.  
"Only if you wish to die a painful death…" she looked at him with a devious smile and crossed her arms.

Zevran laughed "Well a death beneath a stunning sex goddess as yourself would not be the worst way to go…no?"he gave her a playful look and smiled.  
Morrigan shook her head "You are an incorrigible elf to say the least…go bother someone else…" she got to her feet and walked away.  
Zevran yelled after her "Come now my dear…no need to hide the passion between us…you can even tie me up if you like…" he laughed as Morrigan walked away sighing and shaking her head.

Bella and Rory didn't notice anything from outside. They were in their own little world, feeling each other and giving in to the feelings they had been missing for so long.  
Feelings of love and passion flowed through them and they gave in, passing every emotion on to each other. Everything felt fulfilling and special, even more so than ever before.

They held each other close and kissed. They were speechless for a while; they, it, never felt exactly like that before. They looked into each other's eyes, quiet and lovingly.  
Rory stroked her shoulder and Bella his side. They slowly moved their lips towards each other's and shared an affectionate kiss. They removed their lips with their eyes closed, enjoying the feeling.  
Bella moved closer and Rory wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep holding each other tight, savoring every moment, feeling their love for each other.

When morning broke, Bella woke and saw Rory by her side. It was real, it was not just a dream and she was relived and overjoyed. She moved closer to him and kissed him gently, stroking his hair and neck. Rory felt her kissing and caressing him and couldn't think of a better way to wake up.  
He took her in his arms holding her close, kissing her back.

They looked at each other and smiled "So it was real…" Rory stroked her cheek.  
Bella touched his hand and closed her eyes savoring the moment "I know…I almost can't believe it…I thought I had lost you forever…." she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Rory grabbed her chin and led her lips to his, kissing her gently "I know…I was so afraid you hadn't made it…but here we both are…I love you darling Bella…and seeing you again…being with you last night…felt more special than ever before…" he looked at her and smiled awkwardly.  
Bella looked him deep in his eyes, holding him close smiling tenderly "I felt it too…I love you so much Rory…" she kissed him softly and sighed "I think we need to get going…however much I would like to stay here in your arms…we have a blight to fight and an Arl to seek out…"  
Rory smiled and kissed her one last time "I like it when you get all bossy…as my lady commands…" he chuckled and began to get dressed. Bella smiled and found her clothes.

The group went on their way towards Redcliff. Everyone was smiling at Bella and started to tease a little, making her playfully annoyed. She didn't mind, it was just their way and she was so happy, that she didn't really care if they had fun with it.  
Zevran was especially in mood for banter "So my little lovebirds…you seemed to find your… enthusiasm last night…you let me know if you need a extra pair of hands…or other parts…" he laughed and winked at Rory.  
Bella giggled as she saw Rory looking surprised and confused.

The group was naturally interested in their new member. They were questioning him about his past and his connection to Bella. They switch between them everyone wanting to ask him something.  
Rory held his composure and willingly answered most of their questions.  
He wanted to prove his worth to the people Bella trusted and fought with.

Rory got in a few questions himself and they all started to let down their guards.  
Bella listened in, nervously smiling and giggling at some of the questions as well as answers.  
She fought her need to jump in to defend Rory a couple of times, she knew he would do fine, but was still nervous for him being uncomfortable.

She noticed Alistair walking beside her "Your smiling…it's good to see Isabella…" he smiled and gave her a nudge.  
Bella looked at him with a big smile on her lips "I know…I'm happier than I have been for a long time…not that I haven't been happy with you and the others…but you know what I mean…"

Alistair nodded with a smile "I know…I'm happy for you…so are the others…they just need to figure him out…he had my approval as soon as you told me off him…and even more after the fight…he defended you valiantly…and with great concern for you…" he looked back at Rory who was shaking his head and laughing at one off Oghren's perverted jokes.

"Did he? I'm not surprised…he has always been a very talented fighter…we've trained together many times …before we found other things to do…" she blushed and smiled awkwardly.  
Alistair blushed too and Bella looked at him "Ohh that's right…you never…uhm…licked a lamppost in winter…" she smiles gently.

Alistair looked at her with an awkward smile "No…I haven't…not yet anyway…" he looked back at the group and smiled nervously "But…back to Rory…I see…I thought it seemed like you had fought together before…and he does seem to love you very much Isabella…he never left your side after you were hurt…only briefly because I pulled him to the side to find out who he was…" he looked at Rory and nodded.

Bella looked at him "Really? I guess I like the thought of that…and would probably do the same should…should anything happen…" she looked nervous.  
Alistair put his hand on her shoulder "I hate to say this…but chances are that he might get hurt…as well as the rest of us…we are not dancing the remigold…but fighting a blight…as well as Loghain and Arl Howe not to forget…but he can handle himself…and as long as we all stick together…I'm sure we will come out the other side alive…" he gave her a squeeze and smiled.

Bella sighed "I know Alistair…It's just the risk of losing him again…but your right…as long as we all work together and look out for each other…we'll be okay…" she smiled decisively and nodded "You know…you are sounding more and more like a King every day…" she smiled at him and pushed him lightly with her elbow.  
"Argh…don't remind me…I really don't want to be King…I'm not sure I am good enough for the task…" he took a deep breath and looked worried.  
Bella stopped and smiled "Humility is a true sign off greatness Alistair…I believe you will make a fine King…and you will not be alone…your spare sister here will help you…as well as Arl Eamon…"

Alistair sighed with what sounded like relief "Thank you Bella…that means very much to me…but you should run this by Rory before promising me that…he might have other plans for the two of you…" he smiled at her and looked towards Rory.  
"I will…but I'm sure he would agree…and find it a big honor to serve the new King of Ferelden alongside me…" she smiled and nodded.  
Alistair nodded and they moved on towards Redcliff.

**VIII**

_Bella and the group found Rory in a chance encounter during their travel to Redcliff.  
After being seriously hurt, Bella was healed and was reunited with her beloved Rory.  
They made their way to Redcliff and they are now standing in front of Arl Eamon's castle._

**Moments**

Bella stood at the foot of the stairs.  
Rory walked up beside her and looked "I have been to Redcliff many times…but never here…"  
Bella looked at him and smiled, they went into the castle along with Alistair, the rest stayed behind.  
They made their way into the main hall and were met by Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan, eagerly awaiting their arrival.  
Bann Teagan turned to Bella and smiled "My lady…we've been waiting for your arrival…hope all is well?"

Bella smiled "Thank you Teagan…we are well…we come bearing news…but first…this is Ser Gilmore…" she introduced him to both Teagan and Eamon.  
Teagan gave Rory his hand "Ser Gilmore…nice to meet you again…I remember you from your annual visits… I'm glad to see another survivor of Howe's treachery…is this him Isabella?" he smiled towards Bella and could see her nodding with a smile "She has mentioned you…well there goes my chances then…" he chuckled and smiled.

Rory felt a smile on his lips, he looked at Bella and felt like kissing her "Thank you Bann Teagan and my lord…" he nodded at both Teagan and Eamon.  
Alistair laid a hand on Rory's shoulder and moved towards Eamon "We have succeeded in our search for allies…we have help from The Circle Tower, Orzammar as well as the Dalish Elves…"  
Eamon nodded "This is good news…then we can move to the next step…the Landsmeet… Loghain will pay for Ostagar…Alistair are you ready for this?" he looked at him with both concern and faith, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Alistair sighed and looked towards Bella with a nervous smile "I'm getting there…but let's just get to Denerim and take it from there…we have to take down Loghain…" he looked assertive.  
Arl Eamon nodded with a little smile "Very well…let's not waste too much time then…we leave in the morning… Isabella...can I see you in my study for a moment? Meanwhile the rest of your group can gather their strength…" he led Bella to his study and closed the door.

Arl Eamon looked at Bella with a smile "I believe you are part of Alistair growing acknowledgement of his place in the future Ferelden…thank you…but do you have any thoughts on his readiness?" he looked at her worried and wanting reassurance.  
Bella sighed and looked at him "Yes Eamon…I do believe that Alistair will make a fine King…but he is still in need of guidance from us both…but he will be ready when the time comes…"

She smiled and laid her hand on his shoulder "I know you have always cared for him and tried to guide him…even when he didn't know it…and he knows that you want him to be all he can be…he is desperately seeking your approval Eamon…you should give it to him…let him know…" she smiled compellingly.  
Eamon nodded "I will…please send him in when you leave for your room…ohh and about this Ser Gilmore…I have heard he is a fine man…" he smiled and led her to the door. Bella smiled shyly "I know he is…" she found Alistair and sent him to Eamon, then went towards her room.

As she walked down the hall she saw Rory standing against the wall looking at his feet, he seemed to be thinking about something. He heard her coming and raised his head with a smile and looked at her "So…they've heard of me they say…" he smiled teasingly and looked at her.  
Bella blushed and smiled awkwardly, walking towards him "Hmm…well yes…I talked to Teagan about the attack…and he noticed you were a…hard topic…it was quite a while ago though…didn't think he would remember…why?" she looked at him nervously and was now standing right in front of him.

Rory wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled "Nothing…I rather like the idea of you talking of me…means you're not ashamed of us…right?" his smiled grew a little smaller and his eyes looked a little anxious.  
Bella placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. She looked him deep in his green eyes and sighed "How could you ever think that…I have never for a moment felt ashamed…even less so after my parents blessing…" her eyes grew sad "I love you my wonderful Rory…and I don't care who knows…in fact I want to scream it in the courtyard…" she giggled and kissed him tenderly.

Rory pulled her close and kissed her passionately, he looked at her and ran his fingers through her hair stroking her cheek "I am so incredibly happy to hear you say that…I love you too darling Bella…I am so glad we found each other…both times…" he smiled and kissed her forehead.  
Bella giggled "So am I…now…I think it's time that we…turn in…" she bit her lip smiling flirtatiously and took his hand.  
Rory followed her willingly to her room, with a big smile on his face.

The moment the door closed, Bella pushed Rory against the door kissing him eagerly.  
Rory grabbed her and lifted her up in his arms, moving them towards the bed.  
She wrapped her legs around him and began readily to undress him all the while kissing him ardently running her fingers in his hair.  
Rory returned the passion and carefully but decisively tore off her clothes kissing her vigorously.  
Kissing and giggling, they threw themselves on the bed, eagerly removing the rest of their clothes.

Bella led him inside her biting her lip, she smiled and arched backwards. Rory ran his hands over her body, he held her at the hips and slowly moved deep into her.  
He ran his hand between her breasts and led his hands to her neck, pulling her towards him kissing her passionately.

Bella savored every movement and touch growing louder, she ran her hands over his strong arms and led them into his hair, pulling it and kissed him hungrily.  
Rory sat up and Bella moved up on his lap.

They were moving slowly in each other's arms, Bella moving up and down led by Rory.  
Rory was holding her tightly guiding her, eagerly kissing her collarbone and neck.  
As they grew closer and louder, Rory led his hand to her neck and grabbed her hair firm but gentle, leading her lips towards his, kissing her intensely.

Bella moved faster and faster and found it harder and harder to breathe, she held Rory tighter and ran her hand into his hair grabbing it, moaning and passionately kissing him.  
Rory helped her move and moaned higher, saying her name, he found it harder to hold back.  
They both screamed of pleasure and slowly stopped moving, holding each other close.

They were lying next to each other, trying to catch their breath looking at the ceiling.  
Rory moved to his side supporting his head with his arm, looking at Bella lovingly and smiling.  
Bella looked at him with a curious smile "Why are you looking at me like that?" she started to blush slightly and looked a little shy.  
Rory smiled even more and kissed her softly "I just like what I see…I'm a lucky man…you're so beautiful Bella…" he stroked he cheek and removed some hair from her face.

Bella smiled and pulled him to her lips, giving him a tender kiss "You still got it I see…making me blush…" she blushed and bit her lip shyly, stroking his chest "Rory…I never want to lose you again…" she looked anxiously at Rory and placed her hand on his chest over his heart.  
Rory placed his hand on hers and looked deep into her blue eyes "I know the feeling…we just have to work together…and look out for each other…to make sure we won't…" he kissed her devotedly and laid down beside her holding her close.

"It probably won't be that easy…luckily we have the others as well…" she sighed and nodded.  
Rory shook his head "No it won't…but as you say we do have the rest of the group…they seem to be strong fighters…and they seem to care a great deal about you…Alistair in particular…I'm glad you haven't been alone these many hard months…" he kissed her forehead and looked at her.  
Bella smiled at him and pulled him close "I know…I am very grateful for the group…they are almost like a new family…especially Alistair…he's been like a brother…I still miss Fergus though…I wish I knew where he is…" she sighed and moved closer to Rory.

Rory embraced her affectionately and kissed her head "I know…we'll find him Bella…is there any room for me in the family you think? I always wanted a family…" he stroked her hair.  
Bella looked at him and smiled gently "Of course…you're already a part of it…I don't know how long the group will last though…were facing a blight and whether or not we win…most will probably go their own ways…"

"That makes sense I guess…I'm still glad that the group…that you…are willing to welcome me in…" he smiled and stroked her shoulder.  
"How could they…or I…not?" Bella smiled warmly and kissed him. Rory smiled.  
Rory pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arm around Bella. They slowly fell asleep, holding each other, collecting their strength for the trip to Denerim.

The group made their way towards Denerim.  
They camped for the night and Bella noticed Alistair sitting by the fire, he looked nervous and sad.  
Bella sat down next to him and poked at the fire with a stick "Alistair…Is something wrong?" she looked at him with caring eyes and waited for a response.  
Alistair looked at her and gave her a little smile "No…well kind of…I been having these…no never mind…" he sighed and looked into the fire.  
Bella laid her hand on his knee and smiled supportively "Feelings…I have noticed…you should talk to her…"

Alistair looked at her with surprise "You…you know? How? I didn't think…" he was confused and nervous, looking towards Leliana nervously.  
Bella gave him a reassuring smile "I've known for a while…not that you're being too obvious, don't worry…I have talked to Leliana a couple of times you know… and not always about shoes or hair…" Bella giggled and gave him a nudge "She does care for you Alistair…quite deeply actually…and I know this is not a…well…optimal situation for the future King of Ferelden…" she sighed softly and looked at him "But I know you will regret it if you don't give in to your feelings for her…even though everything probably won't turn out as we wish…you can't just give up on love…not when you finally found someone special…" she smiled at him "Tell her Alistair…you both deserve this…"

Alistair had listened to every word Bella said and nodded "You're right…your right Isabella…I will tell her…but I'm afraid I can't be too…obvious…in front of Eamon…I desperately want to go over there and just kiss her and tell her…but…" he could feel himself holding back from just going to her, he sighed and put his hands over his mouth.  
Bella squeezed his shoulder and looked at him determinately "Let me worry about Eamon…You should go for a walk by the lake…perhaps Leliana will get the same idea…" she smiled and looked at Leliana.

Alistair looked confused at her and smiled "Thank you Isabella…you're the best…sister…I could ever hope for…I will…perhaps I should bring a blanket…ohh and some cheese?" he hugged her and smiled. Bella chuckled and sent him on his way. She went to Leliana and whispered it into her ear. Leliana blushed a little and smiled to Bella, but soon after sneaked away too.  
Bella went to Eamon and the others to distract them from everything.

On the road the next day, Bella noticed Alistair walking around much like she did after the first day with Rory. Leliana looked at him once in a while, blushing and smiling.  
Bella smiled to herself and let out a happy sigh, Rory walked up next to her and smiled "What are you so happy about?" Bella smiled and kissed his cheek.  
Rory smiled and took her hand "Thank you…but that's not really an answer…" he smiled and looked curios.

Bella looked at Leliana and Alistair, and back at Rory "I'm just happy that even in all this…death and hardship…love still finds a way to those who need and deserve it…makes everything seem more…worthwhile…" she looked down at her bracelet and sighed gladly.  
Rory stopped her and wrapped his arms around her waist "It is worthwhile…you are doing the right thing…and you will not need to do it alone…we are all in this with you…I'm in this with you…love is just proof off that…." he kissed her softly and stroked her cheek looking at her.  
Bella smiled and held his hand "I know I'm not…Thank you Rory…"

They arrived at Arl Eamon's estate I Denerim and got settled in.  
Bella went to talk to Eamon and was met by him and an elven handmaiden "Isabella…good you're here…I have news…this is Erlina the queens handmaiden…she says that queen Anora is being held captive…by Arl Howe…and she is asking for our help…" he gestured towards the elf.  
The second Bella heard Arl Howe's name, she felt her skin crawl and her hands turn to fists "This sounds like a trap…why should we help her? She is Loghain's daughter…let him save her…" she looked angry and frustrated.

Erlina pleaded with Bella and genuinely looked distressed. Bella was still suspicious and hesitant, when Eamon interjected "Isabella…Anora would be a strong ally in the landsmeet…and it is a chance for you …and Roland…to get to Howe…" he looked at her decisively "I am not sure of this either…but we have to take every opportunity we can..." he laid his hand on her shoulder.  
Bella nodded "I know…okay…we will save her…this better not be a trap…" she gave Erlina a strong look and she nodded "Thank you…thank you…I will get you in...meet me at the castle later this afternoon…" Erlina ran out, leaving Bella and Eamon alone.

Bella looked at Eamon "I do not like this…" Eamon nodded "Me neither…but let's try to hope for the best…" Bella nodded "I'll try…"  
She looked at Eamon with earnest eyes and took a deep breath "Eamon…If we do find Howe…you must know that it won't be pretty…" Eamon nodded and sighed "I know…hopefully it won't affect the outcome of the landsmeet…but you and Roland deserve revenge for what happened…I will support you in whatever the outcome might be…but do try to be careful…your important to much more than just the landsmeet…" he smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

Bella nodded and smiled softly "Thank you Eamon…thank you for everything…" Eamon smiled and gave her a hug "You're very welcome…I believe I owe you as much…"  
Bella excused herself and went in search of the group.

She found everyone around the estate and called them to a meeting.  
Rory and Alistair were standing on both sides of her at the head of the table as she talked everyone through what was happening.  
"I know this sounds like a trap…but having Anora on our side could win this for us…and the fact that there is a possibility that Howe can be made to pay for his treachery…but you know I want the group behind me in this…I hold all of you in high regard…" she looked around at her companions and waited for a response.

"I say we show that nughumping sewer rat what pain is…" Oghren pounded his fist on the table.  
"I agree…this man clearly has no honor and is not worthy of living…" Sten crossed his arms and nodded.  
"He should clearly die…and I will help you do it…the least I could do after your help with mother…" Morrigan placed her staff on the table leaning over it.

"Our lovely companions are right my fiery warden...we should pay him a visit no…I'm game…" Zevran smiled deviously and winked at Morrigan.  
"Sometimes violence is the only solution…may the maker guide your hand friend…" Leliana placed her hand on her chest.  
"You know that I will support you in whatever you decide…" Wynne nodded caringly.

Bella looked at them and nodded, she turned to Alistair and asked "Alistair…what are your thoughts?" she looked at him waiting.  
Alistair took a deep breath "I say we do it…I will help give you and Roland the retribution you deserve…" he looked determent and nodded.  
Bella turned to Rory and took his hand "Will you join me in this?" she looked at him with apprehensive eyes and waited for his answer.

"Of course I will…I need this almost as much as you do…" he squeezed her hand and nodded.  
Bella turned to the group "Okay we will do this…Rory and Alistair comes with me…and you Morrigan…the rest…be ready if anything should go amiss…" she looked strong and assertive.  
Zevran sighed "I am wounded…but as you wish my sexy warden..." he smiled and chuckled.

The group left the room leaving Bella and Rory alone.  
Bella was still standing at the head of the table with her hands on the tabletop contemplating and looking sad.  
Rory went over to her and took her hand, pulling her towards him and looking into her eyes "Bella…what's wrong?" he wrapped his hands around her and waited for an answer.

Bella looked at him and shook her head a little "I just can't believe that this might be it…that I will get revenge for my family and friends…" she ran her hands trough her hair.  
Rory kissed her on the forehead "I get that…we will…I'm glad you let me go with you…"  
Bella held him tight "Of course you're going…you deserve revenge too…"

The four of them readied themselves and made their way to Howe's estate.  
Bella could feel her nerves growing and her anger following gradually.  
Rory felt the same; he wanted revenge, not only for his sake, but for Bella and her family as well.

Alistair and Morrigan felt the two of them getting affected by the situation, and for the first time ever looked at each other with focus and determination, rather than dislike and frustration.  
They knew what this meant to Bella as well as Rory.

They made their way to the entrance of the estate and were called to the side by Erlina.  
She looked nervous and scared "You will have to go round back…I have disguises for you…"  
They looked at each other and took a deep breath, before moving round back to find the back entrance.  
Nervous but ready for a fight they made their way.

**IX**

_The group split up at Eamon's estate.  
Bella, Rory and Alistair along with Morrigan went to Arl Howe's estate to free Anora and get to Howe himself.  
Erlina the handmaiden has led them to the back entrance and distracted the guards.  
They are now standing in front of the door._

**Retribution**

Alistair looked at Bella and Rory "Are you ready for this?"  
They took a deep breath and looked at each other nodding "Were ready…" Bella looked strong.  
They opened the door and stepped in.

The disguises didn't work long, so they ended up having to fight their way to Anora's room.  
There weren't too many guards so it didn't take long before they got to Anora's door.  
The door seemed to glow and Bella walked up to it.

Erlina called out to Anora "My queen…the Wardens are here…"  
Anora talked from the other side of the door "Warden…thank you for helping…but I'm afraid we have another problem…Howe had his mages sealed the door with magic…there is no way to break it without getting to the mages…" she sounded frustrated and annoyed.

Bella touched the door and could fell a barrier on its surface "Then we have to find them…"  
Anora sounded relived "Thank you Warden…Howe and his mages should be in his dungeon past his room…" Bella felt her hands tighten around her weapons "Good…let's find him…"

They made their way towards Howe's room and found the dungeon entrance.  
Entering the dungeon they were met by one of Howe's guards "Who are you…you're not supposed to be here…" he backed towards a cell. Two hands reached out of the cell bars and snapped his neck. Bella readied her weapons as she saw the hands opening the door with the guards' keys.

A man walked out of the cell and smiled courteously to Bella "Thank you...I've been waiting for a chance to get out…I am Riordan…a Grey Warden from Orlais…and I recognize you Alistair…who are your companions?" he smiled to Alistair.  
Alistair looked at Riordan trying to remember him "Yes now I remember…you were at my joining…an old friend of…Duncan's…" he looked a little sad and Bella stepped in.

"I am Isabella…Duncan's last recruit…how did you end up in here…and do you know where the other Grey Wardens are?" she eagerly waited for his response.  
Riordan looked concerned "His last recruit? He didn't make it then?" Bella shook his head and Riordan sighed "He was a good man and skilled fighter…I am afraid that the rest of the Wardens are still at the Orlesian border…I doubt we can get them here in time…I ended up here trusting Arl Howe as a friend of the Wardens…I was greatly mistaken…" he shook his head.

Bella sighed "I see…but we should still try…we are going in search of Howe and his mages…you can go to Arl Eamon at his estate I town…he is a true friend of the Wardens and will take you in…" she gave him a little smile and nodded.  
Riordan nodded "Arl Eamon estate it is…I wish you luck with you incursion…I hope to talk to you when you return…" he bowed lightly and left for Eamon estate.

They continued further into the dungeon and were met by more of Howe's guards, they were not cooperative and they had to fight their way once again.  
They stumbled over several prisoners on their way to Howe, most had been brutally tortured and most were suffering both physically and psychically.  
They freed them all except for one. He was the old Arl's son, but something made Bella distrust him from the second he opened his mouth.  
The others supported her decision even though he tried to sway her with promises of help in the coming landsmeet. As she walked away he called her a whore and confirmed her dislike for him.

They walked further in and Bella suddenly stopped. They others waited for her to tell them why.  
She could hear voices from behind the wall and instantly recognized Howe's voice.  
Bella tightened her grip on her weapons and exhaled loudly "He's here…it's him…I would recognize his slimy tongue anywhere…" she could feel the anger growing inside her and looked at the others. They nodded and readied their weapons.  
Alistair looked at her "Isabella…we need to talk to him first…to find out how all this I connected…I know it will be hard to hold back…but try…only till we can't get anything more out of him…" Bella nodded and they moved toward the door.

Bella grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath.  
She opened the door and found Howe talking to his mages and two of his guards.  
Howe turned to her and smiled insidiously "Well if it isn't Cousland's little spitfire…I didn't count on seeing you alive…I had hoped for you to join the rest of your loathsome family…but I guess you are stronger than that…" he scoffed and looked at her with distain.

Bella felt the resentment grow stronger in her "You BASTARD! Why did you do all this…why would you kill your good friend? You will pay Howe…I swear…" her hands were shaking of anger.  
Rory looked at Howe with anger filling his every breath "Off all the dishonest, resentful and despicable things…you will pay…"

Howe laughed scornfully and smiled "Well if it isn't the stable boy…trying to finger his way into the last of the Cousland riches…she is fine looking girl it's true…not the worst way to secure once future…" he looked at Rory with a provocative look.  
Rory raised his voice "How dare you…" he felt like cutting out Howe's tongue.

"What happened to my parents…what did you do to them?" she wanted answers.  
Howe gave her a sickening smile "Your parents…I made your father watch as I killed your mother…slow and painfully…your father I stabbed in the back and left him to rot next to her body…I burned them all down along with your home…too bad you weren't there to join them…"  
Bella found it harder and harder, not to kill him on the spot "Why did you do this…what is your point in killing my family…and why are you trying to challenge Ferelden's future?" she looked hard at him, showing she wasn't fooling around any longer.

Howe smiled hatefully "Why power of course…you Cousland have always taken the power I deserved…and you were too weak to take advantage of it…I have always hated your family and never wanted to kill anyone more…Loghain is challenging Ferelden's future…even if I might be me pulling most of the strings…I will get the power I have always deserved…"

"You do not deserve power…you deserve to die for your crimes…and I will make sure of that…" Bella looked at him, strong and furious.  
Howe's smile grew smaller and his eyes went cold "There it is…the look in your eyes that has made your family succeed over me…you have grown into a strong woman…worthy of your fathers pride…but I on the other hand want you dead even more…"

Bella looked at him with disgust.  
She looked at Rory and the others, they nodded and Bella raised her weapons ready to fight, the others followed her lead.  
Alistair and Morrigan targeted the mages, and Bella took on Howe while Rory kept the guards away from her.  
Bella used all the hatred, anger and grief she had inside to fight Howe.

She mercilessly attacked him again and again, using everything she had ever learned against him.  
Rory was fighting to keep the guards away from her; he struck the first guard down and concentrated on the other. He wielded his sword with great perseverance, striking ruthlessly at the guard.

Alistair and Morrigan were fighting the mages back to back, setting their differences aside to make sure Bella would get the retaliation she deserved.  
Alistair fought with both his sword as well as his templar abilities, stopping some of the magical attacks, on them as well as on Bella and Rory.  
Morrigan used her powers, stopping the mages in their strongest spells. She had to keep an eye out for the others in case they needed help, counting on Alistair to shield her if she had to heal them.  
They had never trusted each other much, but the fight needed them both at their best.  
Alistair struck down the first mage and Morrigan gave the final blow to the other.

They turned to Bella and Rory, and saw Rory killing the last guard.  
Bella was still fighting Howe, forcing him to his knees as she struck him again and again.  
Bella stopped and looked at him; he was lying in a small pool of his own blood and looked up at her with a mixture of loathing and fear. She lowered her weapon, breathing heavily.

The other stood behind her watching Howe in pain and relished the sight.  
Howe spit out some blood and cursed at her "Maker spit on you…I deserved…more…" he held his side in pain.  
"It's time to pay Howe…may the maker have more mercy on your soul than I would…" Bella delivered the final blow, killing Howe and avenging everything he had done.

Bella dropped her weapons and fell to her knees in exhaustion, crying and screaming.  
The others sat down beside her; they embraced her and held her tight until she was ready to get to her feet. Rory looked at Howe's body feeling a sort of release.  
He would not be able to hurt Bella again or anyone else.  
He looked at Bella and saw her release some of all the pent up emotions that had filled her since the attack. It hurt to see her like this, but he knew that it was a good thing.

After a while, Bella took a couple of deep breaths and collected herself.  
She felt the others holding her tight and found a small sense of joy and relief in her heart.  
They helped her up and all stood quietly for a while.

Bella picked up her weapons and focused "Let's go…" she moved towards the door, followed by the others.  
They made their way to Anora's room, they unlocked the door and Anora stepped out in disguise.  
Alistair looked at her confused "Why are you wearing that?"

"I am not safe from neither Howe's remaining men…or my father's…I need not to be seen…" she looked assertive and stubborn, much as she was known for.  
Bella looked at her with indifference "Let's just go…"  
They didn't get far before they were stopped by Loghain's lieutenant Cauthrien and several soldiers.

"Stop right there warden…what have you done to queen Anora? Tell me or I will make you…" she pointed at Bella and looked determent.  
Bella could see their numbers were too great for the four of them, especially after the fight with Howe. And she couldn't give her Anora, when they still needed her support at the landsmeet.  
"I am not interested in a fight…I will go with you willingly…" Bella lowered her weapons.

Rory looked at her in disbelief and whispered "What are you doing Bella…they will take you captive…" he reached for his weapon, when Bella looked at him.  
"Stop Rory…I know what I'm doing…there is no way well make it through another fight right now…if they capture me…we'll just need to find a way to get me out again…" she looked determent and looked at Rory until he lowered his arm.

"Fine…I will get you out…" Rory sighed. Bella nodded and looked at the lieutenant.  
"Take the Warden's…leave the rest…" she gestured towards Bella and Alistair.  
"I hope you know what you're doing…" Alistair looked apprehensive; Bella nodded "Trust me…"

They were taken to Fort Drakon, and were met by the jailor and three guards "Well well…if it isn't the Grey Warden's…welcome to Fort Drakon…you will be here for a long time…" he gave them an infuriating smile.  
They led them to their cell and knocked both Bella and Alistair out, laughing and giving them a kick in the side, spitting on them.  
They left them on the floor nearly naked and unconscious, taking their gear and throwing it in a chest at the far wall.

The others made their way to Eamon's estate. They went directly to Eamon with the rest of the group at their heels, trying to find out why they came back without the Warden's.  
"Eamon…I made a mistake…the Warden was captured…we have to get her out…" Anora looked determinately at Eamon.  
Eamon was looking confused and surprised "What happened…is everyone alright?"

Morrigan interjected "Yes were fine no thanks to the twofaced harpy next to us…but Bella and Alistair is not…there is no saying what they are doing to them…" she was furious and wanted to slap Anora, Eamon nodded.  
Rory was impatient "Arl Eamon…we need to do something now…I promised Bella I would get them out…" he could feel the frustration of letting her turn herself in.

"Very well…You need to come up with a plan and figure out who's going…you can't be more than two or the guards won't let you near the front door…" he looked at Rory and the others.  
"I'm going…I let her go…now I have to get her back…" Rory looked determent and stubborn.

Zevran moved to the front of the group "I will go with you Roland my friend…we can't let the fiery warden wait too long…" he smiled tenaciously and gave him a wink.  
Rory nodded and looked at Eamon "Good…now you just have to figure out a way to get in…I will leave you to it…but don't wait too long…Fort Drakon is not known for its…hospitality…" Eamon looked anxious and left with Anora and Erlina, so the rest could plan.

Bella slowly came to, seeing Alistair next to her looking worried.  
"Good…you're awake…I was getting nervous…are you okay?" he helped her up, looking at her.  
"Ouch…Alistair…yes I'm okay…I will get those guards…" she rubbed her head and sighed loudly.

"So what now? Not that I don't mind a little alone time with my new sis…but we need to get out of here…" Alistair grinned and looked at her.  
"Thank you Alistair…you're right…Rory and some of the others are probably on their way by now…we should try and get out of here and meet them halfway…why should they have all the fun…" she smiled playfully and looked around the room.  
Alistair chuckled "I think you have been around Zevran too long…but yes lets…how exactly?"

Bella smiled and turned to the door finding the pin she always carried in her hair "You just look out for the guard…I'll get the door…" she started picking the lock, as Alistair stood watch.  
Bella turned the pin around, after a while of picking, the lock made a sound as it opened.

Alistair looked over at the guard "Bella he's coming…what now?" he looked at Bella.  
"We wait…if he comes in here we will have to jump him…" she waited, watching the guard coming towards them.  
"I heard a noise…what exactly are the two of you doing?" he looked suspiciously at them.  
"A noise? Ohh you mean the slap I just gave my friend here for grabbing my ass?" Bella looked crossly at Alistair pointing at him.

Alistair shrugged "Well you can't blame a guy for trying…" he smiled childishly at the guard.  
"Fine…but stop your fooling around…or I will stop it…" the guard walked away shaking his head.  
"Phew…that was close…good thinking though…" Alistair smiled.

Bella smiled back "Just be glad I didn't have to convince the guard harder…" she winked at him.  
"Ohh trust me…I am…" Alistair nodded.  
Bella looked for the guard and opened the door "Let's go…" they rushed out catching the guard by surprise. They knocked him out and found their gear.

At the same time, Rory and Zevran were walking into the fort, towards the prison entrance.  
They were met by two guards "Stop…what is your business here…"  
Rory and Zevran looked at each other, Zevran turned to the guards "We have a delivery for the commander…"  
"We haven't heard about any delivery today…" the guard looked suspicious.

Rory grinned "You wouldn't have…it is of a…personal nature…"  
Zevran looked at them lifting his eyebrow.  
"Fine I'll find the captain…wait over there…" the guard went through the door.

"So far so good…now we just need to persuade the captain…" Rory nodded and noticed Zevran looking at him.  
"Quite persuasive my friend…you are rather mysterious and fast thinking…I think I like it…again let me know if you two sexy lovebirds need company…" he winked and gave Rory a teasing smile.  
"Don't hold your breath…" Rory smirked.

The captain approached them "What is this about?" he looked annoyed and cross.  
"Ah well…we have a delivery of a…personal nature…for your commander…" Zevran looked at the captain with a persuasive look.  
"I have not heard of this…what is this delivery?" he looked distrustful.  
Rory stepped in "I'm not sure we are at the…liberty…to tell you sir…" he gave him a hinting look.  
"Fine fine…take it to the main hall…" the captain walked away annoyed and shaking his head.  
Rory and Zevran moved to the main hall.

Bella and Alistair had put on their gear and went towards the main hall.  
They bumped into several guards on the way. Trying to keep them from warning the rest, they had to sneak up and take them out as quickly and quietly as possible.

Bella put her rouge skill to good use, using the skills she had learned growing up, as well as tricks she had picked up during her training with Zevran.  
Alistair worked as backup when Bella didn't always succeed in the first blow, or if there was more than one. They fought their way to the hallway leading to the main hall.

Rory and Zevran had reached the door at the end of the main hall, and were met by three guards.  
One of them was a woman and Zevran smiled "Ahh let me deal with her my friend…I can be very…persuasive…" he smiled deviously and raised his eyebrow.  
"Go on…show me the master of seductions in action …bet you one sovereign that you won't get her to go with you…" Rory chuckled and gave Zevran a playful look.

Zevran looked at him and smiled big "You are on my friend…easiest money I'll ever make…watch and learn…" he turned on the charm and walked over to the female guard.  
Rory kept an eye on the two other guards, while watching Zevran using his best tricks.  
"I must say my dear…it is such a shame for such a beautiful, strong and enticing goddess as yourself…to stand here all day on your pretty feet…perhaps you could use a soothing foot massage…or whatever else you might be in need off…I would be happy to oblige…" he gave her a seductive smile and winked at her.

The guard looked surprised but intrigued "Well I…I suppose I could use some… relaxation…let's step to the side though…" she smiled and led him to the far corner of the hall.  
Zevran gave Rory a triumphant smile and went to deal with her; Rory shook his head and smiled.

Zevran pressed her up against the wall and looked seductively at her; she smiled and dropped her weapons. The second they fell Zevran took his dagger and killed her fast and painlessly.  
He returned to the hall and nodded to Rory.

Rory took his sword and attacked the nearest guard.  
Zevran went for the other; they struck them both down before they were able to react.  
"Not bad…I must say I'm a little impressed…" Rory gave Zevran an acknowledging smile.  
Zevran laughed "Well…you do pick up a thing or two growing up in an Antivan whorehouse…"  
They went towards the door and Rory reached for the handle.

Bella and Alistair had made their way to the room, leading to the main hall.  
There were four guards at the door and they saw them coming.  
Bella and Alistair readied themselves and tightened their hold on the weapons.

Alistair charged them head on while Bella worked her skills from the back. It was not easy.  
Both were close to being hurt several times, but the lessons they had learned fighting with each other so many times, came to good use as they fought as a strong team.

When the last guard fell, Alistair looked at Bella trying to catch their breaths "I think we work well together…sister…" he chuckled and smiled.  
Bella nodded with a big smile on her face "Not too shabby for the last Warden's of Ferelden…"  
They went towards the door and reached for the handle.

Rory barely touched the handle before the door opened. They looked surprised at each other.  
Bella had opened the door and was standing before Rory. She smiled big and jumped into his arms.  
Rory grabbed her smiling and gave her a loving kiss "You couldn't wait for me to be the hero I see…" he smiled and stroked her cheek "Are you okay…both of you?"  
"Were fine…she is not the type to sit on her hands…but you already know that…" Alistair smiled and chuckled.

"Why should she… when there are so many wonderful things she could do with her hands…" Zevran laughed and smiled.  
"Why don't we just keep moving…" Bella smiled at Zevran and led the group towards the door.  
"There will be some guards left…but nothing we can't handle…" Rory had his weapon ready.  
"Good…I can't wait to get out of here…" Alistair nodded.

They made their way past the last of the guards and found back to Eamon's estate.  
They were met by the rest of the group as well as Eamon, Anora and the Grey Warden Riordan they had helped escape.  
"Thank the maker…it is good to see you again…all of you …are you all alright?" Eamon looked relieved and thankful.

"Were alright Eamon…but Loghain's guards just got a little less…" Bella smiled looking at Eamon.  
"You better make this worth our while…I took a huge risk on your behalf…" she glared at Anora.  
"Of course warden…please come talk to me when you fell up to it…" Anora nodded and left.

**X**

_After saving Anora and ending up in fort Drakon.  
Bella and Alistair made their way out with help from Rory and Zevran.  
Bella now has to talk to Anora, and is very interested in talking with Riordan, the Orlesian Grey Warden she helped release in Howe's dungeon.  
The landsmeet is close._

**Acceptance**

Bella and the others were tired after their struggles. Bella knew she had to talk to Anora and Riordan and get the landsmeet underway, but she had to gather her strength.  
She hugged everyone in the group, including Sten, even though she had to promise him a cookie to get one, she was so grateful for the people around her and wanted to make sure they knew it.  
She excused herself and went towards her room, the group could see everything had taken a toll on her and were worried. As she left the room they all looked at each other relieved and concerned.

Alistair sighed and looked around the group "I know we are all worried…but Isabella will be okay…we just need to be here for her and work together in the time to come…Roland I think that maybe you should go to her…if there is anyone who will understand what she's going trough…it will be you…and by the way…I'm proud of having you in our group…you are a valued member…not only to Isabella…" he smiled at Rory and Rory looked around the faces in the group and was met by appreciative nods and smiles.

Rory sighed and smiled "Thank you everyone…it is a honor to be part of the group…I never thought there would be so many different and brave people in Ferelden…willing to risk everything to save Ferelden and everyone in it…I will prove myself worthy of your faith in me…" he took a deep breath and looked towards the door "I need to go to her now…I can't let her go through this alone…thank you all…may we all be ready for what is to come…" he walked out the room towards Bella, quickening his pace to be by her side.

The group was standing in silence, all in some way moved by Rory earnest words.  
They smiled a little sadly to themselves and realized the serious nature of their situation as well as how much they all have had to sacrifice getting here. Praying that all would work out as it should, that all would be well after everything they were to face.

Bella made her way to her room and walked in. When she was halfway to her bed she stopped.  
She froze and stood in disbelief, her body started to shiver and the tears drew close.  
She felt Rory's caring hands on her arms turning her towards him.  
Rory embraced her securely and let her give in to everything that was running through her.  
Bella cried and screamed in a mixture of release, hate, frustration as well as love for those she had lost to Howe and his greed.

Her legs began to give way beneath her and Rory picked her up and moved her to the bed.  
He lay down besides her holding her close and safe. He felt the tears running down his cheeks.  
Rory's heart nearly broke for her, he would have taken everything away if he could, but knew that she had drawn experience from all the hardship she had been through, and needed to let her emotions get out before they grew too much for her.

Rory was holding her, rocking her gently and giving her reassuring strokes, kissing her head.  
Bella sensed his presence and took comfort in his arms. She was grateful for finding him again, and for the fact that in all the bad, there was love to be found, both from him as well as the group.  
She moved closer to him curling up in his arms, remembering all she had lost and all she had gained, almost running out of tears.

She fell asleep of pure emotional exhaustion and her body's need to recuperate after their struggles.  
Rory kept holding her close, thankful for the fact that he could be here for Bella, as she had been there for him that day they talked about his father.  
He loved her deeply and remembered the fact that his parents would never know her and see how grateful he was to have her in his life. Rory never wanted Bella to doubt his affections.  
Rory decided he would do anything for her, anything.

They woke up the next morning in each other's arms.  
Rory kissed her softly and looked into her eyes with care "Darling Bella…are you okay?"  
Bella looked into his deep green eyes and moved closer to him "I'm okay…thank you for being there…I am not all fine…but getting there…thanks to you my wonderful Rory…now if only I could find my brother…" she sighed and stroked his arm.  
Rory looked at her "I'll always be here for you…you know that right…" he kissed her gently and held her tight. Bella smiled softly "I know Rory…I love you…so much"

Bella ran her fingers over Rory's chest and kissed him tenderly.  
Rory felt her touch and moved his hand to her cheek pulling her lips closer, kissing her intently.  
She ran her hands down to the buttons in his shirt, opening them slowly kissing Rory more and more.  
Rory ran his hand trough her hair and moved it down towards her clothes, slowly undressing her caressing her soft skin.  
They took off their clothes and looked into each other's eyes, seeing the love they felt for each other.

Rory embraced her and kissed her ardently. He rolled her onto her back "I love you too Bella…"  
He entered her tenderly, moving slowly and gently, looking into her light blue eyes, kissing her softly.  
Bella felt him moving and stroked his back and arms, looking at him with loving eyes, enjoying the moment.

Rory stroked her cheek and held her tight; he kissed her neck and cheek with soft long kisses.  
Bella could feel his lips on her skin and started to tremble; she ran her hand into his hair grabbing it and ran the other hand to his back, running her nails on his soft and warm skin, her breathing growing heavier.

Rory felt her hands grabbing and teasing his skin, he moved back to her soft lips and kissed her passionately, running one hand down her side towards her thigh and the other into her soft hair.  
He grabbed her thigh gently but firm and moved her leg towards him, moving deeper into her.  
Bella moaned and tensed up at his every move. She held him tight and kissed his neck and shoulders, she grabbed his back and arm, getting closer for every second.

Rory grew more and more passionate, feeling her react beneath him.  
He moved slow and deep and found it harder to hold back, he kissed her more and more.  
Rory tightened his grip on her thigh and moaned, getting closer and closer, kissing her intently again and again only stopping to breathe and moan.

Bella got louder and louder and started to move with him, she gave in and said his name under her breath again and again.  
Rory couldn't stop and surrendered to the felling screaming of pleasure along with Bella.  
They slowly stopped moving, breathing heavily; they were warm and sweaty, spent and smiling.

After a while they parted. Rory went to the group while Bella went to talk to Anora.  
Anora smiled at Bella as she entered the room "Warden...thank you for seeing me...we have much to discuss..."  
Bella looked at her and crossed her arms "Well here I am...you better have something worthwhile to discuss after your behavior yesterday..."

"Yes that was most unfortunate...but we have more important matters to attend to..." she looked stubbornly at Bella.  
Bella felt annoyed at her indifference "Fine...you have two minutes...I suggest you make good use of them..." Bella looked decisive.  
Anora sighed "Well...I will support you in the landsmeet...but only if you appoint me as leader and queen when you win..."

Bella looked at her with a disapproving gaze "And what of Alistair? You just want me to stab him in the back...for you?" she shook her head.  
Anora rolled her eyes "I'm sure Alistair is a fine man...but not what I would call King material...I would be much better suited...I practically ruled the country when Cailan was King anyway..." she looked proud and stubborn.

Bella felt distain for Anora "I would never put you on the throne in place of Alistair...whatever you might think…Alistair will be a great King...and nothing you can say will make me think otherwise..."  
Anora nodded and sighed "Then I guess there's nothing to discuss...I will be here if you change your mind..."  
Bella left the room "Don't hold your breath...or on second thought…do..."

The group was sitting around the table when Rory stepped in.  
They turned to him looking worried "Is she alright?" Alistair looked at him with an anxious expression.  
Rory sighed "She is doing okay...it will take a while yet...but she is back in the fight so to say..." he smiled lightly and gave the group an assuring look.  
"Good..."Alistair sighed and looked a little relived.  
The rest of the group nodded and took a deep breath.

"She is talking to Anora right now...and is going to talk to Riordan afterwards..." Rory sat down.  
"I would like to hear what that twofaced harpy has to say in her defense..." Morrigan looked frustrated and annoyed.  
"Now now my dear apostate...you shouldn't frown so much...your face looks so much prettier when you smile...should I help you find your happy face?" Zevran smiled playfully and winked at her. Morrigan shook her head and sighed.

Bella had found here way to Eamon study where Riordan was looking at the books.  
He heard her coming and turned towards her "Ahh...it's good to see you my friend...I see you made it out of fort Drakon in one piece...not many can claim that..." he smiled and nodded "I guess Duncan placed his trust in the right person...how may I help you friend?"  
Bella smiled "Thank you Riordan...I have a lot of questions about the Grey Warden's...I didn't have a chance to talk properly to Duncan before...before Ostagar..."  
She looked a little sad and lowered her head.

"Of course you have question...and I will do my best to answer them...but perhaps Alistair should be here too?" he smiled and gestured towards the door.  
Bella nodded "You are properly right...I can go get him now if you wish?"  
Riordan shook his head "No need...I think you need to focus on the landsmeet right now...we can always talk later...there is much you need to know...but it can wait..." he smiled and led her to the door.  
"Very well...I guess it can...I will go to the group now...we'll talk later then..." she walked out.

Bella walked in and found the group and Eamon talking.  
They all turned to her and smiled, happy to see her.  
"It's good to see you Isabella...we were just talking about our next move...there seems to be a problem in the alienage..." Eamon went back to business as usual, not wanting to remind Bella of what she had been through, in fear of her feelings.

"I guess we need to see what it's about then..." Bella liked the fact that everyone wasn't pitying her and making her feel weak.  
"Were with you...what do you need..." Wynne smiled and waited for Bella's decision.  
"I need to hear a little about the situation first..." Bella stood in front of Eamon listening to what he had to say.  
After getting a sense of the issue, Bella along with Zevran, Rory and Morrigan, moved on with their task.

After dealing with the slave traders in the alienage, and talking to several nobles, trying to sway their vote for the landsmeet. They moved on trough Denerim.  
They walked into a back alley and were meet by Zevran's old partner Taliesin from the Crows "Zevran my friend...I'm here to finish your job...join me and we will find a excuse for your failure and get you back into the Crows..." he smiled to Zevran and waited for him to join him.  
"I am sorry my old friend...but I will not go back...I have a chance to do something worthwhile...I will not betray the Warden...please just leave and forget you found me..." he shook his head and looked a little sad.

Taliesin shook his head and sighed "Tsk tsk Zevran...I am sorry to hear that...you know I can't let you or the Warden live..." he reached for his weapons and ordered the rest to attack.  
Even though Rory hadn't been a part of the group very long, they all moved well together as a team. The fight was hard, but they all played to their strengths and looked out for each other leading to a victory against the crows sent for them.

At a little loss of breath Zevran walked over to Bella "Thank you Warden...you have been a good friend to me...and I will see this trough with you...whether you choose to release me or no..." he gave her a grateful smile and nodded.  
Bella smiled back and hugged him "Zevran...I haven't held you to that contract for a while now...you are free to go if you wish...but I do hope you will stay..."

Zevran sniffed her hair "Well...who can say no in the arms of a sex-goddess...perhaps I should show you my appreciation later..." he grinned and chuckled.  
Bella shook her head and laughed "Thanks for the offer...but I think I have that area covered..." Rory smiled and liked the fact that his charms worked better on Bella than Zevran's did.

They returned to Eamon's estate and found him talking to Riordan.  
"Ahh...you're back...did everything turn out okay? What was the trouble in the alienage about?" Eamon looked at Bella with anticipation.  
"Loghain had allowed slave traders to take the elves under the pretence off a plague..." Bella felt her hate for Loghain grow greater.  
Eamon looked chocked "Off all the...are you sure...I would never had thought him so ruthless..."  
Bella nodded "I'm sure...I have a letter here to prove it..."

Eamon took the letter and read I through "Well...there it stands...at least we can use this to our advantage..." he sighed and shook his head.  
"I will call for the landsmeet...Alistair...you will need to get ready and Isabella you should too...you can bring a few others...but not too many...we won't gain trust if it looks like we're ready to attack..." he smile slightly and nodded.  
Alistair lowered his head and sighed "Yes Eamon..." Bella nodded and walked out with Alistair.

She stopped a bit down the hall and looked at Alistair "Are you ready for this? I will be there to support you...but if you truly do not wish to be King...Anora wants me to support her instead...if you want me to I will do that..."  
Alistair quickly raised his head and looked furious "Don't even think about it...I...I don't want to be King...but if the only other option is her...then I have no choice...I will not let her take the throne..." he looked determent and focused.

Bella grabbed his shoulder and gave him a little smile "Okay Alistair...I will support you...also after the landsmeet...let's get ready...my brother...and my King..." she smiled and looked at him with confidence in his abilities.  
Alistair smiled a little "I will not get use to that anytime soon..." he shook his head and sighed.  
Bella brought Rory and Wynne and they made their way to the landsmeet.

When they arrived at the landsmeet, they were stopped by Ser Cauthrien in the hall.  
"Stop warden...I will not let you accuse the Hero of Ferelden of crimes he has not done..." she stood in front of Bella blocking their way to the landsmeet hall.  
"You were at Ostagar...you must be able to see that he was wrong in leaving the King and all those people to die...he is not the hero he once was..." Bella tried to get through to her.

Cauthrien looked sad for a moment and shook her head "I…I have had doubts…but he seems to be…obsessed now…maybe…I will let you in…please save him from himself…and Ferelden…"  
she stepped aside and let them pass.

The landsmeet was already underway. Eamon and Loghain was discussing Loghain's claim for the throne. They had raised their voices and were throwing accusations.  
When the group entered, Loghain glared at Bella and Alistair "Well if it isn't the bastard child and the traitor…what have you done to my daughter?" he pointed accusingly at them.  
Bella felt angry and raised her voice a little "We have done nothing to Anora…talk to her yourself…" she pointed towards Anora that was coming in through the side entrance.

Loghain looked towards her "Anora…you're alright…" Anora nodded "Yes but no thanks to the Wardens…the killed Howe and tried to take me captive…I only just managed to escape…" she gave Bella a triumphant stare.  
"You backstabbing…" Bella was furious.

"You know that is not true Anora…" Alistair gave her an angry look, and pointed at her.  
Loghain smiled "Do you hear this…even when confronted with the truth the Warden's still deny it…and he's the one Eamon wants to be King…you would trust him with the task…rather than me...the Hero of Ferelden…" he looked around the room trying to convince the nobles.

"Enough of this…we know what you did at Ostagar…and everything else you and Howe have done to the people of Ferelden…you will pay…" Bella looked strong and enraged.  
Loghain stared at her with distain "Fine…we will do this the traditional way…a duel…when I win I will be King…if you do…you can put the bastard on the throne…" he took his sword and shield and stood ready to fight.

Bella reached for her weapons and focused "Very well Loghain…prepare to pay…"  
Loghain charged, striking at Bella. Bella successfully blocked his attack and retaliated.  
The fight was ferocious and Bella waited for the advantage.  
Her patience paid off and she struck him down.

Loghain looked up at her "You have proved me wrong…you are an honorable warrior…I will take my punishment…" Anora looked shocked "No father…Warden don't do this…" she looked at Bella.  
Bella looked at her and down to Loghain "He will pay for what he has done to Ferelden…"

"I will not let you…" Anora walked towards them.  
"Anora stop…I will surrender to the Wardens will…I have…lost my way…even if I had good intentions…" he lowered his head ready to die.  
Bella took a deep breath "Alistair…I think it should be you…" she looked at him.

Alistair nodded and drew his sword "This is for Duncan, Cailan and all of Ferelden…"  
The sword fell and Loghain was dead.  
Bella looked at everyone in the room "Loghain accepted his destiny…it is time for Ferelden to accept its too…Alistair is now King of Ferelden…" she gestured towards Alistair and looked at him with confidence in his abilities.  
Alistair looked chocked, but his face started to change when he felt Bella's faith in him "I will serve the country…true to its values…but first we need a joined Ferelden…to defeat the Blight…"

**XI**

_Alistair is now the new King of Ferelden.  
Bella has promised him her support and the final fight is growing near.  
This chapter starts after the landsmeet, during the usual cut scene, but my version. _

**Uncertainty**

Bella and the group were standing at the table, when King Alistair stepped into the room.  
The group bowed their heads and smiled to him. He shook his head and grinned "So I guess this is what its going to be like from now on then? Or could you maybe treat me like me instead?" he looked at them with a little grin and lighthearted gaze.

Bella giggled and smiled "As my King wishes…" Alistair shook his head and sighed with a smile.  
"So Alistair…" Bella smiled "What now…" she looked at him ready to follow his lead.  
"You're asking me? Well…I guess we need to talk to Eamon and Riordan…and we need to get word to the allies…that they need to be ready…It won't be long now…" Bella saw him take responsibility and knew she had made the right choice in making him King.

Alistair continued "And I…I will need to unite Ferelden under…my rule…I have certain duties now…duties and expectations…that might interfere with other…situations…" he looked at Leliana with sad eyes. Leliana looked sad and surprised; Wynne and Zevran laid a hand on each of her shoulders to show their support, giving Alistair a disapproving yet respectful look.  
Bella felt a little annoyed at him, this was not the time or way to do that. She knew Leliana would be heartbroken, just like Bella when Rory walked out on her after talking to her parents.

Bella felt an urge to tell Alistair off, but took a deep breath and looked at him "We need to get started then…but can I talk to you alone first? We need to discuss some things…"  
Alistair nodded and the others walked out the room, as Leliana left, she looked at Bella with her eyes tearing up, not able to look at Alistair she walked out.  
Wynne and Zevran were still supporting her.

Bella walked over to Alistair, he looked a little sad, but focused.  
She looked at him with strong eyes, she felt like slapping him "Alistair…that was not okay…one thing is you may have a problem with your future relationship…but to hurt her like that…not saying it directly to her…and with so little consideration for her feelings…" she sighed.

Alistair looked a little embarrassed and his eyes were close to tearing up "I…I know…I just panicked…I don't know what to do…I have never been a situation like this before…I love her…but tradition dictates…"  
Bella stopped him immediately looking at him with determination. "Stop right there Alistair…tradition is not an excuse…I broke with my families tradition…because it is not something we should blindly follow…especially when it affect ones chance for real happiness…you're the King…no one can tell you what to do…well except for maybe me…" she smiled a little at him.

Alistair gave out a little chuckle and looked at her "Your right as always…sister…but I will not be able to marry her…I will surely loose the crown if I do…and you are the one that made me King…you expect me to give up my responsibilities and leave Ferelden without a proper ruler?" he looked strong and more collected, he looked like a King and Bella smiled to herself.

Bella smiled at his change and grabbed his shoulder "Of course not Alistair…I will not let Ferelden loose you as King…but then you need to find another way to be with her…I don't know…but you could maybe…keep her as your lover and mistress…if Leliana wishes to…"  
Alistair looked at her with what seemed to be a mixture of nerves and relief "I don't know if she will take me back now…I don't know what to say to her…I love her and now I'm going to loose her to my own stupidity…blast it…" he was frustrated and sad.

Bella smiled at him "How about telling her just that…that you love her and you are afraid to lose her to your own stupidity…and that if she could live with the fact that even though you wished you could…will never be able to marry her…you would keep her with you as your love and mistress…"  
Alistair looked at her with anxious smile "Do you think there a chance? I do not want to lose her…not if there is any way not to…"  
Bella nodded "I think there's a chance…I found Rory again so anything can happen during a blight…just be honest with her and with yourself…but do it in private this time…" she smiled and winked at him.

Alistair chuckled "I guess so…I'm so happy for you Isabella…I will…I will go to her right away…thank you for all you have done for me...I owe you more than I will ever be able to repay…"  
Bella smiled "I think we might be even…" she smiled and gave him a hug and they went their separate ways. Alistair went in search of Leliana and Bella went to Eamon and the rest of the group.

When she walked through the door, Rory approached her "Are you okay Bella…or rather is Alistair? You looked like you were ready to slap him…not that I would blame you…it was not the smartest way to do that…"  
Bella smiled a little, but turned serious "I nearly did…I could relate to what Leliana was going through…it reminded me of the time we…talked to my parents…" she gave Rory a sad look and walked towards the group.  
Rory realized what she meant and instantly felt bad; he had almost forgotten how he had left her that day. He decided to prove to her that it would not happen again, that he was never leaving her again if he could help it. He nodded to himself and walked over to be part of the groups' discussion.

They group and Eamon along with Riordan was discussing the strategy for the upcoming time, when Alistair and Leliana walked into the room.  
Bella looked at them and saw Alistair nod and Leliana smile a little to her, even though she still looked a little sad. Bella sighed of relief and joined back into the discussion.

Eamon had taken out a map of Ferelden "We will need to go to Redcliff...we believe that the majority of the horde as well as the Archdemon will manifest there…Riordan, Teagan and I will leave for Redcliff today and get my soldiers ready…you will need to collect the allies and meet us there as soon as possible…we do not know how much time we have…" he looked at Alistair and Bella. They both nodded and Bella took a deep breath "Well…then we need to get our affairs in order and get moving…"  
Eamon and the others left for Redcliff soon after, leaving Bella and the group to get to the allies.

Bella was sitting at the camp fire.  
She was thinking about everything she had been through, both before and after becoming a warden.  
The life she had at Cousland castle, the day she fell in love with Rory, the day they had to part and the way Rory left her.  
Howe's attack, losing her family and thinking she had lost Rory too.  
Ostagar and her meeting the group, their fights and their fun, and them becoming her new family.

Finding Rory again almost two months ago and the way the first night together reunited, had felt different and more special, and the fact he was still there and still loved her.  
Getting retaliation, and killing Howe for everything he had done.  
Fighting the past Hero of Ferelden and naming Alistair King.  
And all this had been leading up to the blight that was just around the corner.

Bella felt her stomach turn and felt sick.  
The pressure and realization got the better of her and she had to go for a walk to clear her head.  
She was walking in the nearby woods with Max by her side and tried to get everything straight, to figure out what was wrong with her, since everything suddenly felt so overwhelming.

She heard a sound behind her and saw Wynne coming towards her "Are you alright Isabella? I got worried when I saw you walk away from camp…you look troubled…" she opened her arms and Bella moved towards her.  
Wynne hugged Bella and stroked her hair "Do you need to talk…I am here for you if you need it…I can see that you are felling upset…"

Bella sighed and stepped out of Wynne's arms "Everything is just so overwhelming right now…I have a thousand things going through my mind and I fell sick to my stomach…I'm not sure I'm ready for all this…" she took a deep breath and looked at Wynne for motherly support.  
Wynne looked at her with caring eyes "It's not unusual in your situation…you are going through a lot of things and there is nothing wrong with feeling overpowered once in a while…a lot is depending on you …but as long as you collect yourself when it counts…you can handle it…all off it…you have Roland and you have us… whatever there is too come…you will do your best…" she gave Bella a look of faith in her.

Bella realized what she was telling her and nodded "Thank you Wynne…I think I understand what you mean…I need to find my strength and focus…for everything to come…"  
Wynne nodded and smiled "You will do fine and I will not tell the group of this…you are the one that decides when and who needs to know…if they need to know…and nobody will think less of you or not stay…especially not Rory…again it's all understandable…"  
Bella gave her a hug "Thank you Wynne…now let's head back to camp…"  
They walked back to camp and Bella felt a sense of relief as well as fear for what was to come.

As they returned to camp, the group was getting ready to turn in.  
Rory looked at them and smiled "There you both are…we wondered where you two took off to…"  
Bella smiled when she saw him, she went over to him and gave him a long soft kiss.  
Rory was surprised but wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the felling, not caring that the group was probably watching.  
He smiled and looked at her "Well hello to you too…what was that for?" he stroked her cheek.  
Bella smiled "For being here…for staying…for wanting to be with me…no matter what…" she looked at him with loving yet nervous eyes.

Rory was a little surprised and held her tight "Of course I'm staying…I love you…and I will stand by you no matter what…darling Bella…"  
Bella kissed him again and took a deep breath of relief "I'm so happy you feel that way…"  
Rory was still a little confused, but glad Bella was sure of his wanting to be with her.  
They all turned in, collecting their strength for the arrival to Redcliff the next day.

When they arrived at Redcliff, they were met by a town overrun by darkspawn.  
They fought their way through town, working together, fighting the darkspawn looking for survivors. They found no one and feared for the people at the castle.  
They made their way towards the castle and they all felt the serious nature of the situation.  
Bella used the advice Wynne had given her and collected herself and focused on fighting the darkspawn and getting to the castle. Forgetting everything else and counting on her own abilities as well as the group to keep her and each other safe.

They arrived at the castle courtyard and found it filled with darkspawn.  
There were only few guards left and the group rushed to help.  
The darkspawn was ruthless and had them all outnumbered.  
They gathered their strength and determination and turned the fight around to their advantage.

They had almost beaten all the darkspawn, when the ground started to shake.  
They turned towards the castle gate and saw an enormous Ogre charging.  
Morrigan and Wynne instantly turned their magic against it, Bella and Sten charged and played to their strengths, while the rest of the group handled the rest of the darkspawn.

The Ogre was strong but slow, giving Bella and her rouge abilities an edge in avoiding most blows.  
Sten used his strong blows to knock the Ogre of balance, but was not as fast as Bella leading to him getting knocked out.  
Morrigan worked her healing on him, while Bella saw the chance she had been waiting for.

She jumped into the air thrusting her weapons fast and deep into the Ogre's chest.  
The Ogre fell backwards and Bella pulled out her weapons giving it yet another and final blow to the head, twisting the blade assuring the death of the creature.

She jumped off it to the ground and was standing at a loss of breath, when she heard Zevran behind her "Nicely done my insatiable warden…I see our training has paid off…now for the celebrating…my tent or yours?" he smiled teasingly and looked at her.  
Bella chuckled "How about you just check for stragglers instead?" she smiled and dried the sweat of her forehead.  
"Ahh…you Ferelden's are so practical…when will you ever learn to take pleasure where it can be found?" he shook his head and smiled.

Rory went over to her and dried of some blood on her cheek "That was pretty impressive…are you okay? You look a little pale…" he kissed her and looked at her with his caring green eyes.  
Bella smiled softly "I'm okay…I just need to catch my breath…are there any survivors…and what of Sten…is he okay? And everyone else…" she looked around and felt a little dizzy.

"Everyone in the group is okay…we saved three of the guards…are you sure nothing's wrong?" he noticed her looking a little weak and took her hand.  
"Good…we need to talk to them…no there's nothing wrong…don't worry…I just need a second…" Bella smiled and gave Rory a kiss on the cheek. Rory nodded and went to the guards.  
Bella noticed Wynne looking at her with worried eyes; Bella looked at her and nodded, smiling calmly.

They talked to the guards and made their way to the main hall.  
Eamon, Teagan and Riordan were waiting for them. Eamon smiled when he saw them approach "I'm so glad to see you all alright…we have news…as you may have noticed Redcliff is or were under attack…but I'm afraid that we were mistaken…the main horde is making its way towards Denerim and…" Eamon looked anxious and Riordan interjected "The Archdemon has shown itself…it is at the head of the horde…"

Bella took a deep breath and looked at Alistair.  
Alistair looked back and they knew they were in trouble, this was a real blight.  
She looked at Riordan "But why did we think it would attack here? This is very bad news…We will not be able to make it to Denerim in time…the attack will be in full swing before we can get there…"

Eamon sighed "We know…we tried sending a messenger…but we have no idea if he has made it…we will need to move early tomorrow…but for now you need to rest…"  
Riordan nodded "Yes…but Alistair and Isabella…I will need to talk to you…there are things you need to know before the final battle…please meet me in my room in a while…" he looked serious and left for his room.  
Bella and Alistair nodded and Bella looked worried "We will be there soon…"

They went towards Riordan's room and looked at each other; both of them worried of what Riordan would have to say.  
Alistair sighed "I do not like this…it seemed like it won't be good news…" he looked at Bella.  
"I was thinking the same thing…but it seems to be important for us to know…" she nodded and they reached his door. They took a deep breath before opening the door and entering.

Riordan was standing in front of the fireplace and turned towards them "Good you're here…now…how much did Duncan get tell you about why the Wardens are needed to kill the Archdemon?" he was waiting for a response.  
Alistair and Bella looked at each other confused and nervous.  
Alistair looked at Riordan "Well…nothing much…we just assume it has to do with the taint in our blood…but neither of us had been Warden's very long before…before Ostagar…" Bella nodded.

Riordan looked up into the ceiling and took a deep breath "That is more true than you know…when a Archdemon is slain…it's body dies…but the old god inside does not…it will enter the Grey Warden that kills it…attracted to the taint…but since we have a soul…unlike the darkspawn…the Archdemon will die…as well as the Warden…I'm sorry to spring this on you like this…but you need to know…and we need to make a decision…" he shook his head and looked at them with sympathy.

Bella and Alistair was in shock, they stood speechless for a minute.  
Bella looked at Riordan and took a deep breath "You're saying that to win the blight…save Ferelden and the world…one of us will have to die? How can the Grey Wardens ask this of us?" she was angry and frustrated.

Riordan looked at her "Yes that is what I'm saying…I wish there was another way…but if we want to win we will need to make a decision…" he looked insistent "Now since I am the senior Warden…I should be the one giving the final blow…the taint wont spare me much longer anyway…but if I should fall before the final blow…one of you will have to step in…I am truly sorry to ask this of you…but let's just pray your decision will be obsolete…" he gave them a kind and sad smile and waited for their response.

Bella and Alistair looked at each other. Bella shook her head "We can't decide this now…I will not let Alistair sacrifice himself…and I can't fathom sacrificing…myself either…is there truly no other way?" she looked at Riordan desperately wanting there to be so.  
Riordan sighed "I wish there were…but we have found no other way…you don't need to make the choice right at this second…but I need to be sure of you to step in if I fail…"

Alistair nodded "If and when we get to that point…we will do our duty and kill the Archdemon…but you cannot get an answer now…" he looked at Bella and she nodded.  
Bella looked at Riordan "The blight will end…one way or another…we know our duty…"  
Riordan smiled of relief "I believe you…now you must go and get some rest…we all need to be at our best these next few days…maker watch over you…"  
"Maker watch over us all…" Alistair sighed and he and Bella walked out.

Bella saw Rory standing outside her room. He looked worried and walk over to her "Morrigan is in your room…she needs to talk to you…it seems serious…is everything alright? You were in Riordan's room for a long time…" he gave her a nervous kiss on her cheek and looked anxious.  
Bella sighed "I'm not entirely sure…I will explain later…but I better talk to Morrigan now…"  
She stroked Rory's cheek and kissed him, only adding to his worry.  
Bella stepped into her room and closed the door behind her, leaving Rory outside.

Morrigan turned to her and looked somber "Isabella…I need to talk to you…I know what happens when you kill an Archdemon…what happens to the Warden…"  
Bella was stunned "How…where do you know this from?" Morrigan looked at her and sighed.  
"I read it in my mother's grimoire…but there is another way…there is a ritual…"  
Bella looked surprised, but doubtful "What exactly is this ritual? And are you sure it will work?"

Morrigan smiled a little "It is my mother's spell…it will work…but I will need your help to do this…" she stood close to Bella.  
Bella looked at her "Why…what do you need from me?" Morrigan took a deep breath and sat down on the bed "I will need you to help convince Alistair to lay with me tonight…if he does…we will produce a child…this child will carry the taint…and the Archdemon will seek out the child rather than a Warden…" she looked at Bella.

Bella didn't believe what she was hearing "A child…but will the child not be destroyed?"  
Morrigan shook her head "No…but the soul of the old god will stay in the child…"  
Bella shook her head "So you will have an old god as a child? This all sounds so strange…"  
"Yes…and I will leave as soon as the Archdemon has fallen…with the child…and you will not see me again…" Morrigan looked determent and strong.

Bella got worried, this sounded wrong "This child…will it be attracted to it just because of the taint? Is the child evolved enough or would the demon seek out…an older body to take?"  
"The child will be evolved enough…and it will seek out the child because of its new pure energy…and the fact that I am a powerful witch with abilities to give it…will make it choose the child…" she looked at Bella with conviction.

"Are you sure it will seek out your child? Completely sure?" Bella didn't like the idea, but if it could save them all, she would have to let it happen. "Yes…will you help convince Alistair?" Morrigan looked impatience.  
Bella sighed "I will…I can't say I like this idea…but if there is a chance it will work…I will…" Morrigan looked relived "Good…but hurry…it needs to happen tonight…"

Bella nodded and took a deep breath, she opened the door and saw Rory in the hall, walking back and forth on the carpet.  
Bella walked over to him and kissed him "Rory…stop worrying…I will explain everything soon…but right now I need to talk to Alistair…I'm sorry for all this…" Rory nodded.

Bella went to talk to Alistair and explained the situation.  
Alistair refused instantly, but after talking to him for a while, he almost gave in.  
He sighed "I will need to talk to Leliana first…you just made her forgive me for one stupid thing…I need to make sure she will be okay with this…this horrible situation…" he shook his head.  
"I would have it no other way…come to my room if you decide to agree…" Bella went back to Morrigan and they waited for a while before Alistair came into the room.

"Let's get this over with…I can't believe this…" he sighed and he and Morrigan went to his room.  
Bella sighed and felt the nerves getting the better of her, holding her stomach she sat down and tried to make sense of everything.  
Rory knocked on the door and stepped in. He sat down beside her and sighed "Now…will you please tell me what's going on…you're driving me crazy…" he took her hand and waited for answers.

**XII**

_Rory and Bella are sitting on her bed in Eamon's castle.  
Riordan has just told Bella and Alistair the reason why only Wardens can kill the Archdemon.  
Bella has just persuaded Alistair to agree to Morrigan's ritual, which might be able to save them.  
Rory is worried about what's going on and is waiting for answers from Bella. _

**Last chance**

Rory was sitting beside Bella looking at her with worried eyes. He was waiting for her to explain what was going on, and why she had been running around talking to almost anyone but him.  
Bella sighed and looked at him "I'm sorry Rory…this must be terribly frustrating for you…I don't know how to do this…where to begin…" she shook her head lightly and exhaled.

Rory was getting even more afraid of what she was going to tell him "Now you're scaring me Bella…please tell me what's going on…" he squeezed her hand a braced himself for bad news.  
Bella didn't know how to do this, how much she should tell him "There is a chance that I or Alistair will die in the fight…"

Rory looked at her "We could all die…it's a blight…but that's not why…is it?" he felt his nerves grow.  
Bella shook her head "Riordan has told me and Alistair…about why only Grey Wardens can kill the Archdemon…the Warden that kills the demon…takes the soul of the demon into them…and dies along with it…Riordan will take the final blow…but if he fails…" she was shaking.  
Rory froze, he couldn't believe what she was telling him "No…but…no…I can't lose you again…there has to be another way…I won't let that happen…" he looked shocked.

Bella sighed "There might be…Morrigan has a ritual…Alistair is…helping her…right now…but there is always a chance that it won't work…or might go wrong…by the maker I hope it will work…" she took a deep breath and laid her head on his shoulder.  
Rory nodded and sighed "So do I…I can't lose you…and you and Ferelden can't lose Alistair…"  
The fact that this might be the last night, made him want to show her how much he loved her, and that he wanted to prove he would be there till the end, made him close his eyes and make a decision.

They both sat quietly for a while. Bella was holding his hand tight and Rory was stroking her hair.  
Rory broke the silence "Bella…you know I love you right…" he felt nervous and had a knot growing in his stomach.  
Bella wondered "Of course Rory…I love you too…why?" she could fell his hands shake slightly.  
Rory took a deep breath "I know…and you know I will do anything for you…anything…" he pulled her a little closer.  
Bella got worried and didn't know what was going on "Yes but…Rory what's wrong?" she sat up and looked at him with her light blue and nervous eyes.

Rory looked into her eyes and swallowed the lump I his throat "It's just…I need you to know how much I love you…how I will do anything for you…even…and that I want you to know I will never leave you again…like that day…I'm so sorry for that Bella…" he felt himself sweating a little.  
Bella took his hand and looked at him "I know Rory…I didn't mean to bring that up again…I hope you know that I feel the same way about you…"  
Rory smiled awkwardly "I hoped you would say that…I know that this might be our last night…or maybe not…but either way…I need to do something…"

Bella looked surprised and confused "I don't understand where you're going with this…"  
Rory looked at her with loving and nervous eyes "I love you darling Bella…and if this is our last night…either before we die or before the fight is over…I need to prove that to you …"  
Bella looked at Rory with surprise as he reached for something in his pants "Rory what…"

Bella didn't get to finish before Rory stepped of the bed and kneeled before her, he was holding his mothers ring in his fingers "Bella my love…I can't imagine a life without you…I love you and want to spend the rest of our lives with you…however long that might be…will you accept my mother's ring? And if…when …we come out of this alive…will you then marry me?" he was shaking and nervous and looked at her waiting for her answer, feeling his heart beating faster than ever before.

Bella could hardly breathe. She had never been so happy, but at the same time she felt sad.  
Rory was asking her this, when he knew they possibly wouldn't make it. And if she said yes and one of them ended up dead, that would be even worse than when they parted before.

But Bella didn't care; she loved Rory and wanted as well as needed him. She wanted a real family again after all this. Her heart was beating like crazy when she looked at him, he was watching her intently looking worried and nervous, holding his mother's beautiful ring.  
Bella smiled and caressed his cheek "Ohh Rory…of course I will…yes my beloved Rory…yes…"

Rory closed his eyes for a second and sighed of happiness and relief.  
He felt Bella wrap her hand around his fingers holding the ring and using her other hand to guide his lips to hers.  
Bella had sat down on the floor in front of him; she kissed him intently and led her hand from his face to his other hand on his thigh, taking it and placing it over her heart.

Rory could feel her heart beat and kissed her passionately. He felt a tear run down his cheek and looked at Bella "I…I can't even…" he was speechless and just looked into her blue eyes.  
Bella nodded and smiled "Me neither…" Rory placed the ring on her finger, it was a perfect fit.  
Bella admired it and threw her arms around Rory, kissing him with great devotion.

Rory moved his hands to her cheeks and stroked her "I love you Bella…I want us to become a family…my first real family…" he looked into her eyes and saw her tearing up.  
Bella smiled "I'm so glad to hear you say that…I want us to be a family too…I never want to let you go ever again…" she kissed him and sighed.  
They were sitting on the carpet on the floor in front of the fireplace holding each other tight.  
They were looking into each other's eyes, glad for the choice they just made.

Bella placed her hand on his chest; she looked at the ring and smiled.  
She ran her other hand into Rory's hair and neck, pulling him towards her.  
Rory kissed her softly and ardently, and stroked her back and hip pulling her closer.

Bella felt his soft lips against hers and his arms pulling her towards him.  
She pulled his lips closer and kissed him passionately, moving him towards the floor.  
Rory felt her leading him to the floor and willingly agreed, slowly pulling her with him, kissing her.

Bella was lying on top of Rory, her legs on both sides of him and her hands running through his hair and down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
Rory was kissing her softly, he was caressing Bella's cheek and back, enjoying the touch of her hands. He started to undress her, feeling her body under her clothes.  
Bella liked the way he was touching her and unbuttoned the last of his shirt.  
She moved his shirt to the side revealing his chest; she caressed it and kissed him intently.

Rory pulled off the last of Bella's clothes, and felt her unbutton his pants, pulling them towards his feet, all the while kissing him passionately.  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close; he took her hand and kissed the ring.  
Bella smiled and took his hand, holding it tight. She stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes.  
Rory brushed her hair behind her ear and ran his fingers to the back of her neck, looking into her eyes. He noticed them glowing in the light from the fireplace.

Bella saw the look in Rory's eyes and smiled softly, wondering what he was thinking.  
Rory stroked her cheek with his thumb; he was thinking that Bella looked a little different.  
He didn't know why, but she seemed to glow and if possible look more beautiful than before.  
Bella slowly led her lips to his and gave him a soft and affectionate kiss, holding his hand tight over her heart and stroking his hair with the other.  
Rory closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling. He held her tight and rolled her on to her back.

Rory kissed her passionately and caressed her body.  
Bella was still holding his hand close to her chest and was holding him tight.  
Rory looked at her, even more in love with her now than before.  
And as he entered her he whispered into her ear "I love you Bella…"

Bella smiled and felt almost blissful. She stroked his cheek and looked at him with devoted eyes.  
Rory kissed her ardently and started to move, slow and affectionately.  
Bella reacted to his movements and felt herself starting to tremble.  
She wet her lips and wrapped her arm around him holding him close.

Rory felt her react and looked at her, her cheeks were blushing and she looked deep into his eyes. His heart started to beat fast and he felt his stomach tingling.  
Bella realized that this might be the last time they would be with each other, anything could happen now and she needed this moment. She looked at him with loving yet sad eyes.  
Rory noticed the look in her eyes change and knew why; this could be their last night together.  
He held her tight and kissed her tenderly.

They moved together slowly and lovingly, hand in hand and looking into each other's eyes.  
Their breathing grew heavier as they felt each other, felt their bodies react and their hearts beating for the other, felt their need to be with each other.  
Rory tried to extend the moment as long as he could, he didn't want to stop, that would mean letting her go. Bella felt the same way, but their bodies told them otherwise.

They couldn't hold back and started to moan. Their bodies started to shake and tense up.  
Bella and Rory felt waves of pleasure run through them, they grew louder and broke their eye contact as they pulled each other tight, hand in hand, erupting in pleasure.

They held each other tight panting and sweating.  
Bella didn't want to let go and kept holding on, Rory felt the same way and pulled her closer.  
Rory raised his head and looked at her; she looked both sad and happy at the same time.  
He stroked her blushing cheek and gave her a long soft and tender kiss.

Bella kissed him back holding him tight, and felt her stomach turn at the thought of losing him.  
Rory saw her face change and looked at her with worry and care "Are you alright Bella?"  
Bella took a deep trembling breath and held her hand over her mouth "I'm just…I can't stand the thought of maybe loosing you…I think I need to sit up…"

Rory helped her up and sat beside her holding her gently, kissing her shoulder "Bella?"  
Bella was holding her stomach, her eyes tearing up, feeling Rory's soft kisses and worry.  
She took a deep breath and stroked his arm holding her "I'm sorry Rory…It just feels so…so overwhelming...I'm not sure I can do this…any off it…especially if without you…" Bella sighed.

Rory held her close and took a deep breath "My love…I'm not going anywhere…I know this is an overwhelming situation…this blight is putting an enormous weight on your shoulders… but you won't have to carry it alone…" Rory stroked her hand and kissed her cheek.

Bella shook her head and sighed "It's not just the blight…there so much going on right now…and I can't do it all alone…I need you Rory…"  
Rory could hear the anxiety in her voice and turned her towards him, looking into her eyes, one hand holding her cheek and the other holding her hand "You have me Bella…no matter what happens…never doubt it…but is there something going on that I don't know about?" he looked worried and concerned.  
Bella looked at him and sighed "Rory…I love you so much…nothing I can tell you right now…you'll understand later…I just needed to know you would be here…no matter what…"

Rory felt a little frustrated that Bella was keeping things from him again, but pushed the feeling to the side to be there for her "I wish you would tell me…but I am not going anywhere…"  
Bella hugged him and held him tight "Thank you my beloved Rory…I can't lose you again…"  
Rory kissed her with great devotion and held her tight.

They woke up the next morning; they were lying next to each other in the bed looking at the ceiling.  
They knew what this day might bring and they couldn't speak.  
Rory took her hand and ran his finger over the ring, he was happy that he had proposed, but feared the time to come.

The blight was looming over their future.  
Bella squeezed his hand and turned to her side looking at him and the ring.  
She wanted to marry him and start their family, but knew that that might not happen.

Rory looked into her light blue eyes and wanted to tell her everything would be alright.  
But deep down he knew he couldn't be sure of that and didn't want to give her false hope.  
Bella stroked Rory's chest and felt his heart beating. She looked at it move as he breathed.

Rory stroked her cheek and led her to his lips; he kissed her, showing her that he loved her deeply.  
Bella returned his affections and felt the tears pressing on.  
The kiss was long and affectionate and as they removed their lips they looked into each other's eyes and knew this was it.  
They got up and got ready to go to Denerim.

There weren't many smiles on the trip to Denerim.  
Everyone felt the pressure and anxiety, for what was to come.  
They tried to keep up the spirit, but always had the Blight looming in the back of their minds.  
Bella looked at Alistair and saw his face look sad and worried. She looked at Leliana and saw the same expression. Morrigan's ritual had better work; Bella hated herself for letting Alistair do it.

The bright side of things, though hard to see, was the fact that the group was still with her, they had all had chances to leave, but had all chosen not to, part for honor and obligation, but also because of their caring for her. It made her feel glad as well as guilty, as she knew many had died to save her, and before the blight was over, more probably would.

She felt sick and looked at the ring; it was beautiful and meant a lot to her. She loved Rory and knew she wanted to start a family with him, but hated herself for dragging him into all this.  
She knew he would do anything for her, and that scared her, she was afraid of losing him.

Bella noticed Wynne walking next to her and looked at her "Wynne…I didn't notice you..."  
Wynne smiled lightly "I know…you looked…occupied…I see congratulations are in order…"  
Bella looked at the ring "Thank you…I wish it would have been under other circumstances… "

Wynne smiled "I can imagine…but this is a good thing…love is what keeps us going…but have you told him yet? About what's going on with you…"  
Bella sighed "I know it is…I have told him some of it…how everything is overwhelming…but not all…I don't want him to do something that would be…dangerous…just because of this…"

Wynne nodded "I think I know what you mean…you take your task very serious and have to see it through…no matter what…I respect that and know you are a strong woman…you will succeed…"  
Bella looked at her and smiled a little "Thank you Wynne…for everything…"  
Wynne nodded "No need to thank me…were in this together…all of us…" she left Bella's side.

Rory watched Bella and Wynne talking and wondered what it was Bella weren't telling him.  
He looked at Bella and saw her looking disheartened; he went towards her to show his support.  
He walked over to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder "Bella…please talk to me…"  
Bella looked into his worried eyes and smiled lightly "I'm sorry Rory…it's just the whole blight thing…it always seemed far away…but now its next…and I regret having to pull all of you into it…I can't stand the thought of losing any of you…especially you…" she took his hand and squeezed it.

Rory stopped her and looked into her eyes "Darling Bella…you have to stop thinking like this…we do not know what will happen…and if you focus on everyone else than yourself…then you will only get hurt…you need to focus on your own task…you can't save everyone….I know I'm telling you something hard and frustrating right now…but if you don't focus…"  
he sighed and kissed her forehead "We all need you at your best Bella…you need you at your best…I love you …let us non Wardens worry about you and each other…you, Alistair and Riordan need to focus on the Archdemon…we can succeed if we all play to our strengths…and find our focus…" he stroked her cheek.

Bella was a little surprised to hear him sounding so focused and strong, he seemed so brave and she felt even luckier to have him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.  
Rory was stunned and surprised, but quickly returned her affections, he held her close and kissed her intently, tightening his hold around her for every second.  
Rory slowly lowered her to the ground and took a deep breath; Bella looked at him and sighed "Thank you Rory…I needed to hear that…I love you…" Rory smiled lightly "I love you too…"

The group kept moving and soon saw Denerim in the distance.  
They found the army they had collected during the time since Ostagar, in a camp outside the forest near Denerim.  
Bella was surprised at the size of the army, it seemed bigger than she had expected, but she knew that they would still be outnumbered.

She saw Alistair looking at the army and looking anxious, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Alistair…you can do this…you will be a fine King and the army will fight for you and Ferelden…now you have to make them believe we can do this…we can…"  
Alistair looked at her an nodded "Thank you Isabella…for everything…I will do my best…let's go…" Alistair walked over to a windmill at the edge of the forest and walked up the stairs.

Overlooking his army, Alistair got ready to speak. Everyone looked up at him and waited to hear from their King. Bella walked over to the stairs to support him.  
Alistair took a deep breath and collected himself "Before us stands the might of the darkspawn horde…gaze upon them now…but fear them not…" Bella walked up beside him and Alistair continued "This woman beside me is a native of Ferelden; risen to the ranks of the Grey Wardens…she is proof that glory is in reach of all of us…she has survived despite the odds and without her…none of us would be here…" Alistair looked confident and strong, like a King.

He walked down the stairs towards his army "Today we save Denerim…today we avenge the death of my brother King Cailan…" he made a fist and spoke with great intensity.  
"But most of all…Today we show the Grey Warden's that we remember and honor their sacrifice…"  
He turned towards Denerim and pointed, and yelled out "For FERELDEN…for the GREY WARDEN'S…" the army behind him yelled and raised their weapons.

The army led by Alistair, ran towards Denerim, with their weapons at the ready.  
The group was by his side, ready to fight and die for him, each other and for Ferelden.  
The army rammed through the wall of darkspawn surrounding Denerim's gates.  
They fought with great strength and honor, slaying the darkspawn one after one.

There was blood and death all over the battlefield, bodies from humans, elf and dwarfs was lying between corpses of darkspawn.  
It was chilling sight, but the army fought on, not holding back or giving in.  
The group was spread over the field and Bella found herself caught, surrounded by darkspawn.  
She gripped her weapons tight and turned in a circle, striking the darkspawn. They fell around her and she gave them the final blows.

She was breathing heavily and looked around her to find the rest of the group; she saw Zevran in trouble nearby and rushed to help.  
Zevran was fighting with great perseverance, but needed help as he was grossly outnumbered.  
Bella struck down a Genlock that was near stabbing him in the back. She turned her back against Zevran's and the fought the rest back to back. Zevran noticed her fighting behind him "Ahh Warden…there you are…now let's see if we can put our joined training to good use…" he struck down a Hurlock with a fast blow to its side "Ha ha another one slain…care to make a wager my fiery warden?" he laughed and struck out killing yet another darkspawn.

Bella killed a Shriek and turned to a Genlock at her side stabbing it in the stomach "Sure…but I get extra for the Archdemon…" she had to make fun of the situation to keep herself from giving in to the feelings of fear and not being strong enough for what was to come.  
Zevran laughed "I agree…the Dragon will count for at least three…" he chuckled and struck down the Hurlock in front of him.  
It seemed like the darkspawn kept coming and Bella and Zevran had a harder time keeping up.

Bella was killing a Hurlock to her side and didn't notice the darkspawn axe heading for her head from the other side.  
At the last second she saw it and before she could block the blow, Alistair's blade came between them. He pushed away the darkspawn with his shield and struck it down.

They were all three fighting together and sensed the rest of the group join them one by one.  
After a while, all of them were collected and worked together like one.

They used each other's strengths and skills to beat down one darkspawn after another.  
Bella looked to her sides and saw the whole team on both sides of her; they moved through the first gate and fanned out killing every darkspawn in sight.  
Keeping a constant eye on each other, they succeeded in cleaning out the area in front of the main gate and joined together in a group.

**XIII**

_Bella and the group have fought their way through the first gate into Denerim.  
They are now joined in a group, waiting for Riordan's plans.  
Again I will not follow the game completely. _

**Uncertainty**

Bella and the others were standing in a half circle, watching Riordan as he approached them.  
Riordan smiled a little and stopped in front of them "We are doing better than I expected…this is good news…but we need to move fast…the armies won't last too long…"  
"You can say that again…were outnumbered three to one…bloody nugrunners…" Oghren frowned and looked a little anxious.

Bella placed a hand on his shoulder "We can do this…Riordan what are your plans?"  
Riordan took a deep breath "We need to get to the Archdemon fast…I suggest you take Alistair and no more than two else with you…it will be easier sneaking in and the rest will have to stay behind to help keep the gates…"

Bella looked around the group, who should she choose.  
Alistair looked puzzled "How do you plan to fight a flying Dragon?"  
Riordan looked over Denerim "We will need to find a highpoint in the city…the top of Fort Drakon would suffice…" he nodded and looked at the tower.  
"You mean to attract the Dragons attention?" Alistair looked surprised and nervous.

"Yes…we have no other choice…we need to slay it as quickly as possible…but when we attack it…it will call for its generals to help it…I sense two in the city…and you might want to take care of them before joining me at the tower…" Riordan looked focused.  
Bella looked at him "Meet you…your going before us? Where are these generals?"

Riordan nodded "They are somewhere in the city…you will need to use your senses to find them…"  
Bella nodded "Okay…well meet you soon…Maker watch over you Riordan…"  
Riordan bowed his head "Maker watch over us all…" he walked away leaving Bella to choose her companions. Bella sighed and looked at all of them, no matter if she asked them to go with her or stay; she would be putting them in danger. She sighed and shook her head lightly.

"I love you all…I have been proud to fight alongside such brave and fine companions…you all have been part of getting us this far…and I thank you all…may the Maker watch over you…" she looked at them all with care and angst and sighed "I have to pick three of you now…this is one of the hardest choices I have ever had to make…you are all worthy…but I also need strong companions keeping us all safe from here…Alistair you need to come and we both know why…" Alistair nodded and Bella looked at him with a nervous smile.

"Morrigan I would like you to come as well…you need to be near when…you know what…" Morrigan looked at Bella and nodded as well.  
"And the last one…Rory…would you join me in this…I would like to have you with me…"  
Rory looked at her and bowed his head, taking a deep breath.

She looked around the rest of the group and saw a mixture of disappointment, caring and nerves "The rest of you I trust to keep the darkspawn at bay…you will have to help us getting there without surprise attacks from outside the city…I know you will do well and I would like to ask you Sten…will you lead the rest of the group…" Sten nodded and looked strong.

"I have great faith in all of you…thank you for going through with this…with me…Heroes of Ferelden…may we all see each other again…" Bella bowed before them, honoring their sacrifices.  
She turned her head towards the tower and sighed.

Wynne approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder "Isabella…I guess that all we have been trough was leading to this moment…I want you to know that I have been proud to join you…I care for you…and wish you everything good…and I have faith in your abilities…in everything to come…may the maker watch over you…" she hugged Bella and stepped aside, letting Oghren say goodbye to Bella.

"Well Warden…Isabella…this is it…when from the blood of battle the stone has feed, let the heroes prevail, and the blighters lie dead…Its time for us to show the sodding darkspawn our hearts…and then show them theirs…" he made a fist finding his courage.  
Bella smiled and kissed his forehead. He smiled a little and awkwardly stepped to the side.

Max was standing before her with a worried look on his face, tilting his head to the side whining. Bella scratched him behind his ear and kissed his nose "Max…you are the best Mabari I could ever have wanted…you need to help the rest to keep the darkspawn of our tail…I will be back…" Max barked and waged his tail.

Sten was standing beside her looking at her "We have arrived…this is the battlefield that will decide the fate of all of us…Are you ready?" Bella nodded "As ready as I'll ever be…thank you for everything Sten…" she laid a hand on his arm and smiled lightly "I have not done anything worth of your thanks…you are the one that got us this far…you must never doubt that…it has been an honor to fight beside you Kadan…Isabella…" he nodded determinately and walked over to Wynne and the others.

Leliana walked towards her and looked saddened "Isabella…my friend…I owe you so much…and I wish you would have let me fight by your side to prove that…but I know why you have chosen like you have…but know that I would have fought with you to the death…I will be very cross with you if you don't return…may the maker keep you safe…" she hugged Bella and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bella smiled a little and squeezed her hand.

Bella noticed Zevran behind her; he was trying to sneak up on her. She quickly turned around placing her dagger on his throat. Zevran smiled "Good Isabella…just checking…we wouldn't want the darkspawn sneaking up on you without you being able to handle it…but I have trained you well…" he chuckled and smiled, Bella shook her head "Hmmm…you have taught me well? Zevran…my friend…I believe I would end on top fighting you…" she smiled and gave him a teasing smile. "Oho…we will have to give that a go then…I won't mind having a sexy woman as yourself on top of me…" he raised his eyebrow and smiled deviously.  
Bella laughed and gave him a friendly kiss "That is the most action you will get from me…at least of that sort…" she smiled and pushed him playfully away. Zevran smiled and winked.

Alistair was watching her with worried eyes, Bella offered him her hand and he took it stepping closer to her "Isabella…my dear sister…I don't know if Morrigan's ritual will work and if we will survive long enough to find out…but I know I could never had asked for a better fellow Warden than you…you have helped me through so many things…and made me King…I will never be able to repay you …but I will fight tirelessly at your side…it's been an honor…I love you sister…" Bella hugged him and kissed his cheek "I love you too Alistair…you have been the brother I have so desperately needed through all this…I am honored…" Alistair smiled a little and sighed "Now…lets go find the Archdemon…and kick its ass…" he looked confident and determent and walked away holding his head high.

Morrigan was waiting for her chance and swooped in stealing Alistair's place "So we head in to fight the Dragon together…as I should be…but when all this is over…one way or another…I will turn away and go…and I will not return…you do understand that?" she looked sad and sighed.  
Bella nodded "I understand Morrigan…but I do hope we will meet again…if not…I just want to tell you that I will miss you…and that I am grateful for everything…thank you…"

Morrigan took a deep breath "You are most welcome…I have never had friends…but I do consider you such…perhaps even a sister…I wish you a happy and healthy life Isabella…may you and Rory be happy together for many years to come…now we must go…we need to see this done…" she looked sadly at Bella and started to walk away, when Bella grabbed her arm and gave her a hug. Morrigan liked the feeling, not that she would ever admit as much.

Last but not least stood Rory, he had let the others say their farewells collecting his own courage to do so. He walked over to Bella and wrapped his arms around her, he took her hand and kissed the ring "Darling Bella…whatever is to come…know that I will love you to the end…I will never regret anything we have had together…we will need to be at our best now…for each other and for Ferelden…I will fight to my last breath and drop of blood for you if I need to…may the maker help us through this unharmed so we can start our life's together…I have faith in you my love…my darling Bella…" he sighed and stroked her cheek, looking at her with both love and fear.

Bella stroked the hair in his neck and looked deep into his green eyes "I will never be able to tell you what you mean to me Rory…I love you deeply and always will…please be careful…I need you to be alright when all this is over…I need you…my beloved Rory…I thank the maker for the day you came to serve at castle Cousland…for the day I found you…and for the day we were reunited…for this ring and your affections…and I hope for many more things in your future to be thankful for…but if not…just know I will always…always love you…" she sighed and led his lips to hers. The shared one last kiss, a kiss that showed all the love they might risk losing forever. They felt the tears run down their cheeks as they shared that last, tender, caring, soft and loving kiss.

They let go of each other and looked into each other's eyes.  
They looked towards the tower and towards the group.  
Bella nodded to everyone and they all readied their weapons.

Bella and her team, started to move towards the main gate, and the rest turned around moving towards the first gate, they needed to stop anything from coming through and worsening the Warden's chances.  
The army they had collected, was cheering them on, giving them both faith and a fear, would they be able to save all these people, to save Ferelden and to save the world.  
They took a deep breath and walked through the main gate in search of the darkspawn generals.

The rest of the group was standing in front of the first gate. They looked at each other and nodded.  
All in the group respected the others, and knew that they needed to work together to succeed.  
They fanned out to cover as much ground as possible, but not so far from each other that they couldn't keep an eye on each other.  
They felt the army rally behind them, ready to fight with them. Ready to save Ferelden.  
They all took a deep breath and readied themselves, weapons drawn and eyes focused on the gate.

Bella and her team were making their way through Denerim, moving towards Fort Drakon in search for the generals.  
Bella and Alistair's sensing abilities had vastly improved since Ostagar, but with a city overrun by darkspawn, finding the generals was no easy task.  
They stepped onto the marketplace; it was nothing like the last time they had been there. Instead of traders in bright tents and busy people going on with their life, they found death and destruction.  
Buildings all around them were burning to the ground and the few survivors left, was slain mercilessly by darkspawn. They tried to save as many as they could, but rarely succeeded.

Just slaying a Genlock Bella stopped and looked around, she could feel a presence she felt before at Redcliff castle, she felt the ground shake under her feet and turned around.  
She was met by the sight of two Ogre's moving towards them, they seemed to be led from a distance by what Bella realized was a general, it was a Hurlock warrior and Bella did not like their chances.

She called out for the others, they rushed to her and stood paralyzed for only a second, Rory and Alistair went for the closest Ogre and Morrigan joined in, Bella went for the general, she knew he would make the fight even harder if not slain soon.  
Rory and Alistair worked well together, Alistair used his sword and shield to stun the creature, and Rory used his two hand blade to strike damaging blows.

Morrigan was using her magic to slow the other Ogre down, to give them a fighting chance; she also had to be ready to heal them if they were in need.  
Bella was still fighting the General, it was stronger than the normal darkspawn, and Bella had great trouble getting the serious blows through.  
Every time she was close, the general would stun or hurt her, she feared for everything, but needed to stay focused.

Rory succeeded in giving the final blow to the first Ogre, ran his sword into it stomach, twisting it around, killing the Ogre, and moving on to the other.  
Rory glanced over towards Bella and saw she was in trouble, he yelled out to Morrigan and gesture towards Bella.  
Bella was hurt, not too bad, but bad enough for her to get in trouble if she wasn't careful.  
Morrigan heard Rory and looked at Bella, raising her staff, healing her.

She moved her attention from the last Ogre to the general Bella was fighting.  
Bella felt Morrigan's healing work and found new strength; she struck at the general again and again, and thanks to Morrigan's spells she finally got in the crucial blow.  
The general fell to its knees and Bella raised her sword, cutting of the head.

Alistair succeeded in knocking the Ogre to the ground with his shield and quickly sank his sword in its skull.  
He and Rory moved towards the others at a loss of breath. Bella and Morrigan was standing over the corpse of the general, blood was dripping from Bella's sword.  
"Are we all okay?" Alistair looked around at everyone.

Rory moved over beside Bella and laid his hand on her back. He could fell her breathing heavily under her armour and she looked a little tired "Bella are you okay?"  
Bella looked at him with a faraway look "I'm okay...Are you?" she looked at him and the others.  
They were already a little tired, but knew the fight was far from over. So they took a deep breath and moved on.

They neared the alienage, and was met by scared elves, they saw Bella coming and rushed towards her.  
"You're here...we are so happy to see you...the darkspawn is trying to break through the barricades in the other end of the alienage...we are only few left and not trained to fight...will you please help us?" they looked at Bella and the others with pleading eyes.

Bella looked at them "We could use your bows...either get to high ground and help us...or run...we don't want to lose more than we can help..." the elves ran, some of them to help, others left.  
Bella and the team moved toward the other gate, ready for a fight.  
Alistair looked at Bella looking attentive "You feel that?" Bella nodded "I think we found the other general...it must be among the darkspawn on the other side of the gate..."

They all tightened their hold on their weapons, and yet again felt the earth move.  
An Ogre was standing on the other side, breaking down the barricade with hard blows. It sounded like it was surrounded by a lot of darkspawn and their presence was obvious for the Warden's.

This was going to be a hard fight; they noticed the elves of the alienage surrounding them from a height, ready to fight for Ferelden, even though Ferelden had not always treated them well.  
Bella was proud to see the strength and unity that had grown from the blight.

The Ogre slammed on the barricade again and again, the elves on the higher ground shot arrows at it, as well as the darkspawn surrounding it, killing a few.  
The Ogre hit the barricade one last time and it fell, the darkspawn rushed out towards Bella and the others, they stood ready to fight.  
Morrigan and Alistair targeted the Ogre, while Bella and Rory went for the general.

The general was a darkspawn mage, this was not going to be easy, plus it was surrounded by a horde of darkspawn.  
Bella struck down one darkspawn after the other, fighting to get to the general that was making her job very hard with its spells.  
Rory worked as backup for Bella and kept her relatively safe moving towards the general.

Alistair and Morrigan were completely focused on their task and didn't let the night before or their usual distain affect them.  
Morrigan used her spells to slow the Ogre down and Alistair used his shield and sword to bring it down. He also had to keep Morrigan safe from the many darkspawn around them, so she could focus on the Ogre and healing everyone else.

The horde around them all made this a very tough fight, and the fight seemed to never end.  
Suddenly Bella noticed some of the allies they had collected, join the fight.  
There was not many, but enough to make a difference.

Bella and Rory could now focus completely on the general, while the allies took out the darkspawn.  
Rory attacked the general head on, striking repeatedly. Bella used her rouge abilities and attacked from the back. They worked well together and without too many interruptions from darkspawn, they were able to weaken the general enough for Rory to strike the final blow.

Morrigan and Alistair had been able to kill the Ogre and were now helping the allies, fighting the rest of the darkspawn. They struck down one after the other and Bella and Rory joined in.  
Alistair struck down the last Genlock and turned to the others.

They looked around and saw piles of darkspawn corpses, mixed with a few allies and city elves.  
Bella shook her head and sighed, she was taking deep breaths to slow her heart down and to collect herself.  
She looked at the allies there was left "Good timing...but why are you here...and not at the front gate?" she had a wondering expression on her face.

"When you sent the elves away from the fight...a few came to us and told us you might be in need of help...so the dwarf send a few of us to help...we need to get back though..." the soldier looked back towards the front gate and back at Bella and the rest.  
Bella smiled and whispered to herself "Thank you Oghren..." she looked at the soldier and gave him an appreciative nod "Thank you...good job...now go back...we need to keep the city gates covered..."

The soldier nodded and led the rest of the allies towards the gate.  
Bella turned back towards the others and exhaled "Remind me to give Oghren a big hug when...when we get back..." she smiled sadly and shook her head.  
Alistair nodded and looked at her "Are you ready...are we all ready? We need to move to Fort Drakon now...Riordan must be waiting for us by now..." they all nodded and took a deep breath.  
They moved to the bridge connecting the alienage and the rest of Denerim.  
When they all were about halfway over the bridge they heard a scream above them.

The Archdemon was flying above them; its scream curdled their blood.  
The Dragon let out a fireball and the team only just managed to get away from the flames.  
They were standing on the other half of the bridge and looked back.

The fireball had smashed the bridge, giving the group no way to turn back, they could only move forward now. The Dragon flew away and they looked at each other.  
Morrigan looked at Bella "I guess there is no choice now..." Bella sighed "There never was..."  
She looked at Rory and Alistair and moved towards the steps up to palace district.

Riordan had made his way to one of the smaller towers in the palace district.  
He was fighting a couple of darkspawn on top the tower.  
He had been a Grey Warden for many years and had evolved into a very skilled fighter.  
It didn't take him long to strike down the darkspawn around him.

Riordan was looking out over the palace district to get an idea of where and how many darkspawn there were. And to see if he could see Bella and the others coming.  
That is when his warden senses kicked in, he could fell the Archdemon was near.  
He looked around trying to spot it, and saw it flying towards him from the bridge to alienage.

He readied his weapons and waited for his chance.  
The Dragon flew by him in the tower and he leapt off, landing on the Dragons back.  
He took his weapons and struck them into its back again and again.  
The Dragon screamed and flew faster tying to push him off with its head.  
He stabbed it again and the Dragon screamed again, it flew faster towards a burning tower.

The Dragon turned to its side trying to slide him off.  
Riordan lost his grip on the Dragon and started to slip, he was sliding down the side of the Dragon, high above the ground.  
He tried to get a grip on its side but failed. He fell off, but succeeded in running his sword into its wing.

He tried to pull himself on top of the Dragon again.  
The Dragon screamed yet again and tried to flap its wings to get rid of Riordan.  
Riordan was being thrown around and felt the sword cutting through the wing.

He was powerless to stop it as the sword sliced through the wing, it went all the way through and Riordan fell towards the ground.  
He had no way to save himself and was now at the mercy of the maker.  
He desperately gripped for the Dragon's wing, but was already too far away from it.

Bella and the others were running into palace district when they heard screams.  
They heard the Dragon in pain and looked up. The saw Riordan fall to the ground screaming.  
Riordan landed on the ground before them, dying at impact.

Bella and the others stood paralyzed, looking at Riordan's body in a pool of blood.  
They did not know what to do or say, everything was on them now, Riordan had made his sacrifice.  
Bella closed her eyes and cursed the situation.

**XIV**

_Bella and her team have made it to the palace district and were just witnesses to Riordan sacrifice._  
_They are now the only ones that can stop the Archdemon.  
They have to rely on Morrigan's ritual and their own strengths.  
This next part starts at the front gate were the rest of the group is fighting to keep the outside darkspawn at bay.  
I have not included Sandal at Fort Drakon._

**The end is nigh**

Sten and the others were waiting at the front gate, when a couple of city elves came running towards them from inside the city.  
Sten looked at Oghren and nodded towards the elves, Oghren went to them to see if they had news.  
One of the elves walked over to Oghren at a loss of breath "The new King...the Warden and two others...I think they need help...a few of our kind stayed behind...but I'm not sure it will be enough..."

Oghren sighed "By the stone...bloody darkspawn bastards...I won't let them sodding get in the way of this...Isabella and the others have to make it..." he shook his fist and looked angry.  
He looked at the elves "You sissies run...I will send someone with balls..."  
He sent the few soldiers they could spare and went back to the rest of the group.

Not long after a scout came through the front gate, he ran to Sten "Their coming...a whole mess of darkspawn...and they have Ogre with them..." he looked nervous and scared.  
"Hmmm...let them come...we will show them what honour and fighting truly is...everyone get ready...we have a fight coming..." Sten looked confident and strong.

He looked around to the others and took his weapon, the others followed.  
They starred at the gate, hearing the darkspawn yelling and felt the ground shake beneath their feet.  
They needed to keep them from getting into Denerim, to Bella and the others.

The noise from the attacking darkspawn grew louder and the Ogre hit the door of its handles.  
It was huge, much bigger than the ones they had met before; the darkspawn started swarming out behind it and attacked whoever was closest.  
The group charged, Wynne and Leliana kept back to render assistance from their bow and staff.  
Leliana laid down some cover fire to let the others get to the Ogre.

Wynne used her spells to heal the others and to slow down the Ogre and mages in the horde.  
Sten gave the Ogre a stunning blow, and gained an advantage for a couple of seconds.  
Zevran was keeping the darkspawn away from Sten, using his swift rouge skills.  
Oghren was joining Sten in his fight against the Ogre and swung his axe with great perseverance.  
Max was trying to get to the Ogre's legs, to make it weaker and slower moving.

The army around them fought bravely, the struck down the darkspawn, not letting too many slip away. The ones the first missed were dealt with by the next group of allies.  
A small group of darkspawn had made it to Leliana and Wynne; they had trouble dealing with them since their weapons were long-range.  
Zevran ran to help them, but in his haste he got hit in the left shoulder. Hurt but still fighting he made his way to them and stabbed the Genlock in front of Wynne in the back.

He moved on to the next one, but his arm hurt and he didn't succeed in the first strike.  
Wynne managed to get the Hurlock beside her, and had just enough time to heal Zevran before he was attacked by a Shriek.  
Zevran felt the healing and grabbed his other weapon, and blocked the Shriek's attack. Running his other blade into its side, striking it to the ground, he ran his dagger in its head and turned towards the Genlock attacking Leliana.

Leliana was in trouble, the Genlock attacking her didn't give her a chance to reload.  
She kicked it in the stomach, sending it to the ground; she quickly reloaded and placed an arrow between its eyes.  
The other Genlock a little beside her raised its sword and charged. Just before it reached her, Zevran took his dagger and hurled it towards the Genlock, ending up in its chest.  
It fell and Zevran took his dagger, nodding and smiling teasingly at Leliana.  
She smiled and shook her head for a second and returned her focus to the fight.

Sten and Oghren were still fighting the Ogre. They struck again and again trying to avoid retaliation from the Ogre. Max went for the legs again and again; he had a clean shot and sank his teeth deep into the Ogre's heel.  
The Ogre screamed and grabbed Max, it tightened its grip around Max and punched him several times before throwing him hard onto the ground. Max whined and passed out.  
Sten and Oghren struck again and again, finally driving the Ogre to the ground. They both raised their weapons high into the air and drove them hard into its chest. It was finally dead.

Sten went over to Max and picked him up. He was limb in his arms.  
Oghren kept Sten covered from the last few darkspawn, while he walked over to Wynne.  
He placed Max on the ground in front of her and returned to the last of the fight.  
Wynne's face went sad and worried, she liked Max even though he smelled, and she knew how much he meant to Bella.  
She looked to Leliana and Zevran; they saw Max on the ground and nodded.

They moved over to Wynne and kept the darkspawn away, allowing her to try and heal him.  
She worked her strongest healing magic on him again and again, talking reassuringly to him.  
Max finally started to stir, he whined a little but was now alert enough to see what was going on.  
Wynne tried again and managed to get Max to his feet; he was still badly hurt, but alive.  
Max gave out a happy but painful bark and licked Wynne's face.

The rest of the group finished of the last of the darkspawn.  
The walked over to Wynne who was bandaging and healing the injured, including Max.  
Sten looked at Wynne "Is he alright..." Wynne smiled "You big softie...he will be...but we need to keep him out of other fights for now..." Max whined a little.

Sten looked at him and nodded "I know...you are a warrior and do not sit idly by..." Max barked.  
Wynne shook her head "Max...you must think of Bella...she will be very sad if you're not here if...when she returns..." she smiled lightly to Max and looked determent.  
Max barked and wagged his tail a little.

"Hopefully it will take the darkspawn a while before they can muster such a force again...if there is enough left that is..." Leliana looked towards the gate and took a deep breath.  
Wynne nodded "Let's hope so...I could use a rest..." she dried of some sweat from her forehead and finished the bandages on the last soldier.  
"Perhaps I can help you relax my grey-haired vixen...I would so like to massage your magic bosom...may I?" Zevran grinned and winked.

Wynne look at him with impatience "You can stay well away from my bosom...you wouldn't know what to do with a mature woman as myself anyway..." she gave him a teasing smile.  
Zevran was stunned for a moment and raised his eyebrow "Hmmm...challenge accepted..." he smiled big and walked towards her.

Wynne raised her hand and stopped him at his chest "It was not a challenge...why don't you just find a nice person your own age...and then drive them crazy?" she laughed and smiled.  
Zevran nodded with a smile "Ahh...such a shame...well your loss then...any other takers? Sten you look tense after the fight...should I give you a massage?"  
Sten looked hard at him "You will need armour..." he crossed his arms and stared at Zevran.  
Zevran smiled "Fine fine...you're all so finicky...when will you ever learn to take pleasure where it can be found?" he smiled and shrugged his shoulder.

At the other end of Denerim, Bella and the others were still standing over Riordan's body.  
Bella took a deep breath and looked at the others "We need to go on...we need to make his sacrifice worthwhile..." the other looked at her and Alistair nodded "Yes...yes we need to go now...the Dragon was hurt...we may have a little advantage now..." he nodded his head and collected himself.

Rory joined in "I think it landed on the roof...it looks like it can't fly now...that will make it...well should make it a bit easier...but doesn't that mean that you or Alistair..." he looked at Bella.  
Bella nodded "Yes...Morrigan...I pray your ritual worked..." she sighed and looked at Morrigan.  
Morrigan looked at her with a sense of worry "So do I..."

They made their way towards the stairs leading to Fort Drakon; they were met by several darkspawn.  
They raised their weapons and readied for a tough fight.  
The darkspawn attacked, they ran towards Bella and the others with their weapons ready to strike.  
They group stood still until the darkspawn was in reach.

When they were close enough, Rory swung his sword sweeping across the attacking horde, killing a couple and sending the rest to the ground.  
Morrigan followed and froze the ones closest to them, Bella and Alistair struck down as many as they could, before they started to move again.  
Rory and Morrigan stepped in and fought the rest alongside Bella and Alistair.  
They quickly finished of the first wave.

I didn't take long before the next wave descended on them.  
They worked together and struck down one darkspawn after the other.  
Morrigan had her focus on healing the others, which made her unaware of the rouge Genlock sneaking up behind her.  
Rory noticed it sneaking up and yelled to Morrigan, he ran to intercept the blade pushing Morrigan to the side. He was not about to let Bella's, Alistair's and his hope for the future fall.

The darkspawn blade hit him in the shoulder and he felt pain running through it.  
He managed to swing his blade with one hand and slay the Genlock before bowing down and holding his shoulder.  
Morrigan was stunned for a second, but hurried to heal him.  
Rory looked at her "Thank you...but you need to be careful...we need you to survive..."  
Morrigan nodded and they joined back in the fight.

They beat the second wave and moved towards the first set of stairs leading to the fort.  
At the top of the stairs stood an Ogre, Bella sighed "How many of these do they have?"  
Rory smiled a little "Apparently at least one more..." he readied his sword.  
The Ogre hurled a boulder towards them; they were able to just dodge it, the shriek sneaking up behind them was not that lucky.

Alistair gave the Shriek the final blow and they moved up the stairs.  
Morrigan froze the Ogre just long enough for Rory to cripple it; Alistair pummelled it with his shield and forced it back.  
Bella used the same trick as she did at Redcliff castle, jumping into the air and quickly striking both her blades into its chest, killing it by a sword in its head.

The others were keeping the darkspawn nearby at bay, to give Bella a chance to finish it off.  
They moved towards the last staircase and saw yet another horde of darkspawn led by an Ogre.  
The charged and killed them all.  
After coming up the next set of stairs, they noticed a small horde of darkspawn just waiting for them, not attacking or moving.  
Bella looked at the ground and stopped the others from charging.

Her knowledge in traps had made her good at spotting even the hardest ones.  
She disabled the traps, while the others got ready to fight. It gave them a chance for a moments rest.  
The second the traps were disabled, they charged, as did the darkspawn.  
There were a couple of darkspawn mages amongst the horde, and they knew they had to take them out fast. They split in two, Bella and Morrigan and Rory and Alistair.

They targeted a mage each and tried to keep each other safe from the guarding darkspawn around the mages.  
Alistair and Rory killed the first mage and moved on to the next.  
Bella had a little harder time with theirs, since Morrigan also needed to keep healing everyone.

She got in the killing blow and moved on to the darkspawn surrounding Morrigan.  
Morrigan had stunned the most of those around her, but needed help getting them all.  
Alistair saw the others in trouble and served the crucial blow to the last mage, he moved towards Bella and Morrigan to help. Rory soon followed.

They beat down the rest of the darkspawn and stood surrounded by corpses.  
They looked at each other, panting and sweating. They looked at the stairs leading to the Fort.  
Rory looked at Bella and saw her looking pale; she was breathing deep and holding her stomach.  
He laid a hand on her shoulder and lifted her head to look at him "Bella...Are you okay?"

Bella swallowed and looked at him "Yes...it's just all this death and fighting...and everything... plus the fact that we're getting closer..." she took his hand and gave him a little reassuring smile.  
Rory stroked her cheek "Hopefully this will all be over soon...but please Bella...you have to tell me if something is wrong...I can't help you otherwise..."  
Bella looked at him and nodded "I know...and I will...but you can't help me with everything you know..." she smiled lightly and straightened herself up.  
Rory smiled a little "I know...but still..." he looked at her and she nodded.

Bella looked at Alistair and Morrigan; they looked a little concerned, but ready to move on.  
Bella took a deep breath "Are we ready for the next step? We have two floors of darkspawn before we get to the roof...are you still with me?" she waited for an answer.  
Morrigan nodded "Of course my friend..." she grabbed her staff and looked collected.

Alistair gave Bella a hug "Of course we are...sister...we need to see this trough...no matter what..."  
he looked strong and yet anxious.  
Bella looked at him and grabbed his shoulder "I know...brother...then let's go...we can't keep the Archdemon waiting..."  
They moved up the stairs to fort Drakon and stepped through the front entrance, now standing on the main floor.

They were instantly met by darkspawn.  
The fought their way through the main floor moving towards the main hall.  
Bella and Alistair as well as Rory remembered the last time they were there. It had been an unpleasant experience to say the least, but the main floor seemed even worse now.  
The darkspawn were scattered, so the challenge was not as bad as the others, but they still needed to be focused, no one knew what would be around the corner.

They made their way into the main hall, and at the other end stood a Genlock conjurer.  
It started its spell and summoned several shades, surrounding the group.  
Morrigan targeted the conjurer and the others kept the shades away from her.

The conjurer didn't stay in one place to long, it teleported around the room, to Morrigan's great frustration. She slowed him down a couple of times, but the fight was not easily won.  
Bella and Alistair kept fighting the shades that it kept conjuring, while Rory tried to help Morrigan beat the Genlock.  
He tried to strike at it, but it kept teleporting around the room, making it an almost impossible task

Bella and Alistair succeeded in killing the last shade and tried to help her as well.  
After a while they found a way to challenge the conjurer. The other spread around the room and every time it teleported, Morrigan would freeze it where it ended, giving the other a chance to strike.

It was a slow process, but after a while it paid off. Rory was the one that got in the last blow.  
They moved to the centre of the room and looked around for enemies.  
The room was cleared and they took a moment to get there focus back.

They moved on and found more darkspawn around the castle.  
They opened a door to a hallway and scouted down the hall, Bella spotted a trap dead ahead and went to disarm it.  
She passed a door on the way and just as she bowed down, several darkspawn came charging out.

The other rushed to her assistance and struck most down before they could get to her.  
Bella finished and got to her feet, her weapons at the ready.  
They killed them and move to the next room.

As they entered the room, they saw a Hurlock Emissary.  
It instantly used its magic attacks on the group, not giving them a clear idea of what else was in the room.  
They charged and were surprised to find a Genlock Shapechanger attacking them from the side.  
They split up, Rory and Bella went for the Shapechanger while Alistair and Morrigan went for the Emissary.

It was not easy, they had several corpses backing them up, but luckily they weren't too strong.  
The Emissary and the Shapechanger was sadly not as weak, and proved as a challenge.  
After a hard fight they finally came out winners.

They made their way to the stairs up to the second floor.  
Bodies were lying all through the fort, as witness of the many dying before they arrived to Denerim.  
They checked that they were all alright and moved on to the second floor.

They could feel their nerves grow the closer they got to the roof. The battle was not yet over.  
Both Alistair and Bella felt anxious for what would happen now that they would need to kill the Archdemon. Would Morrigan's ritual work, none of them wanted to let the other one sacrifice themselves for them. But they didn't want to die themselves either.

The second floor was not as overrun by darkspawn as the first, but the darkspawn here seemed to be stronger.  
Bella and the other fought their way south towards the stairs to the roof.  
They entered a room and heard a low growl; Alistair looked around sensing darkspawn near.

Bella felt it too and tightened her grip on her weapons.  
Suddenly they were ambushed by a Genlock master assassin and several acolytes.  
They were not caught by total surprised, but the number was higher than they thought.

Bella and Morrigan went for the master assassin, while Alistair and Rory took on the many acolytes.  
They were not easy targets, as there rouge skills made them adapt at avoiding head-on strikes.  
But Alistair and Rory worked as a strong team, they fought back to back, making it hard for the acolytes to backstab, meaning they had to attack from the front or sides.

Morrigan kept an eye out for everyone as well as stunned and froze the master assassin repeatedly, giving Bella the chance to get the upper hand.  
Rory used his sweep, killing two acolytes and pushing the rest back stunning them for a moment.  
They both rushed to kill as many as possible before the effects wore of.

Bella and Morrigan had worn the master assassin down, and Bella saw her opportunity.  
She moved to its back and stuck both her blades deep into its back, twisting them.  
The master assassin fell to the ground dead, and they ran to help the others.

All four ended up standing back to back working together to finish off the last of the acolytes.  
They stood, their back to each other for a while, trying to sense if there were anymore around.  
When both Alistair and Bella felt it was clear, they lowered their weapons and tried to catch their breath.

They moved on towards the rooftop stairs.  
As they were about to enter the room in front of the stairs, Bella looked at Alistair "Ogre's...again...two I think...can you feel it?"  
Alistair nodded "I think there's something else to...but I'm not sure what..." he looked puzzled and tightened his grip on his shield and sword.  
Bella nodded "Only one way to find out..." she readied her weapons and reached for the door.

The others stood behind her ready to fight. Inside were two Ogres' and an Emissary.  
They targeted one Ogre at a time leaving Morrigan to deal with the Emissary.  
Bella used her skills from behind, while Alistair tried to stun the Ogre with his shield, Rory striking as hard as his arm would let him.  
Morrigan used her spells to stop the Emissary in his; she froze him and healed the others when she saw the chance.  
The other succeeded in killing the first Ogre and moved on to the other.

As the second Ogre fell, Bella rushed to the back of the emissary.  
She stabbed it in the back, catching it by surprise, giving Morrigan and Rory a chance to strike it down.  
Alistair was looking around for more darkspawn, to make sure the coast was clear.

They gathered together in front of the stairs.  
They looked at each other and all felt the knot in their stomach grow bigger. This was soon it.  
Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Alistair dried of the blood in his face and kept starring at the door; Morrigan was putting away her staff nodding her head.  
Rory was anxious; he knew that whatever was on that roof, it would be the possible downfall of them all.  
He looked at Bella and saw her looking as anxious as he was, he walked over to her and brushed away some hair from her face "Bella...I just need to tell you one last time...I love you...and I will see this through with you till the end...my love...my darling Bella..." he kissed her soft lips.  
Bella kissed him back and looked at him "I know you will...that's what I'm afraid off...I love you too Rory...so much...please make it out of this alive..." Rory nodded "That goes for all of us..."

**XV**

_Bella and the others have fought their way to the second floor of Fort Drakon.  
They are now standing at the foot of the stairs, leading to the roof top, where the Archdemon is waiting.  
Riordan has died, which leaves Bella and Alistair the only ones that can kill it._

**Sacrifices**

Bella looked up the stairs to the door at the end.  
She took a deep breath and reached for her weapons; she tightened her grip around them and started to walk up the stairs. The others followed.  
They moved closer and closer to the door feeling their harts beating faster.  
Bella and Alistair could sense several darkspawn on the other side.  
Alistair looked at the others "There's a welcome committee...get ready..." the others nodded.

Bella reached out for the handle and took one last deep breath.  
They walked out the door, stepping out to be faced with several darkspawn, as well as Drakes.  
They fanned out, they dealt with the archers at the side first, they were not too strong and they could easily take them one on one.  
Bella struck down the last of the archers and went on to the Drakes, Rory joined in.  
Morrigan and Alistair went for the darkspawn mages, using a combination of spells and templar abilities.

Rory struck down one of the Drakes and moved on to the next, Bella struck it from the back.  
Bella stabbed her blades into its back and twisted them around; the drake reacted and knocked Bella to the ground with its tail. She felt a pain in her wrist and found her right hand useless.  
She fought on with only her left hand; Morrigan couldn't stop to heal her.

Rory saw her struggling and ran to her aid; he struck down the drake and covered Bella as the next attacked.  
Bella tried to use her right hand but as soon as she reached for her weapon, she felt pain radiating into her arm. She gave out a low cry of pain and struck out with her left.

When Rory heard her cry and saw her face he got worried, he gathered strength and gave the drake a critical strike.  
He moved to the right of Bella and kept her covered as he called for Morrigan.  
Morrigan killed her second mage and heard Rory; she raised her staff and healed Bella just in time for the final Drake attacking.  
Bella felt the pain grow smaller, and was able to use her right hand again. She ran her sword through the chin of the drake, sending it through its head. Rory swung his sword and decapitated it.

Alistair struck down the last of the mages and stood panting at the stair to the top of the tower.  
The others walked towards him putting away their weapons.  
Bella looked at him and saw his face looking anxious, not that she blamed him she felt the same.

At the other side of that door, was the Archdemon, the Dragon they had fought their way to get to.  
They formed a small circle holding each other's shoulders. They closed their eyes and faced the ground; Alistair said a small prayer in his head, a prayer for Morrigan's ritual to work.

They all looked at each other, not saying a word.  
Bella turned to the door and felt the others beside her.  
They readied their weapons and walked through the door, their hearts razing and their bodies shaking.

As the moved towards the top of the roof, they heard screams, and found the Archdemon killing several human soldiers.  
The soldiers tried to run or fight, but was shown no mercy from the Archdemon.  
Bella and the others ran to try and help, trying to dodge the blue fire coming from the Dragon.

They struck at the Dragon again and again, using every trick and skill they knew, but nothing was very affective.  
Rory looked around and noticed several ballista's spread around on ledges on the roof, he yelled to Bella pointing towards them.  
Bella instantly understood his plan and ran for the nearest ballista; she aimed it and shot at the Dragon.

The Dragon screamed as it was hit, it flapped its wings, knocking over the others and flying a short distance to Bella.  
It landed almost on top of her and screamed stomping on the ground trying to step on her.  
Bella rolled out of the way and got to her feet, the others were razing to her assistance and struck the Dragon as soon as it was in reach.

Bella moved on to the next ballista, aimed it and got in a couple of shots before it jammed.  
The Dragon was not pleased and sent a giant fireball towards her.  
Bella barely made it of the ledge before it hit.

The others kept fighting it up close, giving Bella a shot to get away, on to the next ledge.  
The Dragon kicked its leg and sent Alistair across the roof; he was badly hurt and had trouble getting to his feet.

Morrigan and Rory moved towards him, only just dodging the Dragon's spiked tail.  
Morrigan raised her staff as soon as she was in reach of Alistair and healed him; Rory reached out his hand and helped him to his feet.  
Bella had to move across the roof to the next ballista. She aimed and shot, she succeeded in a critical hit, but the Dragon was far from beat.

The Dragon sent out a loud cry, and flapped its wings again; Bella kept an eye on where it would land and was ready for it.  
The others moved towards her, and made it to her side just before darkspawn started to swarm out on the roof, the Archdemon had called to them.

They moved close forming a circle back to back, reading for their attack.  
They were soon overrun by all kinds of darkspawn, and fought to survive.  
On top of the darkspawn attacking, the Dragon made it even harder.

Things seemed desperate, Bella was trying to keep up momentum, but found herself thinking darker and darker thoughts. This could very well be it.  
The rest of the group thought much the same thing and almost gave up hope, but they knew they had to keep going, they had no choice.  
They were in serious trouble, when they heard a horn in the distance.  
They looked to the roof entrance and saw almost half the army, rushing out on the roof led by Eamon. They felt the energy and faith return and fought on with renewed strength.

They managed to break away from the horde surrounding them and moved towards the Dragon.  
Morrigan used her spells to freeze and stun surrounding darkspawn as well as the Dragon.  
Bella attacked the Dragon at the legs, trying to cripple it enough to give them a better chance.

Rory and Alistair attacked from both sides and at the same time had to keep Morrigan and Bella free from too many darkspawn.  
The darkspawn were relentless, and the Dragon fierce. The group didn't have the upper hand yet.  
Rory stepped away from the Dragon to get to Bella; she was being attacked by several Shrieks.  
He struck down the nearest and rushed to get the next; Bella was fighting two at the same time, but had trouble because she had to avoid the Dragon's kicks as well.

Morrigan was relatively safe for the time; she had a couple of soldier near her keeping away most of the attacks. She kept healing and used almost all her spells on the Dragon.  
Alistair fought the Genlock's nearby and had help from Eamon.  
Eamon may not be young anymore, but still knew how to fight.  
Rory was still fighting alongside Bella and they tried to get to the Dragon, it had moved yet again, but seemed to be at least a little weakened now.

They struck down the darkspawn in the way and made their way to one of the ballista's.  
Rory kept Bella covered while she aimed at the Dragon.  
She sent of a shot and the Dragon retaliated.  
They didn't make it totally to cover before the fireball hit and got hurt.

Morrigan saw the fireball and moved to heal them both, not noticing the Hurlock to her side.  
It struck out towards her and Morrigan was caught by surprise.  
She got hit on her leg and fell to the ground.

The darkspawn blade was falling towards her, and she had no chance to defend herself.  
She closed her eyes, thinking this was it, when Alistair slid in on his back stopping the blade with his shield. He ran his sword into the Hurlock's stomach and twisted it, killing it painfully.

He got to his feet and helped up Morrigan, he looked at her "Heal yourself!" his voice was filled with strength and determination, and he returned to fighting the Dragon.  
Morrigan was surprised and stunned for a second before she snapped out of it and healed herself.

She moved on towards Bella and Rory, who were still injured, but fighting.  
She healed Bella first, giving her a chance to strike down the Genlock behind Rory before it hit.  
Morrigan then healed Rory, and moved back towards the Dragon, Bella and Rory followed.

Alistair was still fighting it, counting on the army to keep away most of the darkspawn.  
Bella and Rory joined Alistair in the close combat, while Morrigan returned to her ranged attacks and healing.  
The attacks were beginning to pay off and the Dragon seemed to be in a bit of pain.  
It had stopped moving around on the roof and was now focussing its energy on its fire attacks, as well as kicking and swinging its tail.

The army had decreased the amount of darkspawn, and some of them were now assisting Bella and the others with the Dragon.  
The Dragon opened its mouth and snapped out, biting down on one of the soldiers, they could hear the soldiers back crack and him screaming in pain.  
The Dragon spat out the dead soldier and tried to get another one.  
Bella struck it across the face, stopping it in its attempt, it screamed and tried to bite her instead.

Bella struck the Dragon in its side and the Dragon cried out, more darkspawn streamed onto the roof.  
Bella and Rory had to change their focus yet again, to keep the new horde at bay.  
The soldier left looked at the new swarm of darkspawn and looked tired.

They collected their remaining strength and helped Bella and Rory in their task.  
Alistair kept his focus on the Dragon sensing it slowly weakening.  
Morrigan helped, keeping an eye on the others as well.

Lessening the amount of darkspawn in the new wave, Bella and Rory worked together.  
They struck down one after the other and when it seemed that the army could stand by itself, they turned their focus back to the Archdemon.  
Bella knew that the armies would not last like this for much longer and they needed to kill the Dragon soon, before they didn't have strength enough left.  
Rory struck the Dragon on its legs and tried to stun it for at least a moment.  
Bella was striking quick blows to its side and legs, and felt it getting more and more desperate.

Alistair felt it as well and mustered as much energy and strength as he could.  
Morrigan noticed the army beginning to be in trouble and she tried to help them as well.  
The group kept attacking the Dragon relentlessly, not giving it to many chances to retaliate.  
Bella heard the guard being in trouble and called to Rory gesturing towards them.

Rory stepped in to help, leaving Bella and Alistair to deal with the Dragon.  
Alistair sensed the Dragon growing weaker and bashed it with his shield trying to stun it.  
Bella used her speed to get in as many strikes as possible the times Alistair succeeded.  
Morrigan had turned most of her attention towards the army that were in even more trouble now.

Alistair bashed the Dragon yet again and sank in his sword in its shoulder.  
The Dragon screamed and hit Alistair with its claw sending him across the floor.  
He got to his feet a bit away from the Dragon and found himself surrounded by darkspawn.

He started fighting them, not being able to get to the Dragon right now.  
Rory saw Alistair getting hit over the floor and turned to see how Bella was doing.  
He saw her fighting the Dragon alone and made his way towards her.

As Rory draw close, he saw Bella getting in a painful blow in to the Dragon's side.  
The Dragon screamed and grazed Bella's leg with its claw.  
Bella was not seriously hurt but lost focus for a couple of seconds.  
Rory saw the Dragon swing its spiked tail towards her and ran, he shouted out her name and she looked up.

Rory pushed her to the side and took the blow; his sword fell to the ground as he was thrown across the roof slamming into the side wall.  
Bella turned to the Dragon and saw it in pain, it was time.  
She picked up Rory's sword and ran towards the Dragon, with the sword ready to strike.  
Alistair and Morrigan were both in trouble and could not come to her assistance.

Bella had to give the Dragon the final blows, she was praying that Morrigan's ritual would work or Bella would be paying a very high price.  
She ran towards the Dragon and ducked down beneath it, sticking the sword into the Dragons stomach and dragging it all the way to the tail.  
She felt the Archdemon falling to its knees and stepped out from beneath it.

Bella saw the Dragon fall down and pass out; Bella could not believe she had just done that.  
She felt anger and hate stream through her and needed to make absolutely sure that the Archdemon was dead.  
Bella screamed and ran the sword deep into its skull. As she did light started to stream out of the Dragons head, she twisted the sword around pushing it deeper into its head.

Alistair and Morrigan stood close by, watching Bella killing it, not knowing whether or not to step in to help.  
A pillar of light glowed from the Dragons head towards the sky; she ran the sword as deep as she could keeping a tight grip.

The instant she pulled out the sword, the Archdemon's head exploded, sending out a shockwave knocking everyone to the ground.  
It took them a second to come to, and as they did they saw the darkspawn fleeing from the roof.  
Bella had landed beside Morrigan and they both looked at the dead Dragon.

They saw an orb starting to form above the Archdemon, it was the same colour as the darkspawn's tainted blood. It seemed to grow in size and move towards Bella and Morrigan.  
They got to their feet and stood a bit apart watching the orb coming.

Bella didn't know what to expect, but figured it to be the old god's essence.  
The dark red orb was now floating in front of them both; it had stopped moving as if it was trying to decide which body to enter.  
Bella got anxious and prayed that Morrigan's ritual had succeeded.  
She was close to panic when it seemed to float towards her.

Morrigan had an anxious puzzled expression on her face when it didn't seek out her immediately.  
Bella backed away, desperately wanting the orb to turn away from her and move over to Morrigan instead.  
Bella closed her eyes afraid of what might happen, but opened them again determent to know.  
The orb stopped in front of her, like it was sizing her up.

Morrigan looked at it with confusion which quickly turned to surprise, as the orb suddenly speed up and entered Morrigan's stomach.  
She curled down and fell to her knees. Second later her body threw her head back and her hands to the side. The same light as the pillar was streaming out of Morrigan's eyes and mouth, as she let out a scream. She fell to the ground and passed out.

Bella was in chock and looked around for the others.  
She saw Alistair nearby looking as surprised as her, but when she panned around she couldn't find Rory. Bella panicked and ran to find him, she saw him lying face down by the side wall.

Her eyes grew big and she froze for a second "No...**NO**...**RORY NO**..." she ran to him and threw herself on the ground beside him.  
She moved up his head to her chest and stroked his hair away from his face, looking down his body to figure out where he was hurt.  
Rory didn't move in her arms and she started lightly slapping his face, trying to wake him up.

"**NO** Rory...wake up...come on...Rory please..." she was crying and panicking, kissing his forehead.  
"Please Rory...open your eyes...please..." her voice was filled with panic and fear.  
Rory slowly opened his eyes "Bella...I..." he coughed and looked in pain holding his side.  
Bella looked at him "Thank the maker...Rory...you need to get up..." she held him tight.  
"I...I...I can't...Bella...are you...okay...I don't think...I'm not going to..." he closed his eyes in pain and coughed again.

Bella frantically stroked his face and hair "Don't say that...don't even think about saying that...MORRIGAN!" she yelled out for her but she was still out.  
Alistair tried to wake her up, he didn't know what else to do, he could hear the desperation in Bella's voice, he slapped Morrigan, but nothing happened, he moved towards Bella to support her.

Rory looked up at Bella and stroked her cheek "My...darling Bella...I love you...I'm so...grateful...you survived...but I can't..." he looked at her with sad eyes and felt the tears running down his cheek as he saw her looking down at him.  
Alistair stood behind Bella not knowing what to do.

Bella cried and could hardly breathe "No Rory...please...you can't leave me...you can't leave us...you...you ...I need you to be here...we need you to be here..." she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Rory realized what she meant and felt his heart break.  
Bella nodded "Yes Rory...I need you...and your child needs you...you can't die...please Rory...please..." she gripped his hand and kissed him.  
Rory was crying even more now "I...I...I would have...loved you both...endlessly..." he closed his eyes and went limb in her arms.  
"**RORY NO! PLEASE! RORY! DONT LEAVE ME! DONT LEAVE US!"** she laid her head on his chest and cried uncontrollably.

The tears were running down Alistair's cheeks, he didn't know what to do.  
He placed his hand on her back letting her know he was there for her.  
Morrigan slowly woke hearing Bella's last plea to Rory, she felt bad, but moved towards the exit.  
She had told Bella she would go no matter what and Bella had agreed. She closed in on the door when she heard Bella crying out "**BUT I'M PREGNANT! RORY PLEASE!**"

Morrigan stopped and felt a pain in her heart, Bella sounded in so much pain.  
She kept going towards the door, fighting her conscience.  
She stopped again, Bella had helped her with more then she had repaid, and Morrigan had to try.  
Morrigan took a deep breath and pulled out energy from deep inside, she somehow tapped into the child, the old god's essence.  
She turned towards them and concentrated it into her most powerful healing spell and sent it towards Rory.

Bella was still lying on Rory's chest crying when she heard his heart start to beat again.  
She looked up and saw Morrigan standing in the distance.  
She looked at Morrigan with grateful eyes and whispered a thank you.  
Morrigan nodded and smiled lightly, turning towards the door, disappearing forever.

Bella looked down at Rory and saw him begin to stir, she sighed of relieve and kissed his forehead.  
Rory opened his eyes and took a deep breath, filling his lungs.  
He looked into her eyes and saw her love for him shining through.  
He reached for her cheek and pulled her towards him, kissing her tenderly.

Bella cried of happiness and kissed him back repeatedly "Rory...my beloved Rory...thank the maker...I don't know what I would do without you...what we would do without you ..." she placed his hand on her stomach holding her hand on top of his.  
Rory lightly squeezed her stomach and smiled "Bella I...I can't believe it...are you sure? When?" he stroked it and looked puzzled.  
Bella nodded "Remember how everything seemed more special the day we found you? I didn't even realize...not before my talk with Wynne in the forest near camp..." she smiled and stroked his hand on her stomach.

Rory smiled "That's was what was going on...I see...I love you Bella...so much...I love you both..."  
They got to their feet and held each other close; Rory kissed her intently and held her stomach.  
Bella enjoyed everything and was thankful for getting him back.

Alistair was standing a little behind Bella, softly crying and smiling, when Bella reached out towards him. He moved closer, and placed his hand on Rory's shoulder.  
Bella turned around and gave him a big hug; all the while Rory was holding her stomach smiling.  
Rory was finally gonna get the family he had always hoped for.

**XVI**

_The Archdemon is now dead, and the darkspawn on the run.  
Bella took the final blow, and found out Morrigan's ritual worked.  
After killing it she found Rory dying, she told him she was pregnant, but he sadly died in her arm.  
Morrigan used the energy from the old god in her child to heal him, before leaving forever.  
Rory is now holding Bella's stomach, while she gives Alistair a hug._

**The Hero of Ferelden**

Bella gave Alistair a big hug and felt Rory holding her stomach.  
She let go of Alistair kissing his cheek, and turned back towards Rory.  
He was holding her tight, one hand on her stomach stroking it softly and the other around her back.

Rory looked into her eyes and kissed her gently "I can't believe it...you killed the Archdemon and stopped the blight...and now...you give me everything I ever wished for...and now everything is almost over...Bella my love...will you please marry me and start the family I always wanted?"  
He kneeled before her once more looking up at her nervous and waiting.  
Bella looked up to the sky and took a deep breath, she smiled and looked down at Rory's pleading eyes "Yes Rory...I want nothing more...I love you..." she stroked his cheek.

Rory smiled and kissed her stomach before he got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her.  
He stroked her cheek and led her lips to his giving her a emotional kiss; he held her close and firm, kissing her ardently, stroking her back and cheek, he released her lips and took a deep breath.

"That was...I love you...I'm so incredibly happy right now...but we better move...we have to help sending the rest of the darkspawn back to their holes..." he nodded determinately and took her hand.  
Bella was still a little woozy after the kiss, she shook her head and focused "You're right..."

Bella turned towards Alistair and noticed him blushing and tearing up.  
Bella smiled at him "Alistair...are you okay?" she gave him a curios smile.

Alistair looked shy and awkward, he cleared his throat "Yes...well...I'm just...congratulations Isabella...I'm really happy for you...both of you...he really loves you Bella...and I know you love him too...I can't believe you're...well you know...does this mean I'll be...well...a spare uncle?" he looked at her with shy eyes and bit his lip, smiling lightly.  
Bella smiled big and hugged him "You bet it does...thank you Alistair..." Rory smiled.

Alistair smiled awkwardly and took a deep breath "Well now...if we can move on past these...awkward ...emotional bits...and get to killing more darkspawn I would appreciate it..."  
Rory and Bella smiled and chuckled, Rory nodded "Let's go..."  
They found their weapons and moved towards the stairs leading down through the fort.

The rooftop was covered with corpses of darkspawn and bodies of the ally army.  
Bella and the others smiles grew smaller as they witnessed the result of the Blight.  
They had to remind themselves that in spite of all this death and destruction, they had saved Ferelden and the rest of the world from an even worse fate.

They moved down trough fort Drakon, killing the few stragglers they encountered.  
They were tired and wanted to get to the others as soon as possible.  
Alistair was thinking about Leliana, praying that she had made it through it all unharmed.

Bella was relieved that the Archdemon was finally dead, and knew that even though they weren't totally in the clear yet, that whatever were to come, they could do it.  
Rory felt guilty being as happy as he was during all this.  
He realized just how lucky he was to be alive, if Morrigan hadn't managed to heal him, he would be one of the soldiers lost to the blight.

They made their way through Denerim, searching for survivors and killing whatever darkspawn they encountered.  
Bella focused on getting the survivors bandaged up and keeping them safe with them, until they could find a healer.  
Rory and Alistair took care of the darkspawn, striking them down skilfully working as the team they had evolved into, all the while, keeping an eye on Bella and the survivors.

They moved on through the streets of Denerim and had gathered several civilian as well as soldiers.  
Making their way to the market, they were met by Eamon and a few of his men.  
Eamon smiled when he saw Bella and the others "You're all okay...thank the maker...and thank you all...for everything...now...we need to get all these people to safety and healers..."

Bella smiled "Eamon...I'm so happy to see you...we just did what had to be done..."  
Eamon shook his head "No Bella...you did so much more..." he laid a hand on her shoulder and looked gratefully into her eyes.  
Bella sighed "Thank you Eamon...now let's go..." they moved on, heading for the city gates.

The rest of the group was dealing with the remaining darkspawn at the gates.  
Teagan had joined in the fight after Bella and the others went into the city.  
He and several soldiers were killing the few stragglers left.

Wynne was busy at work, healing and bandaging the injured. Luckily she had help from some of the surviving ally mages and Leliana, which helped her greatly, she felt weakened but kept going.  
Zevran, Oghren and Sten walked around the battlefield, making sure the darkspawn were absolutely dead, those that weren't, soon were.  
Max was still not completely fine and walked around with a limb, but that didn't stop him from using his nose to help find potential survivors.

They all had Bella and the others in the back of their minds.  
Leliana was worried for Alistair; she desperately wanted to see him walking towards her safe and sound.  
Wynne noticed her looking anxious and laid a hand on hers "He's okay Leliana...they all are...I feel it in my heart...we need to have faith in them...and in the maker's design..." she squeezed her hand softly. Leliana took comfort in Wynne's words and nodded "I hope so...by the maker I do..."  
They continued with their task, reassuring themselves, that everything would be okay.

Zevran ran his sword through a Genlock's chest, finishing it off "Ha ha...another one for me...I wonder if the fiery warden has beaten my count...where are they by the way? I'm getting impatient...I want to know if I won..." he looked at Oghren and smiled a little.  
Oghren scoffed "Asschabs! Your beat elf...Isabella will have kicked the Archdemon's sodding ass...but they all better be okay...or I will show them what an angry dwarf can do..."

Sten was kicking one of the darkspawn corpses "She is a strong leader...if she has fought with honour and strength...she will have prevailed..." he nodded and moved on.  
Max growled a little away from them and they saw him bite down on a Hurlock's throat.  
Sten looked at him "Good job Kadan..." Max gave out a happy bark and wagged his tail.

They moved on in their search, even though they talked like they were completely confident in the others survival, they still feared for them. Wynne and Leliana was feeling the same way.  
Teagan was scared for them, as well as his brother Eamon, he had seen them move into Denerim to help Bella, and had no idea what had happened after that.  
He wanted to see his brother again, and he was more afraid for Bella than he thought he would be, she had made a deep impression on him from day one.

Bella and the others had made their way to the main gate.  
They stepped through and were met by cheering and smiling faces.  
The people smiling the most, were the rest of the group, they were all moving towards them.

Max was wagging his tail and barking as he moved towards Bella.  
Leliana looked stunned but happy when she saw Alistair, tears started to run down her cheeks as she started to run towards him. Alistair didn't care that Eamon was there or that anyone else might be looking, he rushed towards her and caught her in his arms, kissing her ardently.  
Eamon looked surprised, but nodded and smiled as he saw how much they cared for each other.

Bella bowed down and petted Max "Max...my wonderful mabari...it's so good to see you again...did you keep everyone safe?" she scratched him behind his ear and he barked happily.  
She got to her feet and looked at the others with tearing eyes "I'm so happy to see you all again...and safe...thank you all..." she crossed her hands across her chest and nodded gratefully.

Zevran was acting cool, but had to swallow a lump in his throat when he saw her before him "Someone had to keep the darkspawn off your delightful tail...I'm at 78 by the way..." he winked at her and smiled, not wanting to admit he had been afraid for her and the others.  
Bella chuckled and smiled "Well...not bad for an elf...with the actual Archdemon...I'm on 85 myself..." she raised her eyebrow and gave him playful smile.  
Zevran nodded and smiled "Well well...my powerful vixen...I guess I need to seek out some more darkspawn then..." he laughed and shook his head.

Bella smiled and shook her head; she noticed Oghren standing in front of her giving her a smile.  
"Ha...I knew you would show that sodding Dragon that you meant business...now let's get to drinking..." he laughed and nodded.  
Bella smiled "You're not sobering up on me are you? That won't do..." she laid a hand on his shoulder and shook her head, smiling big.  
"You did well Kadan...I knew you would..." Sten crossed his arms and nodded.

Bella smiled at him "Thank you Sten...I see leaving you in command of the group was the right choice..." she nodded respectfully.  
Leliana had let go of Alistair and walked over to Bella and gave her a hug "Isabella my dear friend...thank you...for all of you being safe...and bringing Alistair back to me..." she smiled and kissed her cheek. Bella smiled "You're very welcome..."

Wynne was standing a little away from her, looking tired and pleased, smiling softly to Bella.  
Bella walked over to her and gave her a big hug "Wynne...your okay...I was worried..."  
Wynne looked at her with care "I am...is...everything...okay with you?" she stroked her arm.

Bella smiled and nodded "Everything is good...and Rory..." Bella looked at Rory and he stepped over to her stroking her stomach, Bella sighed happily "Everything is good..." she smiled.  
Wynne smiled and nodded "Good...I'm so happy for you both...Rory take good care of them both now..." she laid a hand on Rory's shoulder and smiled, squeezing it softly.  
Rory nodded "I will...believe me..." he smiled and kissed Bella on her cheek.

Leliana looked around and back at Alistair "I guess the...ritual...worked then? Morrigan left?" she looked at him with sad but relieved eyes.  
Alistair nodded and kissed her forehead "It worked...however much I didn't want to do it...it worked...and she...Morrigan...saved us...Isabella and I both...and Rory as well..." he sighed and looked over at Bella and Rory talking to Wynne.  
He was so happy for them, and thankful to Morrigan for saving them all, most of all Rory, Bella would have been in too much pain to stand, if she hadn't. He sighed and held Leliana close.

Teagan walked over to the group and smiled "Isabella...I'm so glad to see you all well...and Eamon...my brother...let's praise the maker and get out of here...you all need a rest...we all need one..." he smiled at Bella and the other's and nodded.  
"A rest sounds good..." Bella smiled and nodded, she blew away some hair from her face and looked at the others.  
Everyone was glad everything was over and sad to see the sacrifices it had taken.  
They were tired and depleted and very much needed the rest, even though the blood was still pumping fast in their veins.

A few days later, they were all getting ready for Alistair's coronation.  
Bella was getting dressed when Rory walked up behind her.  
He wrapped his arms around her stomach stroking it.

He kissed her shoulder and rocked her a little in his arms "How long do we have before we have to go?" he kissed her neck and held her close.  
Bella smiled and liked the feeling of his lips against her skin "A while yet...why? Do you have an idea on how to pass the time?" she bit her lip and turned around running her fingers through his hair, and looking into his deep green eyes, with a playful expression.

Rory smiled and ran his hands over her chest "I might have one or two..." he kissed her passionately and led his hand into her hair, holding her neck firmly but gentle.  
Bella smiled and kissed him "You better show me then..." she giggled and they moved to the bed. Rory smiled "As my lady commands..." he slowly undressed her and kissed her neck.

Bella enjoyed everything and gave in. Rory did the same.  
Rory gently kissed and caressed every part of her, it was the first time since the night before the fight and he felt how much he had missed the feeling of her, but they had not had the energy after the fight. Bella felt the same way and was glad they had time.

Bella smiled and closed her eyes felling Rory's body against hers; she kissed him passionately and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer.  
Rory entered her slowly; he held her tight caressing her and kissing her ardently.  
They made love in each other's arms, thankful for being there together after all that had happened.

Rory moved soft and slow, kissing her and looking at her react.  
Bella moaned and took pleasure in his movements, running her hands over him, feeling him.  
Rory started to moan, everything felt so good and Bella was feeling amazing beneath him.  
Bella moaned higher and started to tense up in Rory's arms, holding him tighter for every second.

Bella opened her eyes and looked into Rory's eyes.  
She felt and saw him react and everything grew even more pleasurable.  
Rory looked at Bella and felt everything in his body beginning to shake and tense up.  
He kissed her intensely and couldn't hold back much longer, he kissed her again and again, saying her name under his breath.

Bella heard him say her name and felt even closer, she had a hard time breathing and started to quake beneath him, growing louder.  
They moved together faster and faster, breathing fast and moaning uncontrollably.  
Their bodies gave in and they screamed out of pleasure.

Lying in each other's arms, they tried to catch their breath.  
Bella smiled "Well...that was a good idea...hmmm...what was the other idea?" she giggled.  
Rory smiled and kissed her "That...will have to wait for another time...my love..." he winked and smiled to her. Bella smiled.  
Rory sat up and began to get dressed "By the way...I need to go for a while...I have some things I need to do...but I will be back before...our wedding...hmmm our wedding..." he smiled and kissed her lovingly, stroking her stomach and cheek.

Bella smiled and nodded "You better...but what things is it?" she looked curios and anxious.  
Rory looked at her and smiled "Just things...they need to be done before we get married..."  
Bella looked at him with a playfully annoyed smile "Hmm...that was helpful...fine keep your little secrets...but you better be here in time...or I will make you hurt...believe me..." she gave him a devious smile.  
Rory smiled and chuckled "Ohh...I believe you...I will Bella...I love you..." he held her close and kissed her softly.  
Bella sighed and looked at him "Now...we need to go...Alistair won't be crowned King everyday..." she smiled and took his hand pulling him of the bed.

Everyone was gathered in the landsmeet hall when they entered.  
Alistair saw them and walked over to Bella giving her a hug "About time sister..." he smiled.  
Bella giggled "Sorry...we were...occupied...but were here now...I can't believe it...my new brother...being crowned King...I'm so proud of you Alistair..." she smiled and gave him a hug.  
Alistair smiled nervously "Neither can I...but thank you Bella...now let's get this over with..." he smiled and nodded determinately.  
He walked up to the revered mother and kneeled before her.

She lowered her head blessing him "I now declare you the true King of Ferelden...may the maker watch over you and guide you in your path..." she lowered her hand and nodded to Alistair.  
Alistair got to his feet, now the King of Ferelden; he turned towards the crowd and looked strong.  
The crowd cheered for their new King and Bella smiled.

"I take the crown with a sad but proud heart...honouring my brother Cailan's sacrifice...we have defeated the blight and are now on the way to be a stronger and joined Ferelden..." he looked like a true King and made Bella a little surprised at how fitting he really was.  
Alistair continued "And there is one woman in particular...that deserves praise and honour...the Grey Warden Isabella is the first to defeat the blight since Garahel four centuries ago...and the first ever to come out alive...its thanks to her...that we are standing here today...and she serves as a source of inspiration... and for that I want to grant her a boon...Isabella..."

Bella looked surprised when Alistair reached out his hand, gesturing her up beside him.  
She walked up beside him and Alistair smiled a little "Isabella...is there anything I can grant you...as a symbol of Ferelden's...and my...gratitude..." he looked at her waiting for an answer.  
Bella nodded her head "I did not do this alone...the honour goes to everyone that stepped in to fight for Ferelden...the only thing I want is for the Grey Warden's sacrifices to never be forgotten..." she looked confident and determent.

Alistair nodded "That I can do...a monument in the memory of the Grey Warden's will be erected here in Denerim...and I declare that all off the late Arl Howe's lands and properties...will now belong to the grey warden's as payment for his treachery..." he looked confident and strong as the crowd cheered, he stepped down and the crowd dispersed, he walked over to Bella smiling.  
Bella nodded and smiled "Thank you Alistair...you will be a great King..." she held his shoulder.

Alistair smiled awkwardly "I hope so...by the way...there is a enormous crowd waiting outside the door...waiting to hail the new Hero of Ferelden...You might want to step out there soon...before they bring down the walls...we can talk later...if nothing else at your wedding...I'm so happy for you Isabella...sister..." he chuckled and smiled.

"Waiting to hail me? Thank you Alistair...I love you...brother..." she kissed his cheek and smiled softly. Looking towards the door she felt a knot in her stomach, she had never in her wildest dreams, thought that she would be standing here, in this situation, being the Hero of Ferelden.  
She made her way to the door and as she stepped out, hundreds of Ferelden's cheered for her.

It was about a month after the coronation, and Bella was getting ready for her wedding.  
Wynne stepped into the room and walked over to her with a smile "Isabella...I bring good news...Rory arrived this morning...he is very much looking forward to being your husband...and a father..." she smiled big and hugged Bella.

Bella smiled big "Good...he promised he would be here in time...I wonder what he's been doing...I am so happy...I can't wait..." she sighed and looked happy.  
Wynne smiled "Good thing you won't have to wait much longer then...I will go now dear...and leave you to get ready..." she stroked her arm and smiled, and walked out leaving Bella alone.

Bella put on her wedding dress, the light but beautiful white laces draped her body and beginning stomach, and she stroked it sighing of joy.  
She looked at herself in the mirror and thought of all the people she wished could be there with her.  
She felt sadness in her heart, and was near crying, when she heard a voice from the doorway.  
"You look beautiful...little sister..." Bella froze and could hardly believe what she heard.

She turned around and stood in disbelieve "Fergus...Fergus is it truly you...my beloved big brother...but how...when...what are doing here?" she ran to him tears of joy running down her cheek.  
Fergus opened his arms and held her tight "Well...someone has to walk you down the aisle...it's so incredibly good to see you Bella...my darling sister..." he cried and smiled, kissing her forehead.  
"I never thought I would see you again...I have missed you terribly...thank the maker your okay..." she smiled and looked at him touching his face to make sure he was real.

"I know...I was detained...but thanks to your future husband...Rory found me and told me everything...he desperately wanted me to be here today...and I do too..." Fergus smiled.  
Bella looked happy and surprised "Rory...I can't believe it...that's what he was up to...ohh my beloved Rory..." she smiled and felt even luckier to have him  
"He is quite a man...I'm so happy for you...now...let's get you ready for your wedding..." he smiled and held her hand.

Bella hugged him and held him tight "I love you Fergus...I wish I could have the others here too...and I'm so sorry...for...for everything..." she kissed his cheek and held him close.  
"I wish too...but...thank you Bella...but Howe at least paid for his deeds...I just wished I could have been there to strike him down...luckily we still have each other sister...and a niece or nephew on the way...congratulations Bella..." he held her tight and dried his eyes.

Rory was standing at the altar, nervous and happy.  
The group was standing beside him, waiting for Bella to step in.  
The music started to play and Rory took a deep breath, this was it, he was going to marry the love of his life, and start a real family. He smiled to himself and looked down the aisle.

Bella stepped out in her brother's arms, smiling and nervous, seeing Rory standing at the altar with tears in his eyes and a blissful smile on his lips.  
Rory saw her walk towards him, looking more beautiful than ever and he felt a tear fall down his cheek as they joined hands, standing before the revered mother about to become husband and wife.  
Remembering the first day they met to where they were now.

With their hearts beating in tune.


End file.
